EXO'S Mini Drama
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: yang ini bukan chapter. . Gaje Abal, dll. DLDR cekidot!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : EXO Mini Drama.**

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*pokoknya yang ada dalang a.k.a Narrator .**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?#**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

Mari kita mulai. . .

Kita mulai dengan menjelaskan cerita untuk episode kali ini.

Karena kali ini kita mendekati bulan Agustus sebagai bulan reformasi *ceilah bahasa gue*, karena bersamaan dengan peringatan tersebut maka judulnya adalah "PENDEKAR SUMPIT CINA". #nyambung kagak sih? Biarin ajalah,#

='=

=.=

"Semuanya sudah siap. . . stand by. . yak!"

Dengan aba-aba akhirnya acarapun dimulai, seperti biasa acara ini dibuka dengan suara merdu dari dua singer (Baekhyun dan Luhan) yang selalu setia disamping sang dalang a.k.a narrator yang ada di tengahnya dan membawa kertas script.

Sang dalang a.k.a Chanyeol seneng-seneng aja sama perannya. Diapit dua (namja yang mirip) yeoja*?* cantik.

_[Baekhyun] Ne haendeupon sumanheun namja  
Han geuljaman bakkun yeoja  
[Luhan] Nae kkoggaji yeokgyeoun perfume  
Nugu geonji seolmyeong haebwa_

[Luhan] Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun  
Ggeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni  
[Baekhyun] Ddwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol

You better run run run run run  
[Baekhyun] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
You better run run run run run  
[Luhan] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
[Baekhyun] De meotjin naega dweneun nal  
Gapajugesseo itjima  
You better run run run run run

_-o-_

_[Run Devil Run- SNSD]_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi untuk pembukaan, sang narrator langsung membuka acara.

"Pada Malam hari ini. . kami akan membawakan sebuah cerita yang berjudul. . .'Pendekar sumpit China'. ." Buka Chanyeol "Dikisahkan disebuah desa di daratan Qiangdao. . dimana para gadisnya banyak yang dibawa agen penyalur tenaga kerja. . agen tersebut di pimpin oleh 'Bakpao Zi'(Xiumin). Namun apa yang terjadi ketika mereka sampai di Negara lain mereka malah ditelantarkan di Negara tersebut, hal ini tercium oleh seorang pendekar yang bernama 'Su-lay'(Lay).diapun mencari tahu keberadaan gadis-gadis tersebut . .. yak kita saksikan di TKP. . .!" ujar Chanyeol sambil baca script miliknya. *niru openingnya ovj*

Set berpindah ke arah Lay yang baru keluar dari dalam dan di depan sebuah setting yang menunjukkan di depan sebuah rumah kecil.

"Huahh. . huahh. ." Lay makan snacknya dengan acting seolah kepanasan *snack panas?*

Chanyeol yang melihatpun radak keder, baru aja keluar udah gitu.

"Ngapa lo hyung? Mangap-mangap gitu?" Tanya Yeol.

"Panas. ." jawabnya santai sambil tetep ngunyah.

"Nggak pake' otak sih. . kalo makan panas itu langsung payungan. . ." ledek Yeol *bang panasnya beda*

"Itu panas matahari. . makan pake otak? Makan pake tangan ma mulut kalee. . ." jawab Lay nggak nyante.

"Ayo. .ayo .. ayo mulai ceritanya. ." suruh Yeol.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah sosok yeoja. .tepatnya namja yang berpakaian Yeoja dan berdandan ala cewek cina, tapi karena saking cantiknya sampai tidak mengira kalau dia namja*?*.

Yeoja cantik itu adalah Tao dia berperan sebagai Mei-cin cewek polos yang manja karena dia tinggal Cuma sama baba-nya.

Tao masuk kedalam sambil menangis.

"Huee. .hiks. . huee. .."

Chanyeol juga ikut masuk ke tempat itu. "Wah ada cewek nih. ." ujarnya.

"Udah jangan nangis. . sini . . sini kenapa menangis" suruh Lay pada Tao agar mendekat kearahnya. Dan Lay langsung memegang tangan Tao.

"Kenapa? kamu kenapa. . mengeluarkan air mata yang begitu derasnya?. . katakan saja padaku .. ." ujar Lay pada Tao supaya mau cerita.

"Jadi begini. ." mulai Tao.

"Ya. ."

"Saya mau curhat. . "

"Curhat, silahkan saja gadis manis. . " rayu Lay. *ceilah Lay pinter ngerayu, tapi salah orang bang?*

"Papa saya. . "

"Papa kamu kenapa?"

"Kan saya mau ke luar negeri mau jadi artis—"

"Sshh air matamu jatuh." Ujar Lay sambil mengelus pipi Tao pura-puranya menghapus air mata.

"CIEEEE. . ." melihat adegan romantis itu para penonton yang ada disana pada seruitin mereka.

Lay langsung menjauh "Bahaya. . pulang bisa dikepret gue. ." ujar Lay, maksudnya pada Kris yang udah liatin mereka dengan tatapan membunuh emang dia nggak ikut main. Tapi karena mau nganterin Tao jadi dia ikut ajah.

"Saya nggak ikut-ikut. . " karena Chanyeol memang nggak nyuruh adegan yang kayak gitu,itu mah Lay sendiri.

"Saya ini mau keluar negeri. . saya mau cari kerja. . siapa tahu saya nanti bisa masuk SMEnt. . tapi Baba-saya melarang saya jadi saya sedih. . " ujar Tao mengalihkan suasana menuju ke ceritanya.

"Kenapa musti sedih sih? Hidup itu harus dijalani dengan hati yang ce—"

"Haiyaa. . "

Lay hanya menatap heran kedatangan Suho yang nggak disangka-sangka, soalnya ini harusnya adalah peran milik Chen.

"Owe ini olang (orang) china ma. .owe lagi pusing, owe punya anak . .pelemwan (perempuan). ." Suho datang langsung menjauhkan Lay dari Tao dengan cara mengajak Lay ngobrol.

"Hah apa om?"

"PEREMPUAN!"bentak Suho, ternyata yang berperan menjadi appa Tao adalah Suho.

"Hyung ngapain hyung disini. . .? bukannya yang jadi appanya Tao itu Chen-hyung ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil bawa script-nya yang disana nggak ada Suho emang.

"Dia nggak ada, lagipula gua Nggak tahan liat Lay deket-deket Tao mulu. . .!" Lay langsung blushing. Dia bergerak nggak jelas kesana-kemari buat ngilangin blushingnya yang lainnya Cuma senyam-senyum gaje.

"Om masalahnya apa om? Tadinya kan om ada masalah sama anak perempuannya sekarang ceritain sama saya. . ?" Tanya Lay setelah berhasil menghilangkan blushingnya.

"Ni anak owe, namanya Mei-cin. . anak owe mau pelgi ke lual kota . .."ujar Suho.

"Ke luar negeri kali om. .,"Lay benerin.

"Ke lual kota dulu balu ke lual negeli. ." ngeyel Suho.

"Iya deh terserah . ." pasrah Lay.

**\.v./**

"Lagi ngobrol-ngobrol. . Masuklah anak buahnya 'Bakpao zi' yaitu penyalur tenaga kerja. . woi maknae masuk lo. . !"ucap Yeol nyuruh Sehun supaya masuk dia berperan sebagai anak buah Xiumin.

"Thaya mendengar perbincangan katanya ada thetheorang yang . . " *inget sehun nggak bisa ngomong 'S'*

"Seseorang .. " ucap yang lain membenarkan.

"ya itu . . pokoknya, thaya dengar thendiri tadi.—"

"Apa sih ni anak, ngomong aja kagak benel. . ." sela Suho.

"Ada yang berminat mau bekerja di luar negeri? Negaranya namanya. . Theoul (Seoul). .tadi thaya denger ada yang bilang mau ke thana. ." ujar Sehun dan semua Cuma memaklumi.

"Udah deh. . biarin aja dia mau ngomong apa terserah dialah. ." putus Chanyeol selaku narrator.

"Jadi thiapa(siapa) yang berminat? Kalo minat thaya bitha(saya bisa) membantu untuk mengantarkan anda kethana(kesana).. .pokoknya enak deh ikut thaya(saya) ajah. .di theoul bitha(Seoul bisa) dapat duit banyak, lebih layak dari pada kerja dithini(disini). .?" Tanya Sehun sambil narik-narik Tao.

Sehun memaksa Tao supaya ikut dengannya.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Lay curiga sama muka Sehun yang agak evil menurutnya dan dari ngomongnya aja nggak bener, pasti nih orang nggak bener.

"Disini kamu memaksa Tao untuk kamu ambil sebagai pegawai. . " perintah Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Kalau kerja dithana itu enak, kalau thebulan(sebulan) bisa menghathilkan(menghasilkan) juta-juta. . dithini nggak enak, enakan dithana . . ." Sehun terus memaksa.

"Eh. . kamu boleh ngajak dia. . tapi dia nggak mau tuh. . jangan maksa dong!" bela Lay supaya Sehun tidak membujuk Tao.

"Dia mau kethana kok. . ya kan mau kan? " Sehun makin memaksa Tao dan mulai menarik-narik.

"Haiya. .Lu olang jangan maksa, noh ada lakinya noh main pegang-pegang aja. ." Suho langsung melepas pegangan Sehun, dan dia melihat kearah Kris dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Terjadilah pertempuran antara penyalur tenaga dan pendekar sumpit china. ." aba-aba Chanyeol.

"STOOPP!. . kau jangan maksa kalau dia tidak mau, Kalau kau berani hadapi saya pedekar sumpit mie ayam . ." ujar Lay sambil pose.

"Perasaan tadi ngomongnya Sumpit china deh. . kok mie ayam?" Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Nggak pa-pa tadi saya ngambil nih sumpit dari tukang mi ayam. . " alasan Lay dan Chanyeol bisa menerimanya walau maksa.

"Gua kagak takut udah 7 tahun guwa belajar silat sama Kim Yuna. . "bangga Sehun.

"Maaf nih. . bukan maksud owe buat ngntelupsi tapi Kim Yuna itu atlet pak. . " ingat Suho.

"Serah guwa, yang belajar sama Kim Yuna kan gue ngapa hyung yang sewot. .?" teriak Sehun.

"NAH! Itu bisa bilang S, , tadi kemana aja bang. .!"Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala Sehun.

Sehun dan Lay sedang dalam posisi Fighting on. Walaupun Cuma mumet-mumet doang, belum sampek berantem beneran.

"Ahhh. . udah ah lama. . nungguin kalian berantem lama, nih ya pokoknya lo kalah. . udah sono lu maknae. . lapor sono ma bos lu!" suruh Yeol mendorong Sehun keluar dari setting.

"Tapi kan saya belum ngapa-ngapain—"

"Udah pokoknya gitu ceritanya lu kalah . . "

"Bisa gitu ya?" ujar Sehun nggak terima.

**\..o../**

Sekarang pindah ke setting yang menceritakan dimana markas Bakpao Zi dan anak buahnya melaksanakan operasinya.

Bakpao Zi sedang menunggu anak buahnya yang sedang beraksi, menunggu laporan dan hasil mereka dengan perasaan nggak sabar.

"Woi. . udah mulai acaranya. Ngapa hyung diem mulu sih. .!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggangu di tempat untuk pemain.

"Kan emang gini ceritanya aku kan lagi nungguin si. . siapa itu anak buahku?" Tanya Xiumin pada Chanyeol.

"Bao Bangkai(Kai) sama yang itu yang nggak bisa ngomong S itu. . Bonsaeng(Sehun)" jawab yeol.

Kai langsung masuk ke setting.

"Bos. . " sapa Kai.

"Bao Bangkai . . kamu udah bisa mengumpulkan itu gadis-gadis untuk dipekerjakan di negeri saya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ya saya sudah menyuruh anak buah kita untuk menangkap seorang gadis. . " jawabnya bangga.

"Udah dapet berapa kilo. . ?"

"Emangnya besi dikiloin?, Sebentar lagi dia kesini buat melaporin apa dia sudah dapat. . " ujar kai.

Beberapa saat masuklah sehun dengan keadaan menangis.

"Guru . . maaf guru thaya gagal guru. .thaya gagal menculik anak itu guru. . thaya bahkan dipukuli ada laki-laki yang menolong dia padahal udah mau thaya bawa lari.. . "Sehun memasang puppy-eyes andalannya.

Sayangnya yang dihadapi adalah Xiumin bukan Luhan. Jadi nggak ngaruh sama sekali.

"Nggak bisa!, kamu nggak boleh gagal sama misi kamu dong. ."Ujar Xiumin baru mulai naik darah.

"Sabar" ujar Kai sambil menenangkan Xiumin.

"Aku belum marah . ntar."ujar Xiumin. "Nggak bisa pokoknya kamu nggak boleh gagal kamu harus berusaha diulang lagi sekarang kamu harus bisa cari lagi gadis-gadis itu untuk bisa saya pekerjakan di Negara saya. ." ucap Xiumin dalam satu tarikan nafas, bayangin itu cepetnya gimana.

"Saya udah cari kemana-mana guru.. tapi tetep gagal guru udah keliling. . "Ujar sehun sambil melebarkan tangannya sampek ke muka Kai.

"Ini gimana cerita selanjutnya nih. . dalangnya mana? " cari Xiumin.

"Woi dalang malah asik pacaran . . ini gimana ceritanya. !" teriak Kai karena melihat Chanyeol yang lagi godain Baekhyun.

"Oh ya maap. . Akhirnya karena Bonsaeng gagal, , Bakpao zi pun menyuruh anak buahnya yaitu Kai atau Bao Bangkai untuk mengambil mei-cin, berhasilkah? Mari kita saksikan . . ." ujar Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

Pindah setting di sebuah taman ada 2 orang, Bao Bangkai sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mei-cin.

"Saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kamu bahwa. . ." Kai mencoba merayu Tao. "Sebenarnya saya ada hati sama kamu. . kamu ada hati nggak sama aku. ." ujar Kai ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol yang dibelakangnya mulai ngomporin. "Kalau ngerayu itu pegangin dong tangannya. . gimana sih . kalo di belakang sama Kyungsoo aja bisa"

"Jangan buka rahasia. . "ujar Kai.

Akhirnya Kai menuruti Chanyeol, tapi karena keisengan Chanyeol dia mambawa Kris masuk ke tempat itu dengan tangan yang di depan dadanya.

"Ya gimana kalau misalnya kamu sama aku jadian gitu . . "rayu Kai.

"CIEEEE.. . " suara itu untuk Kai dan untuk Kris yang baru masuk, Tao yang mengerti langsung memberi tanda pada Kai supaya melepaskannya. Tapi Kai yang membelakangi Kris nggak ngerti apa-apa.

"aku. . . sebenarnya sudah lama. . ingin sekali. ." Tao makin menjauh dari Kai dan mencoba menunjuk ke belakang Kai.

"Kenapa?. .apa yang musti di pikirkan. . gak usah takut cowok manapun akan gue hadepin . . " Kai masih bangga dan Tao masih tetep takut dan nunjuk-nunjuk kebelakang.

"Siapa? Pokoknya kecil.. . mau yang gede mau yang kecil . . . .hehh. . " ujar Kai sambil berpose menginjak-injak sesuatu.

"Ada pacar saya!" teriak Tao.

"Pacar yang mana orang kamu masih single. . katanya dia udah punya pac—" ucapan Kai terhenti saat menoleh ke belakang dan merasa canggung saat melihat Kris dengan sangarnya mantengin dia, dan Tao langsung ada di belakang Kris.

"Udah adegannya?, , Nggak usah diulangin lagi ya?" ujar Kris dengan nada datarnya.

"Udah bang, ,itu tadi Cuma acting kok. . suwer deh " Kai gelagapan.

Akhirnya Kris didorong Chanyeol supaya balik ke tempat duduknya. Dan Kai udah lega lagi.

"Situ sih. . kesini bawa-bawa laki segala. ." ujar Kai.

"Udah-udah. . disini Mei-cin terperdaya sama rayuan mautnya Bao Bangkai. . untung saja ada orang tua Mei-cin. . yang menyadarkan Mei-cin akan kebusukan dan niat jahat Bao Bangkai. . " ujar Chanyeol balikin ke cerita utama.

Kini Suho sudah masuk sambil marah-marah.

"Lu olang ngapain disini hah?"

"Me-cin mau pergi papa. . "ujar Tao polos.

"Saya mau ngajak dia pergi pak. ."kini Kai yang ngomong.

"Nggak boleh "

"Kenapa?"

"Ni anak owe satu-satunya . . .Lu olang itu tukang bohong tahu nggak. ." marah Suho.

"Bapak tahu darimana . .orang saya tukang ngibul. . ." beo Kai.

"Sama aja. .pe'a" ujar suho.

"Panggil anak buahmu untuk menculik Mei-cin. . si Bonsaeng. ." perintah Chanyeol, Kai hanya memanggilnya dengan beberapa kali menyeruitinya, tapi Sehun tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dilihatnya Luhan juga nggak ada di tempat.

"Wah gue curiga nih ama satu maknae ini. . " Gumam Kai karena Sehun tidak memperdulikan panggilannya.

Karena terlalu lama, akhirnya Lay lah yang keluar. Dengan tampang soknya sebagai pahlawan.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku yang akan nyelametin dia. .jangan dibawa dia. . lepasin!" ujar Lay.

"Nggak bisa! Dia udah setuju kok mau ikut sama saya. ." paksa Kai.

Tapi beberapa saat setelah Lay masuk ternyata Sehun membuntuti dari belakang.

"Tadi manggil saya. .?" Tanya Sehun tergesa-gesa masuknya.

"Siapa yang manggil kamu? Kamu ini siapa?" Tanya Kai kesel dari tadi dipanggil nggak dateng eh baru dateng sekarang,

"Saya ini yang mau membujuk dia ke luar negeri. . " jelas Sehun,

"Berarti lo temen dia , , telat dong kalo gitu, yang nyulik aja baru nyampek kok yang nyelametin udah dateng. .?" Tanya Lay.

"Mangkanya lu olang jangan pacalan mulu keljaannya. ." ujar Suho.

"Ada, saya ada di belakang . ." belanya pada diri sendiri.

Kali ini Sehun dibantu Kai langsung membawa kabur Tao, dan Lay masuk lagi dari belakang tapi telat akhirnya Tao berhasil dibawa kabur dan akan dipertemukan dengan Bakpao Zi.

…**..**

**\=^=/**

Pindah setting ke markas para penyalur tenaga kerja yang diketuai oleh Xiumin.

Tao atau Mei-cin masuk dengan ditarik paksa dua orang, Maknae line. . Sehun, Kai, Tao.

"Mei-cin sudah ditangan Bakpao Zi , dimana akan segera diberangkatkan keluar negeri entah sebagai apa? Yang jelas akan ditelantarkan dan disia-siakan. . dan bagaimana dengan pendekar sumpit yang menyamar untuk menyelamatkan Mei-cin berhasilkah. . mari kita saksikan. . " ujar Chanyeol dan mereka masuk ke setting.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil membawa dia. ." ujar Sehun bangga, lalu Xiumin pun menyusul masuk dan melihat Tao dengan jeli.

Tao yang dilihat intens merasa risih dan tertawa malu. "Kenapa seneng banget lihat DoraeMin. . " ujar Sehun ngeledek Xiumin.

"Yang ada itu Doraemon. . . ." tegur Kai.

"Udah dia sudah cocok sebagai criteria yang diinginkan. . kamu pokoknya harus nurut sama kita. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Tapi aku nggak mau. . nggak boleh sama papa. . " ujar Tao polos.

"Heh elo pikir lo tuh siapa?. . dia itu bos gue. . " Kai mulai 4L4Y. dan akhirnya semua *3 maknae* ikut-ikutan.

"Eh gue juga punya hak kalee.. " Tao nggak terima.

"Tapi lo musti hormatin bos gue sama anak buah bos guee yang paling nurut ini, , bener nggak cin?" Tanya Lay.

"Bener bangeetss. . dia tuh nggak punya temen semuanya sakit jiwa tau nggak lo. " ujar Sehun tambah alay bayangin aja ini yang biasa diomongin sama anak alay.

"HELLOOO~~" Chanyeol pegel ngeliat mereka semua pada alay dan dia nggak merasa dihormatin sebagai narrator a.k.a dalang.

"Pokoknya lo lo semua ini nothing .. . lo pikir gue berani sama lo lo pada?" ujar sehun pada Kai.

"Lo ama gue duluan gue disini. . jadi kalo lo macem-macem talk to my hand. ." Kai ngubek-ngubek muka Sehun.

"eh eh. . lo tahu nggak sih ceritanya. . " Chanyeo prustasi.

"Bos sudah siap bos. ." ujar mereka berdua mengembalikan ke arah cerita sebenarnya.

"Oke. . sekarang kalian bawa masuk ini perempuan kamu dandanin seseksi mungkin siapin passport nya dan kita akan segera berangkat.—" belum selesai Xiumin ngomong Lay sudah masuk untuk menyelamatkan Tao.

"Lo siapa?" Tanya Kai karena Lay tiba-tiba masuk dan nggak dianggep.

"Gue masuk mau nyelametin, emang kenapa?" ujar Lay sok imut.

Terjadilah perkelahian antara pendekar sumpit a.k.a Lay sama sang penyalur tenaga kerja a.k.a Kai yaitu anak buahnya Bakpao Zi.

Pose keduanya sudah siap untuk bertarung.

"Maju lo!" teriak Kai.

"Oke kalo lo berani. . lo berani berbuat harus berani bertanggung jawab. . " jawab Lay.

"Gue emang berbuat apa?" Tanya Kai sok polos. Lay tidak memperdulikannya.

Kai membawa pedang buatan untuk bertarung dengan Lay. "Hiakk.. "

"Cringg. . ilang. ! Lo nggak liat..'kemana?' gitu dong?" ujar Lay.

"Kan hyung disini .. " ujar Kai sok polos.

"Ya kan pura-puranya. .! kalo yang nonton dirumah nggak tahu, , tahu-tahu gue ilang gitu aja. ." jelas Lay.

Kai mulai menyerang lagi.

"Cring . . ilang. ."

"Kemana ilangnya?" Tanya Kai pada Lay.

"Jangan Tanya gue sarap. . lu kagak ngelihat. . ." teriak Lay.

"Udah ah. . lama lagi. . durasi. ." Chanyeol langsung mencekik leher Kai dan membaringkannya pura-puranya mati.

"Tapi hyung aku kan belum beraksi sama sekali .. " Kai ngga terima sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekik dirinya.

"udah nurut aja tadi gua juga gitu. . " Ujar Sehun.

Tao langsung berlari di sisi Lay dan akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan Lay, Bonsaeng atau Sehun menyerah kalah dan Bakpao Zi atau Xiumin kabur sebelum diapa-apain.

"Akhirnya hancurlah sudah komplotan ini, dan terbongkarlah kejahatan mereka yaitu menjual wanita ke luar negeri. . dan Mei-cin kembali dengan selamat bersama papanya . . dan semua wanita yang akan dijualpun berhasil di selamatkan . ." pungkas Chanyeol menutup cerita.

Luhan dan baekhyun langsung bergabung ke setting begitu juga dengan seluruh pemain dan member. Kecuali D.O dan Chen yang emang nggak ada.

_(Luhan) Geuraeyo nan nul saranghae  
Unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh _

_(Baekhyun) Nan geudae sowoneul ilyuhjoogo shipeun (shipeun) hengoonae yeoshin _

_(Luhan) Sowoneul malhaebwa(Baekhyun) I'm genie for you, boy_

_(Luhan) Sowoneul malhaebwa(Baekhyun) I'm genie for your wish  
(Luhan) Sowoneul malhaebwa(Baekhyun) I'm genie for your dream  
(Luhan) Naegaeman malhaebwa _

_(Baekhyun) I'm genie for your world_

_-O-_

_[Tell me your Wish (Genie)-SNSD]_

_-O-_

*terinspirasi dari Love light yang dicoveri sama Baekhyun dan temennya*

-#V#-

Semua anggota EXO ngumpul di backstage, dan ada seorang crew tv yang datang dan menanya-nanyai mereka.

"Boleh nanya nggak. . apa perasaan EXO setelah memerankan drama tadi dan apa harapan kedepan untuk masing-masing di dalam drama ini. . kayaknya kalian masih lama main di drama ini. ?"

Kris

"Karena tadi aku Cuma muncul sekilas, aku nggak tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi yang pasti aku kesel karena Kai sama Sehun godain Tao mulu. .untuk kedepannya kayaknya aku males ikut acara nggak bener kayak gini. . si Lay noh yang paling semangat, , tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan aku juga akan bermain disana. . please look forward to us. . . "

Chanyeol

"Rasanya sih seneng aja. . tapi radak sebel juga sama Lay-hyung dia terlalu bersemangat. Tapi ini juga seperti kekuatan aku dapat mengontrol cerita dan pemerannya, itu sangat menyenangkan karena semua member baik yang lebih muda atau yang lebih tua dariku melakukan seperti apa yang ku-katakan. Jika kita diberi kesempatan lagi, aku sungguh ingin mencobanya lagi. ."

Tao

"Saat pertama rasanya aku sungguh benci kenapa aku yang harus berperan dan berdandan menjadi yeoja, , dan aku saat itu malu melihat diriku sendiri tapi selang beberapa waktu aku mulai terbiasa. .hehe. aku bahkan sedikit menikmatinya. Dan itu hanya untuk hiburan jadi gwechanna aku mau main lagi. . "

Xiumin

"Perasaannya biasa aja . . aku bener-bener nggak dapat peran banyak, namanya aja bos. . tapi kenapa anak buahku dua itu lebih ngeksis. . aku mau main lagi nyari peran yang lain, selama fans seneng sih aku nggak akan masalah. . . . tapi kayaknya nih yang nggak akan ngeluh dia jadi apa tuh si Lay noh.. "

Kai

"Sebel sama Lay-hyung. . nggak ada yang bener perannya, tapi asik juga kok nggak tahu kenapa aku pengen lagi. . . oh ya karena D.O-hyung sama Chen-hyung nggak bisa hadir dan nggak bisa main disini karena mereka hari ini ada kerjaan. . biar aku aja yang ngucapin buat mereka. . mereka juga mau bermain peran disini. . jadi kalau ada kesempatan lain pasti. . "

Luhan

"Lain kali aku juga mau gantian. . aku mau jadi pemeran biar tahu gimana rasanya. . ada kesempatan lain kan? Oh ya satu lagi . . jangan bikin Baekhyun sebagai penyanyi di acara ini bisa-bisa nih acara jadi konsernya SNSD. ."

Sehun

"Lay-hyung aku benci padamu. . dia yang membully-ku dari awal cerita sampe akhir. . mending dia nggak usah ditanya lah udah pasti dia mau lagi supaya ada kesempatan membully-ku. ."

Baekhyun

"Aku juga mau berperan. . aku mau banyak ngomong daripada banyak nyanyi. . khusus disini. .yayaya please. . "*kedip-kedip*|Au:Diabetes. .#terlalu manis.

Suho

"Seru, aku latihan jadi orang China, kalau aku nanti ketemu sama keluarganya Lay di China udah siap. .. hehehe. . dan Karena sepertinya Lay akan terus ikut di acara ini jadi aku juga akan terus ikut untuk jagain dia supaya nggak macem-macem. . please support us!"

Lay

"Ehm. . kenapa semua member nggak enak sama aku sih. . perasaan aku biasa aja. Aku nggak membulymu Thehun. . salah ya kalau aku semangat?. . udahlah yang penting aku seneng dan pengen main lagi. . dan Suho-hyung alasan apa itu hah?"*blushing*

-tbc/end?-

FF apa yang telah kubuat? *sok innocent?* abalkah? Gajekah?

Pengennya sih ada terusannya ya kayak di ovj gitu. . setiap episode beda cerita. .

Ini terserah reader mau tbc apa lanjut (apa bedanya?). .

Ada yang kurang?

Tell me in review.

Mohon dukungannya kasih saya saran tentang ff ini. .

Please RnR. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : EXO Mini Drama**

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*.**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?#**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. **

**=====w=====**

**Prolog. .. **

Hari ini semua member sedang ada di drom, semuanya pada santai Chen dan Xiumin asyik di ruang tengah sambil belajar Chonggu a.k.a bahasa mandarin, diiringi beberapa snack disamping meja yang pasti itu akan dihabiskan Xiumin dan Chen oh dia tida terlalu suka makan kalau makanan itu diinginkan Xiumin.

Oke yang dewasa yang mana? Yang ngalah yang mana?

Sehun dan Luhan jangan Tanya semua sudah tahu kebiasaan mereka kalo udah bareng, pasti Luhan disuruh nganterin Sehun buat beli Bubble Tea. Padahal yang minum Cuma Sehun doang.

Kai dan D.O mereka sibuk di dapur katanya Kai minta di buatin sesuatu dengan sangat terpaksa D.O membuatnya walaupun Kai bilang ingin membantu tapi endingnya malah di yang bikin ribet dapur dan akhirnya hanya disuruh duduk diam di meja makan dekat dapur untuk menunggu.

TaoRis mereka lagi belanja.

Baekyeol mereka lagi asyik tidur karena kemarin malam mereka begadang sampai pagi, dan baru bisa tidur.

Suho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan Chen ikutan gabung disana.

Lay lagi menenangkan diri di halaman belakang sambil minum green tea kesukaannya.

Kenapa Cuma mereka yang nggak bersama berarti ada yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Diluar rumah, HunHan ma Taoris bertemu di depan rumah dan bertepatan manajer mereka juga mau masuk akhirnya mereka berlima masuk kedalam.

Di ruang tamu.

"Aku nggak lama-lama disini. . pokoknya hari ini kalian akan main drama lagi dan ini ceritanya, kalian saja yang tentukan pemerannya. " ujar sang manajer tergopoh-gopoh dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Luhan yang memegang kertas script itu bingung dan mengangkat bahunya setelah itu memasukkannya di sakunya.

Kris dan Tao menghampiri dan ikut nimbrung dengan ChenMin dan juga Suho. Luhan langsung ke belakang karena tahu Lay masih disana sejak dia berangkat untuk mengantar Sehun, Lay tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempat itu.

"Hehh. . kau bangunkan Dongsaengmu sana. ." Suruh Luhan supaya Lay ada kerjaan, karena dia hanya nurut kalo Luhan yang nyuruh.

Dengan gerakan lambat Lay langsung menuju ke kamar BaekYeol.

TOK TOK. . JEDUAKK BRUAKK

Tidak hanya mengetuk tapi Lay juga menendang pintu itu dan beberapa kali memukulnya .

Baekhyun yang memang peka terhadap suara langsung bangun dan membangunkan Chanyeol. Yaiyalah siapa coba yang nggak bangun kalo caranya kayak begitu.

"Suara apa itu hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Woi kalian berdua bangun! Sebentar lagi ada kerja. ." teriak Lay dan tanpa dijawab Baekhyun pun Chanyeol sudah tahu.

"Kenapa sih dari kemarin dia marah-marah mulu sekarang kita yang kena amukannya. . dia lebih serem dari amukan cewek yang lagi dapet" gumam Chanyeol.

"Sudah turuti saja begitu-begitu dia itu co-leader. . " tenang Baekhyun."Kan Suho-hyung itu leader kita nah berarti dia itu co-leadernya nah kita harus nurut juga sama dia. .ayo sebentar lagi kita berangkat. ."jelas Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol bertanya.

Setelah itu Lay pergi karena sudah mendengar pergerakan dari dalam kamar itu artinya dia berhasil, 5 orang yang sedang menatapnya dari ruang tengah hanya bisa melongo.

"Suho-ah. . kenapa dengan Lay biasanya dia nggak kayak gitu. . rasanya Dorm ini jadi suram kalau dia kayak begitu. . kalau kalian masih ada BaekYeol .. lha di EXO-M kan dia mood makernya,Tao juga sih. . . .tapi awas saja kalau sampai kau apa-apain dia . . " ujar ples wanti Kris.

"Nggak tahu aku. ." ujar Suho malas dan segera pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Berarti ada apa-apa sama mereka. .Lay jadi begitu Suho serasa nggak mau peduli. . ini pasti ada hubungannya." gumam Xiumin.

"Siapa yang ada hubungan?" tiba-tiba Luhan ikut nimbrung dan denger setengah pembicaraan.

"Kau nyadar nggak sih hubungan Suho sama Lay agak aneh gimana gitu akhir-akhir ini. . .?" Tanya Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Mungkinkah kita perlu bertindak? " Tanya Luhan meminta izin sama Xiumin dan pastinya Kris.

"Eh mana script tadi. . kayaknya kita bisa bantu lewat itu deh. . " Gumam Kris ikut rencana evil Luhan yang ketularan dari Sehun.

Tao dan Chen tidak ikut pembicaraan orang dewasa mereka diam aja. Setelah mereka mendiskusikan dan menulis di kertas itu inilah hasilnya. Mereka mengisi kolom yang kosong, dengan senyuman dan seringaian aneh.

Suami : Suho

Istri : Lay

Selingkuhan : Baekhyun.

Narrator : Chanyeol *lagi*.

Hansip : Chen

Singers : Luhan & D.O

Preman : Kai

Pak RT : Xiumin.

"Begini sudah pas kan?" ujar Kris bangga.

"Gege kok aku nggak ada . . ?" Tanya Tao setelah membaca keseluruhan script itu dan memang tidak ada dirinya.

"Tao-nnie gak boleh main ya . . nanti digangguin sama Kai dan Sehun lagi. ." ujar Kris protective.

"Tapi Sehun juga nggak ikut, kamu juga. . curang ah" gumam Xiumin.

"Yang Leader siapa? Udah nurut ajah. . " ucap Kris sarkatis.

Di dalam Van, Suho dan Lay duduk jauh-jauhan Lay ada di sebelah Chen, dan Suho dia akhirnya satu bangku sama XIumin dan menejernya.

"Karena mereka terbawa emosi masing-masing . . jadinya tidak akan ada yang menanyakan bagaimana ceritanya. . kekeke. . " kekeh Luhan disamping Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Gege?" Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan gege terimut menurtnya ini dan sekarang dia mulai bisa tertawa evil seperti dirinya jangan-jangan sudah ketularan. .

"Ani. . bukan-apa-apa. . " ujar Luhan sambil balik tersenyum manis.

-vvvv-

"Hah aku yang jadi yeoja? Kenapa nggak Tao aja sih?" Tanya Lay pada Luhan yang baru saja memberitahukan perannya. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan deathglare dari Kris.

Semua member sedang mempelajari perannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah ini keputusan manajer . . lagipula bukannya kau tidak akan mengeluh. . " tambah Xiumin padahal mereka bohong.

Dengan terpaksa karena Luhan, Xiumin dan Kris itu berarti ke-3 gege yang paling dihormatinya mereka sudah setuju jadi ya. . terpaksa aja.

"Aku main nih. .?" Tanya Bekhyun kesenengan. Tapi setelah salah satu noona membawakan baju yeoja senyuman Baekhyun radak menurun intensitasnya. "Aku jadi Yeoja juga hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun pada seluruh hyung dan gegenya.

Chanyeol sudah selesai make-up dan siap mantengin Baekhyun yang mau dandanan yeoja. Yang lain baru mulai baca scriptnya, yang paling kaget adalah Lay mengenai perannya tapi dia terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri supaya professional.

"Ayo Hyung-deul dan Dongsaeng-deul. . . sebentar lagi acaranya mau mulai, Ayo Luhan-hyung sama Kyungsoo-ah. . " ajak Chanyeol karena mereka yang akan keluar pertama.

.

.

Di dalam studio, semua crew sudah siap dan akan segera dimulai.

Luhan dan D.O bersiap-siap di samping Chanyeol. Setelah music mulai mengiringi dimulailah acaranya.

_(D.O) Keep downing drinks like this, not tomorrow that just right Now. . now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire, gonna burn this mother f;;ker down, down, down, down, down, down._

_[Luhan & D.O] hands up, when the music drops we both put our hands up _

_Put your hands on my body._

_[Luhan] Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes. ._

_[Luhan & D.O] couse baby tonight DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight the DJ got us falling in love again_

_-o-_

(Usher-_ DJ got us falling in love again_)

-o-

"ANNYEOLLL . .. " teriak Chanyeol niatnya mau membuka acara. Tapi langsung dipukul barengan sama Luhan dan D.O disampingnya.

"Yang bener dong . ulang!" tegur Luhan.

"Yeilah ngeksis dikit kagak boleh. . " gerutu Chanyeol "Annyeong. . Yeorobun! bertemu lagi dengan saya narrator paling ganteng dunia akherat. . pada kesempatan kali ini saya masih diberi kuasa sebagai yang memimpin jalannya cerita—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena dia lagi-lagi dipukul dua orang disampingnya.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Chanyeol ngerasa nggak salah.

"Lama ah hyung. . nanti aku gantiin lho. . hyung mau nyanyi disini. . " ujar D.O

"Oke-oke fine. . cerita kali ini tentang seorang suami yang takut sama istrinya. disamping itu dia berteman dengan salah seorang preman kampung dan sering curhat, suatu hari dikampung mereka muncul wanita cantik yang nyari kontrakan, mereka tertarik dan saling bersaing mendapatkan wanita tersebut, dan ternyata wanita tersebut adalah. . emhh" Chanyeol tidak meneruskannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan mendekat.

"Ini beneran Baekkie adalah seorang janda. .?" Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Ceritanya emang gitu udahlah. . cepetan lanjutin. .. " titah Luhan.

"Ne pokoknya gitu. . mari kita lihat langsung saja lah . ." putus Chanyeol sambil merutuki script itu.

**-nnnn-**

Di sebuah setting di salah satu gang di sebuah kampung, keluarlah Kai dan Suho, ceritanya mereka disini sudah berteman lama. Karena saking deketnya mereka sering curhat tentang masalah mereka. Biasanya sih yang cerita itu Suho soal rumah tangganya.

"Sebetulnya lo mau curhat apa sih? Kok manggil-manggil gue kesini?" Tanya Suho. "Ada masalah sama bini lo?" tambah Suho, Kai hanya melongo heran.

"Yang ada masalah kan Hyung. . yang mau curhat itu hyung. . gue kan ceritanya disini nggak punya bini, disini yang punya istri itu hyung..."jelas Kai.

"Berarti gue yang curhat dong.. "

"Ya emang mustinya hyung yang curhat gitu kan?. ."

"Berarti situ nggak usah curhat. ."

"emang nggak mau curhat . . hyung aja yang nanya ma gue, "

"Berarti gue yang curhat ya?"

"Hyung yang curhat, karena hyung punya masalah. Tanya ke gue. . "

"Lo nggak curhat kan?"

"gue nggak curhat, ,"

"Yang punya masalah gue?"

"Iya hyung yang punya masalah. . kan gue ini ceritanya temen hyung"

"Berarti lo nggak usah curhat. . "

"Emang enggak! Ni orang nyebelin lama-lama" Kai mulai emosi.

"Jadi gini gue lagi sebel sama bini gue. . . gue berantem terus sama bini gue gara-gara bini gue manja banget orangnya mintanya yang nggak-nggak. . sebel gue. . " mulai Suho.

"Emang minta gimana dia?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Masa' setiap jam 12 malem dia bangunin gue Cuma buat nemenin dia mumet-mumet rumah katanya kalau nggak gitu dia nggak bisa tidur. . . ngapain coba setelah itu gue nggak boleh tidur. . suruh nungguin dia tidur dulu . .yang bener aja manja kan?" ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"Sebenernya masalah antara suami dan istri adalah biasa dalam rumah-tangga. . itu akan bisa diselesaikan dengan keikhlasan hati dan. . rasa cinta" ujar Kai sambil membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya." Caranya supaya istri hyung nggak marah-marah sama hyung adalah beliin apa yang dia suka . dia sukanya apa sih?" Tanya Kai.

"Dia sukanya kue-kuean. . kalo nggak salah tidbits gitu namanya katanya Kris. . " jawab Suho.

"Tapi ada cara lain , , hyung turutin kata-kata gue. . dengerin dan lakuin persis sama apa yang sudah aku ajarin ya. . ."ujar Kai, Suho hanya manggut-manggut. "Ini satu trik untuk mengatasi hubungan yang mulai retak. . pertama kalo hyung bertemu sama istri hyung angkat dagunya. . " ujar Kai sambil langsung memerankannya pada Suho, Cuma Suho mah nganut aja dah.

"Tatap matanya penuh cinta. . abis itu . . ." Suruh Kai dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Suho. Suho makin bingung.

"Setelah menatap matanya langsung BISIKIN. .." Kai langsung memegang kepala Suho dan memperagakan bagaimana caranya. "Bisikin dengan kata yang penuh dengan kemesraan" Kai memposisikan telinga Suho ada di dekat mulutnya.

"AI LOP YOUH. ." teriak Kai di depan kuping Suho kayak bagain scream di lagu MAMA , otomatis Suho langsung menjauh.

"Gitu caranya. . " pungkas Kai tanpa dosa.

"Udah, gue nggak mau curhat sama lo lagi lah. . masak gue curhatnya dikit lo nyiksanya banyak. . " komen Suho sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. "Yah nggak gitu juga kali bisikin mah biasa aja. . nggak usah yang BISIKIN!. ." Suho mempraktikan balik yang tadi dilakukan Kai.

"Atau kalau nggak mau ada satu cara lagi. . hyung kan pinter nyanyi kan? hyung nyanyiin aja lagu romantis. . biasanya cewel-cewek luluh sama hal yang berbau romantis. ." usul Kai.

"Ya. .ya. apa?" Suho merasa ini adalah ide yang bagus, dan nggak ngarang kayak yang tadi.

"Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu , ingin ingin ini-itu banyak sekali ~~"

"Masa' lagunya Doraemon? Ini kan gue ma bini gue. . " ujar Suho nggak terima, ternyata endingnya juga nggak bener.

"Masih mending. . ntar aku nyanyiin lagunya pororo lho . . " tambah Kai.

"Itu mah Kyungsoo. . yang kau ajakin nonton pororo. . bini gua mah ogah ama yang begituan. . " protes Suho, D.O diseberang sana hanya tersenyum malu.

"Yah pokoknya intinya gitu. . hyung harus lakuin apa yang gue udah perintahin oke?" ujar Kai.

"Oke deh, , sekarang gua pulang dulu mau praktekin. . " ujar Suho berpamitan.

Suho bermaksud lewat di salah satu gang sempit, dan harusnya saat itu Baekhyun masuk dan bertabrakan dengan Suho. Tapi sampai Suho ada di dalam Baekhyun belum muncul.

Baekhyun baru masuk dan Suho menganut di belakangnya. Melihat itu Kai hanya terkakak geli. Baekhyun juga baru menyadari kalau Suho ada di belakangnya.

"Yah. . kan ceritanya mau nabrak. . " teriak Baekhyun.

"Lo telat masuknya . ." ujar Suho.

Kai langsung mendorong Baekhyun masuk lagi "Ulang. .ulang". Baekhyun masuk lagi dan Suho siap-siap.

"Nih bener ni nabraknya. . Gue nabrak cewek .." Suho masuk lagi berharap dia menabrak Baekhyun, eh ternyata Chanyeol yang didahapannya dan akan ditabraknya Suho langsung kaget.

"Ati-ati kalo jalan. . main nabrak-nabrak aja. ." marah Chanyeol.

"Kok jadi berubah gini sih. . perasaan tadi cewek cantik .. kok berubah jadi tiang bendera buat upacara anak SD gini. . ." ujar Suho pada Kai.

"Kok jadi begitu sih. . harusnya hyung nabrak cewek. ." ujar Kai.

Adegan di ulang lagi, Baekhyun masuk dan tertabrak Suho "Aduh jatuh. ." Baekhyun sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya, Suho langsung mendekati tas itu dan. . . membuangnya.

Kai yang liat langsung bisikin Suho. "Malah dibuang ,, , ambilin. .!"ujar Kai. "Aduh nggak pengalaman banget sih. . nih lihat gue. . udah pengalaman gue ama yang beginian." Kai maju mau nyontohin.

Kai menabrak Baekhyun pelan dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan tasnya lagi. "Nih lihatin. ." saat Kai ngomong ma Suho Chanyeol muncul lagi dan nengahi mereka.

"Kenapa neng?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil ngambilin tasnya Baekki, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lucu. Kai merasa terganggu "Nih orang lagi. . saya kan mau nyontohin, hyung nggak mau ngalah sih. . ini kan Cuma acting. ." ujar Kai.

"Udah ah. . jangan diulang-ulang mulu. . panas gue, , "ujar Chanyeol kemudian pergi lagi.

"Oh yaudah langsung aja deh. .Boleh tahu nggak siapa namanya?" Tanya Suho.

"Kenalin nama saya Yixing. . " ujar Baekhyun sambil menyalami tangan Suho.

"Oh. . kayak istri saya namanya. ." jawab Suho lempeng, Kai langsung nyamperin lagi.

"Kalo kenalan sama cewek jangan lempeng gitu dong .. " ajar Kai.

"Emang lo dulu pacaran begitu?" Tanya Suho minta diajarin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak kamu contohin aja. . yang ini namanya siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Saya Kai. ."

"Oh. . kenalin nama saya Kyungsoo, lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo. . " lagi lagi Baaekhyun.

"Bini gue dong. . ini perasaan namanya bini-bini kita semua. ." ujar Kai, D.O yang ada diseberang hanya tersenyum malu.

"Saya mau nyari kontrakan, , tau alamat ini nggak.?" Tanya Baekhyun mereka deket banget sambil ngobrol, tiba-tiba Lay datang dengan hati yang cemburu, dia bukan cemburu karena Baekhyun tapi emang dari awal dia cemburu sama Suho.

"Jadi gini. .Kamu sudah berani . . main cewek di depan saya ya? " marah Lay.

"Siapa yang—"

"Itu tadi buktinya deket-deket. . aku lihat sendiri" omel Lay, Kai langsung nyamperin Lay dan memotong perkataan Suho "Tadi pas nabrak pegang-pegang tangannya terus bilang 'aduh kenapa kamu?' bilang gitu. ." kompor Kai.

"Sampek Gitu?" pasti Lay "Saya jatuh aja dia ngomongnya apa 'Matanya kemana?'. . nggak ada manis-manisnya. ." teriak Lay.

"Tadi dia juga bilang gini. 'Kamu udah makan belum makan dong , ,ntar kamu sakit. . ' begitu dia bilang . " tambah Kai.

"Perasaan tadi gue nggak ngomong begitu deh. . provokator lo!" gumam Suho terpojok terus mukul Kai.

"Sama aku aja, nggak pernah perduliin. . malah makanan kesukaanku suka dihabisin. ." ujar Lay sedikit curhat, Kai mendekat lagi.

"Masak dia bilang begini. .'Kamu, kalau aku nelpon kamu, kamu punya hape nggak? Kalo ngga punya ntar au beliin. . ' gitu dia bilang . ." Kai semakin seneng ngomporinnya.

"Saya lagi nyari kontrakan katanya mau dibayarin juga. ." Tambah Baekhyun, Suho dipojokkan dua orang sekaligus.

"Orang kok punya istri ngga diurusin. . malah ngurusin orang lain. . Pulang!" teriak Lay marah.

"Beb. . udah beb. . malu. ." tenang Suho.

"Apa itu bab-beb-bab-beb. .beb apa?"

"Potong BeBek. ."

"Udah ayo pulang! nyuci dirumah. . cucian banyak!" tarik Lay.

Kai mendekati Lay lagi mau ngomporin lagi. "Dia bilang juga 'Mau ngga aku ajak jalan-jalan ke Paris. . ' gitu. ."ujar Kai.

Suho langsung menginterupsi mereka berdua "Ke paris? Gue ke myeongdong aja nebeng sama lo. .ngapain gue ke Paris. ." bela Suho.

-bbbbb-

Suho memang takut dengan istrinya, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa tertarik dengan Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Kai memiliki perasaan yang sama juga, tapi Suho mulai mendekati dia di belakang istrinya.

Suho membantu Baekhyun menemukan kontrakan dan menemui pak RT, tapi ada maunya.

Baekhyun keluar sendirian tapi di setting udah ada Chanyeol.

"Saya lagi nyari kontrakan . ." ujar Baekhyun.

"Gimana kalo ngontraknya di hati aku aja. ." rayu Chanyeol. Kemudian Suho keluar.

"Malah pacaran disini. . udah sono loh. . pinjem Baekki sebentar. . " ijin Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan diapa-apain ya?" ujar Chanyeol.

Suho langsung memberikan belanjaannya pada Baekhyun. "Udah ya .. make-upnya udah cukup kan?" Tanya Suho pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi eye-liner ku habis . . aku mau dibeliin di mall gitu. . masak Cuma ke pasar. ." paksa Baehyun.

"Udah aku udah nggak punya duwit lagi. . " ujar Suho.

Lagi asik-asik pedekate masuklah seorang hansip a.k.a Chen.

"Ah kebetulan. . kamu kan ketua vocal ya?. . nyanyiin buat kita dong. . yang romantis . ." suruh Suho pada Chen.

"Lagunya buat siapa?" Tanya Lay polos.

"Ya buat kita berdua lah, yang pacaran kan kita. ." paksa Suho.

"Aku juga ketua vocal lho, kok. . ngga disuruh nyanyi sih. .?" Tanya Baehyun.

"Kamu kan sekarang jadi yeoja dan kalo lo yang nyanyi bisa-bisa SNSD concert pindah kesini. . " ujar Suho.

"Masih mending itu masih berkelas. . kalau Kai yang konser ntar dangdutan keliling yang pindah mau. .?" ledek Baekhyun.

"WOI gue nggak pernah gitu! Kagak doyan gua!" teriak Kai keluar sekilas dan masuk lagi. Mereka bertiga hanya melongo heran karena Kai yang masuk buat ngomong gituan doang.

"Yang romantis ya?" Tanya Chen mengembalikan ke cerita.

Chen menarik nafas dan hendak menyanyi. "Aku ingin begini . aku ingin begitu. . ingin ingin ini-itu banyak sekali. ." Chen nyanyiin lagunya.

"Ntar. . mas. . curiga nih gua jangan-jangan lo berguru sama Kai ya? Lagu Romantisnya gitu. . " Tanya Suho.

Lagi asik-asiknya nyanyi doraemon bareng, Lay masuk dan berlarian, Suho langsung sembunyi.

"Mana. . mana itu orang. . tadi gue lihat ada disini?" Tanya Lay.

"Sabar. . bu. ..kenapa? ada apa bu?" Tanya Chen.

"Jadi gini kamu selama ini, ngabisin uang jatah snack-ku. . buat ni cewek. . " ujar Lay.

"Yah. . habis uang jatah snack-mu saja sampai berjuta-juta. . " bela Suho.

"Heh.. kamu. . nama kamu siapa? Kenapa sih kamu menghancurkan rumah tangga saya sih. . ?" Tanya Lay ke Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang saya ngerusak rumah tangga ibuk?" bela Baekhyun.

"Buktinya kau selalu berdua terus sama suami saya. .awas kamu kalo sekali lagi deket-deket suami saya . ..," ujar Lay setelah itu dia manggil Chen.

"Ibu nggak jambak-jambakan disini?" Tanya Chen sebagai keamanan.

"Nggak mau ntar rame di infotaintmen. " gurau Baekhyun.

"Saya ini butuh perlindungan . . pak" ujar Lay pada Chen.

"Ibu mau perlindungan yang bagaimana. .. sudah lebih baik kita lapor pak RT saja. .." ujar Chen dan segera membawa Lay. Suho langsung marah-marah nggak jelas, Lay deket-deket sama Chen.

"Saya yang ngelindungi siapa? Siapa. . yang ngelindungin saya?" teriak Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung masuk ke setting dan menarik Baekhyun keluar.

**-www-**

Pindah Setting dimana mereka ada di depan rumah pak RT.

Terlihat Lay dan Chen sedang berduaan mungkin menunggu Pak RT, dia Curhat sama Chen soal rumah tangganya dan masuklah Suho dengan hati yang cemburu.

"Hehh .. jadi gini ya sekarang kamu yang selingkuh . . "

"Selingkuh dari mana?" beo Lay.

"Ini buktinya bedua-duaan sama nih hansip. . "

"Kamu pura-pura ya ? kamu Cuma pura-pura cemburu ya?" marah Lay sambil mendekat kearah Suho.

"Awas. . ge, jangan deket-deket. ." sela Chen karena Lay terus ada disampingnya.

"Tuh giliran ma dia aja deket-deket. . giliran ma gue dijauhin. ." teriak Suho.

"Selama ini yang jauhin itu kamu, bukan saya!" teriak Lay balik.

Para member lain yang ada di belakang stage pada ngelihat kayaknya pertengkaran ini nyata deh, bukan sekedar dari script.

"Kayaknya memang itu masalah mereka yang sebenarnya deh. . soalnya akhir-akhir ini Suho-hyung sering keluar sama cewek. . " gumam Sehun.

"Jjinja?" semua pada melihat ke arah Sehun seperti pandangan 'Kenapa-kau-sudah-tahu?'.

"Jadi karena itu Lay ngambek. . karena Suho nggak mau ngaku dia itu siapa?"ujar Kris.

"Ntar lagi. . gue masuk. Gue ada ide . . tunggu aja yah. . saksiin dari sini ayo. . Virus ikut aku. ." ajak Xiumin pada Chanyeol.

Kembali ke stage yang ada Suho dan Lay serta Chen dan melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tadi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah ribut. .saya disini dicurhati istri bapak—" perkataan Chen dipotong Suho.

"Boleh, kalau kau berselingkuh dengan dia, tinggalkan aku sebagai suamimu. . aku muak denganmu" ujar Suho.

'DEG'

Perasaan Lay mulai nggak enak, tapi dia masih menjunjung tinggi rasa professionalitas.

"Eh. . yang mestinya MUAK itu aku bukan kamu . ." marah Lay makin meningkat intensitasnya.

"Buktinya kamu yang berduaan dengan dia. . "

"Terus maksud kamu apa?"

"aku nggak maksud apa-apa?"

"Ngomong ayo! Aku nggak mungkin selingkuh . . aku ini paling jujur tahu nggak. .?"

"TIDAK BISA!" sela Chanyeol *inget yang biasanya di ovj*.

"APAA?" teriak Lay pada Chanyeol, Lay semakin marah dan Chanyeol langsung masuk lagi nggak berani nongol. "Disini yang jelas-jelas Selingkuh itu kamu, aku disini Cuma minta keadilan. . dia ini sebagai pelindung masyarakat—" perkataan Lay dipotong Suho.

"Pura-pura kamu. ."

"Emang kamu tahu apa aku sama dia?" Tanya Lay.

"Tadi kamu peluk-peluk dia. . "

"Mana? Nggak pernah aku memeluk dia. .aku Cuma begini biasanya. "ujar Lay sambil memeluk Chen.

"Tuh. . sama aja . "

"Ini contoh . ." Lay melepas pelukannya dari Chen.

"Contoh kok terus-terusan . .Sudah jika kau memang tidak percaya padaku biar aku yang mengalah. . kalau kalian mau kawin silahkan aja. . "ucap Suho.

"Nggak mungkin saya melakukannya. .saya nggak mungkin kawin sama dia" ucap Lay.

Xiumin memasuki setting sebagai seorang RT dan berusaha untuk menengahi Suho dan Lay.

"Hyung. . perlu dijelasin masalahnya nggak?" Tanya Chen selaku bawahannya Xiumin.

"Nggak usah, saya sudah tahu. . saya ini RT dari pagi sampai malem nggak pernah bisa tidur. . ."ucap Xiumin.

"Kenapa pak?" Tanya Lay.

"Kenapa itu karena kita berantem terus. .?" Tanya Suho.

"Banyak nyamuk." Ujar XIumin.

"Kirain mikirin kita?" ngomel Suho.

"Emang warga Cuma kalian saja? Saya ini masih banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan, banyak warga yang juga perlu di urus –"

"Yah kalo bapak nggak suka disini bapak pindah aja. . " suruh Lay memotong perkataan XIumin.

"Dia yang berkuasa loh. . kok yang disuruh pindah. . ?" ingat Suho.

"Yah kita kan berantem pake mulut kita sendiri. . nggak suka ya pidah aja. ." beo Lay.

"Bapak ini tuh mau benerin rumah tangga kita?" ujar Suho lagi sambil nunjuk Xiumin.

"Sudah-sudah. . ceritain gimana ini sebenarnya. ." Tanya Xiumin.

"Gini sebenarnya . . saya selingkuh ketahuan.. begitu saya sudah insap dia malah selingkuh sama dia . ." jelas Suho sambil nunjuk Chen.

"Yah balas dendam kan boleh. ."ujar Lay.

"Nggak kok saya nggak diapa-apain. ." bela Chen takut hyungnya marah.

"Inikan masalah rumah tangga, sebenarnya saya nggak mau ikut campur tapi karena demi keamanan dan kenyamanan warga jadi biar kita selesaikan bersama. .panggil saksinya ajah " ujar Xiumin.

Kai langsung datang ke setting.

"Saya denger kalian ribut? Ada apa sih sebenarnya? " Tanya Kai.

"Ini . . masalah rumah tangga kita. . " jawab Suho.

"Kenapa rumah tangga?. kenapa enggak Rumah rubuh?" Tanya kai lagi tapi nggak nyambung.

"Susah pak benerinnya. ." jawab Suho.

"Kenapa? Kalian meributkan tentang cewek cantik yang bernama Baekhyun itu . . dia itu sudah menjadi milikku sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan dia. . " ujar Kai sambil sedikit melirik ke arah D,O di seberang sana "Kyungie hyung ini hanya acting ya. ." teriak Kai.

"APA?" Suho sok kaget "Bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi. ." Lay yang ngelihatnya hanya menahan tawa karena Suho terlalu over actingnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. . " ujar Kai tegas.

Suho langsung mendekat pada Kai dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Tolong pak. . aku sangat mencintainya. ." Suho makin memohon.

"Sudahlah. . Sobirin inget—"

"udah enak-enak kayak layar lebar. . namanya Sobirin, Solakin aja sekalian. . ."Ujar Suho.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun datang didampingi Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Dan mulai nggak bisa diam mumet terus.

"Jadi selama ini kalian memperebutkan wanita ini? Yah yang kalian rebutkan ya seperti ini. . udah minum obat?" Tanya Xiumin sambil nunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ada yang salah sama saya?" Tanya Baekhyun sok innocent.

"Mari kita dengarkan saja dari yang bersangkutan. . kamu ini pilih dia atau dia. ." Tanya Xiumin sambil nunjuk Kai dan Suho.

"Saya? Saya tidak memilih dia ataupun dia. . " ujar Baekhyun yang kini sudah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa? Jadi. . " ucapan Suho dan Kai terpotong.

"Akhirnya terbuka sudah bahwa Baekhyun hanya morotin uang mereka, dan dia sudah punya calon sendiri, bukan diantara mereka berdua. .Suho pun menyesali perbuatannya dan meminta maaf pada istrinya. ." ucap Chanyeol sebagai narrator. Dan Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dari belakang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol, seperti mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol lah calonnya.

Suho langsung mendatangi Lay, dan semua member keluar. Dan mengerubungi Suho dan Lay.

"Aku mau minta maaf sama kamu. . karena selama ini kamu sudah kubohongi. . . wahai istriku. ." ujar Suho dan memegang kedua tangan Lay dan mencium tangannya sekilas .

"CIEEE.. . "yang lain hanya bisa nyurakin.

"Peluk dong.!" Ucap Tao.

Suho langsung memeluk Lay, "Jeongmal. .mianhaeyo" bisiknya di sela-sela pelukannya.

Luhan dan D.O masuk juga ke setting mereka langsung menyanyikan lagu closing dibantu Baekhyun.

_[Baekhyun] Stand by me nal parabwajwo Ajik sarangeul morujiman  
[D.O]Stand by me nal jikyobwajwo Ajik sarange sotul-jiman_

[Luhan] Noreul bulsurok kibuni chohwajyo Nado mollae noraereul bullo  
[D.O] Han songi jangmireul sago shipojin Iron nae moseub shingihande

[Baekhyun] Nae ma-eumi noyege dah-neundeuthae I sesangi areumdawo (areumdawo)  
[Luhan] Iron solle-i-meul nodo neuggindamyon Budi chogumman kidaryojwo

[All] Together make it love  
Forever making you smile  
Noye hwanhan miso gadukhi

Together make it love  
Forever making you smile  
[D.O] Ije naesoneul naesoneul chaba

Stand by me nareul parabwajyo  
[Baekhyun] Ajik sarangeul moreujiman  
[Luhan] Stand by me nareul jikyobwajwo  
Ajik sarange sotungot kata

_-o-_

_[Stand by me-SHINee]_

_-o-_

-#V#-

Di dorm.

"Yasudah kalau kau memang mementingkannya. . sana tidur diluar!" Lay marah dan membuang semua bantal dan selimut Suho keluar kamar yang baru beberapa hari mereka tepati, setelah tukar kamar sama Hun-Han couple.

"Yixing-ah. . " ucap Suho tapi terputus karena Lay sudah menutup pintunya.

"Hahh lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar. . aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi . " ujar Kris menyerah dan melengang pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Padahal baru kemarin baikan. ." gumam Chen.

"Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya. . " ujar Xiumin sambil asik makan popcorn dan masih konsen ke film yang mereka tonton di ruang tengah.

"Lay-ah. ..ntar aku jelasin tapi bukain pintunya. ." teriak Suho lagi berharap Lay berubah pikiran.

_Tbc_

Jiahhh. . makin gaje. . ?

Udahlah chap depan minta tokoh utamanya siapa . . kalau bisa ntar tak buatin. . menurut suara terbanyak. . .

Gomawo buat yang review maap nggak bisa bales tapi beneran saya seneng banget. .

Jeongmal khamsa hamnida. .

** .5****, ****kimhyunshi****, ****Julie YunJae****, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ayam ayam, rmfn1330, dan g****olden13****.**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : EXO Mini Drama *3***

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*.**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?#**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. **

**=====w=====**

-0-

Ngintip kertas script dulu yuk!

Narrator : Suho

Singer : Baekhyun & D.O

Anak Punk : Sehun

Pacar Anak Punk : Luhan.

Ibu Luhan : Xiumin

Calon Tunangan Luhan : Chen.

Penghulu : *pinjem* Lay

Anak Buah Chen : Tao.

Chanyeol kali ini nggak ikut main Cuma nemenin aja, Kris jangan Tanya dia males, Kai? Dia lagi sakit encok sudah 4 hari di rumah sakit jadi nggak bisa ikut.

Seperti biasanya acara dibuka dengan iringan lagu tapi biasanya dibawakan dengan nada yang indah dan penyanyi yang kalem, tapi berbeda kali ini musiknya sedikit agak keras a.k.a nge-rock.

Keluarlah dua namja dengan dandanan niat banget mau jadi anak punk baju udah lengkap style anak punk ples rambut pasangan kayak sapu ijuk.

"AYO WADDUP KRISS"

"HEY YOU WAZZUP!"

_[Chanyeol] seodulleo seodulleo oneulman yeollineun pyeonghaengtongno 4dimensyeoneuro  
saeroun nae sesang eoje mannan naega anilgeoya geotbogiron  
ama ttokgata boigetjiman, geureon ppeonhan geotdeul gidaehaji ma  
imi 1 deohagi 1 dabeun jeoldaero 2 Nah~ Welcome to the night_

That's right!

[kris] Selected VIP wouldn't it be mind-blowingly awesome  
Now we're on a rock rock rocket, just gotta keep your seatbelt fastened

[Chanyeol] oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari  
oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam

[Kris] No you're not gonna shoulda woulda this and coulda woulda that  
cuz we're never coming back to this trap  
See those two full moons, you're the chosen knight  
go and spread good news, cuz we got no time 

_oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari  
oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam _

_-0-_

[EXO- Two Moons]

-0-

"YEAHH!"

"WOIII"

Suho langsung keluar dari belakang dan menginterupsi mereka berdua soalnya baru hari ini dia jadi narrator nya dan langsung diganggu dua orang paling nyebelin soalnya mereka berdua nggak bisa diingatkan dengan kata-kata musti ngotot dulu, harusnya yang jadi penyanyi kali ini adalah Baekhyun dan D.O kok malah mereka keluar-keluar bikin ribut suasana.

"Ntar, ntar. ini apa-apaan ini. .?" Tanya Suho.

"Ini baru anak PUNK!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Eh. .eh disini yang jadi anak punk itu Sehun kalian yang nggak main. ngapain ngikut-ngikut . .?" marah Suho sambil nunjukkin bukti yang ada di scriptnya. "Bantuin gue dikit napa, kalau lo naratornya gua nggak ganggu.. sekarang giliran gue lo bikin rusuh. ." omel Suho.

"Anak muda pak, , kebebasan berkreativitas pak. ." sindir Chanyeol. Sebenarnya mau nerusin kalau Suho yang udah kebapak-bapakan.

"kreativitas sih kreati—" perkataan Suho terpotong ketika Tao juga masuk ke dalam setting dan berpakaian lebih tragis a.k.a lebih parah stylenya dari Chanyeol dan Kris dengan wardrobe seadanya.

"Jika kami bersama, nyalakan tanda bahaya~~ Yeahhh!" Tao datang langsung nyanyi walaupun dikit dan disambut oleh Kris dan Chanyeol, sementara Suho makin kualahan. "Ini apa lagi. . " gerutunya.

"Woih tahu dari mana lo ada lagu itu. . ?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Nggak tahu gua pinjem laptopnya author isinya gituan. . yah gua cobak ajah. . katanya biar jadi anak punk" ujar Tao polos. *pitnes itu*

"Salam anak Punk. .bro!" mereka bertiga langsung kompak.

"Ntar, yang jadi pertanyaan saya ini anak mana?" Suho langsung nyeret Tao.

"Anak Punk dong. . !" bangga Tao "Nggak lihat nih udah tattoo an. ." tunjuk Tao pada lengannya yang baru saja dia gambari sendiri dengan spidol *tahu gambaran Tao di China big concert*.

"Anak Punk mana?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Anak 'Pank'alan ojek. . " jawab Tao.

Kris mendekati Tao merasa ada yang aneh di kedua lengan Tao begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Tatonya MCK. ." ujar kris sesuai dengan tulisan yang ada di lengan kiri Tao.

"TOILET. . " Chanyeol membaca yang sebelah kanan dan dibawahnya ada gambar toiletnya.

"Lo anak punk apa anak WC lo? Isinya beginian" Tanya Kris.

"Gege nggak tahu artinya sih . ."

"MCK apaan tuh?" Tanya Kris makin penasaran.

"Mengenang Cinta yang Kelabu"

CIEEEE

"Kalau TOILET.. ?" Chanyeol ganti yang penasaran.

"T nya.. ?"Tanya Kris

"Tempat . . dimana aku berteduh. ." ngarang Tao.

"O"

"Orang yang aku cintai entah kemana, ,"

"I. .?"

"Ih . . udah kesana kemari tetep nggak ketemu. ."

"L?"

"Lari . . aku mencari. ."

"E, ,"

"Ehh. . kemana dia?"

"G. .?" Tanya Suho, Tao celingukan tahu kalau Suho ngerjain.

"G nggak ada G, yang ada T. . " ralatnya.

"Iya iya, T. ." ujar Suho.

"Tadi kan aku udah ngomong yah begitu artinya . ." marah Tao.

Mereka semua hanya memutar bola matanya. Dan penonton hanya nyorakin.

"Sudah. . nih ceritanya kalian bertiga bukan anak punk. . dan kalian nggak ikut main. ." ujar Suho memperjelas sambil mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari setting. "Kalian berdua juga keluar!" perintah Suho pada TaoRis di sebelahnya.

Bukannya masuk mereka malah ada di dekat kamera dan menghalangi Suho yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Woi. . ngalingin saya itu. . " gumamnya.

"Mau masuk tipi dia. ." ajak Kris dan mengajak Tao pindah sebelum pindah dia ngeksis bentar di depan kamera.

"Lo jualan, gue nyusul. ." ujar Tao.

"Gue beli..! " Kris benerin dan mendorong Tao masuk buat ganti baju.

-.-

-.-

Suho memulai narasinya.

"selamat malam para pemirsa sekalian. . malam hari ini kami kembali dengan sebuah cerita berjudul 'PUNK IN PINK'. .diceritakan Sehun anak Punk menjalin cinta dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Luhan, namun apa yang terjadi ternyata orang tua Luhan tidak menyetujui, apalagi penampilan Sehun sendiri. Yang lebih menyakitkan Sehun ternyata Luhan sudah dijodohkan dengan pengusaha kaya, ,, yah mari kita saksikan langsung saja . . " narasi Suho.

Di settingan sebuah restoran.

Masuklah Xiumin dia berperan sebagai ibu Luhan. Tidak berapa lama muncullah Chen menyusul kedalam. Xiumin langsung bingung.

"Kamu siapa? Masuk restoran orang sembarangan, setiap buka ada kamu, buka lagi kamu lagi. ." marah Xiumin. Gantian Chen yang bingung.

"Heh, aku yang punya restoran ini. .yah jelaslah aku setiap hari disini" jelas Chen.

"Nggak bisa .. "

"Ini gimana sih ceritanya pak. . ?" Tanya Chen makin bingung pada Suho.

Suho masuk.

"Yang jadi masalah apa? Yang punya restoran itu dia bu. ." tunjuk Suho pada Chen, Xiumin akhirnya ngalah.

"Oh . . aku kan juga punya restoran . . tapi restoranku mana?" Tanya Xiumin pada Suho.

"Restoran ibu nyelip kali. ." jawab SUho ngasal.

"Saya ini orang kaya dimarah-marahin. . " sombong Chen.

"Kaya apa?" Tanya Xiumin nggak terima.

"Ini yang punya saya, ini semua ngutang. . hyung tahu nggak?" ujar Chen nunjuk ke sekitarnya.

"Saya sebetulnya males saya ada disini, nyesel aku .. kenapa aku bisa sampek disini. . ?" ujar Xiumin marah.

Chen langsung mendekat dan memegang pipi Xiumin. "Kenapa sih hyung marah-marah terus sama aku. ?" ujar Chen. Semuanya pada nyorakin. "Tuh . . disini saya ceritanya kan emang ngerayu hyung. ." jelas Chen, karena dia berperan jadi ibu Luhan.

"Nggak dapet yang seumuran. . yang tuaan diembat. . " ejek Suho.

Disini Chen naksir sama Baekhyun. *inget Chen yang peluk2 baekhyun di Disneyland & Chan-Chen yang rebutan Baekki*

"Eh baru muncul dia . . halooo. ." sapa Chen pada Baekhyun yang ada di tempat singer, tapi langsung salting ketika Chanyeol intip-intip dari belakang dan menatap tajam pada Chen.

"Ada Chanyeol. ." ujar Xiumin dan Suho sambil ketawa ngejek.

"Maksudnya D.O bukan Baekhyun. . emosian mulu, gue tabok juga lo. . " marah Chen nunjuk ke arah D.O, jelasin ke Chanyeol supaya nggak salah paham.

Kemudian Chanyeol duduk di belakang Baekhyun buat ngelindungi dari gangguan Chen. "Saya disini aja yah buat jagain tuh orang. ." ijin Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Eh jangan disitu lah. . entar hatinya Chen melepuh lagi nih. ." bela Suho.

"Udah . . saya udah lupa sama Baekki, , " gumam Chen.

Chen langsung deketin Xiumin, kembali buat ngerayu dia usaha buat ngelupain Baekhyun.

"Disini kamu deketin ibunya buat deketin anaknya—" belum selesai Suho ngomong udah dipotong.

"Woih Chanyeol cabut tuh. ." ujar Chen menatap Baekhyun yang sudah nggak ada tiang listrik dibelakangnya.

"Udah lu nggak konsen, dari tadi merhatiin Baekhyun mulu. ." ngomel Xiumin dan Baekhyun disana hanya cekikikan.

Ternyata Chanyeol malah masuk ke settingnya dan duduk di belakang para pemain dan menatap Chen dengan pandangan anehnya "Hai. .." sapa yeol.

"Saya, segment ini saya udahan dulu dah. ." Chen menyerah mau masuk ke dalam, tapi ditahan Suho.

"Disini kamu minta dikenalin dengan anaknya dengan cara merayu ibunya. ." suruh Suho.

"Oh jadi ini ceritanya ngerayu gue Cuma mau anak saya, gitu aja pake sok-sok an?" Tanya Xiumin marah.

"Hyung galak banget sih dari tadi?" tenang Chen. "Udah dong. .kenalin sama anaknya. . Luhan kan namanya?" lanjutnya.

"Kamu nggak kecewa kenalan sama anak saya, Anak saya cantik kamu jelek lho. . .?" ujar Xiumin ngatain Suho langsung ngacungin jempolnya, "Kalau kamu cakep nggak mungkin Baekkie nolak kamu. ." tambahnya makin memojokkan Chen.

"Udah panggil si Luhan gih. ." ujar Chen.

"Eh sembarangan aja kamu , nyuruh-nyuruh orang tua, kamu kalau mau kenalan sama anaka saya yang sopan dong—" ujar Xiumin terpotong dan Chen langsung mencium tangannya Xiumin.

CIEEE

"Eh kamu tahu nggak? Cowok yang nyium tangan saya pasti pulang nggak bisa tidur. . " narsis Xiumin.

Chen langsung ditarik Suho.

"Ntar kalo pulang tangannya langsung dicuci aja . . suka ngimpi serem lho !" wanti Suho dan langsung dipukuli sama Xiumin "nggak gitu ah" bela Xiumin.

"Pokoknya saya kan orang kaya, punya restoran. . jadi serahin anak hyung sama aku. . "paksa Chen

"Saya tahu kamu orang kaya, kalau kamu bukan orang kaya nggak mungkin anakku saya kasih ke kamu. . " ujar Xiumin, sesaat kemudian dia manggil anaknya "Luhannie. ." panggilnya.

Luhan keluar dengan dandanan ala yeoja dan memakai wig panjang sebahu dan lengkap dengan high heels, awalnya dia malu-malu keluarnya, tapi Suho, Chen bahkan Chanyeol sampek melongo kagum karena Luhan terlihat cantik.

Chanyeol mendekati Chen.

"Wuih cantik bener. . " gumam Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan. Chen merasa ada kesempatan.

"udah kamu ambil aja yang ini. .! . . baekkie. . lihat ndirikan dia kayak gimana?" chen memprovokatori.

Baekhyun mendekapkan tangan ke depan dada dan menatap horror Chanyeol "Ohh jadi gitu. ." gumamnya. Kemudian Chanyeol sadar dan berpose minta maap kemudian dia balik lagi duduk nggak mau ikut main.

"Gimana aku sama anakku . .beda jauh kan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Banget. .! jauh banget" jawab Chen.

"Anakku aku pasrahkan ke kamu. .kamu jangan kurang ajar ya sama anak saya. .jagain dia" pasrah Xiumin.

"Ayo ikut saya yuk. . "ajak Chen.

"Disini ternyata Luhan menolak, karena Luhan sudah punya pacar. . " perintah Suho, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Sorry, , karena aku sudah punya pacar .. " ujar Luhan karena disini perannya dia radak bule gitu.

"Sorry why?. . why you reject me.. ? you don't love me. . " Tanya Chen untung dia udah belajar sama Kris.

"No. ." jawab Luhan.

"Why you. . wai. Emh. " Chen belepotan lagi inggrisnya Xiumin hanya natap Chen dengan pandangan 'ngomong-apa-sih-kamu?' "Dia kan bule. ."jelas Chen.

"Sorry aku udah punya pacar. ." jawab Luhan lagi.

"Eh kamu itu anak mama lho. . kok saya nggak—"

"Luhannie~~ aku disini. ." Tiba-tiba Suho masuk dan ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Luhan. Xiumin nggak terima dan nyuruh Suho masuk lagi. "Situ narrator nggak usah ngikut-ngikut. . gue aduin sama Lay loh. ."ujar Xiumin.

"Jadi kamu sudah punya pacar. . tidak bisa!" marah Chen.

"Eh yang mestinya bilang tidak bisa itu saya sebagai ibunya.. Luhannie—" ucapan Xiumin terpotong lagi.

"Disini Luhan nggak setuju dijodoh-jodohin dan menolak karena dia sudah pacar, sang ibu tentu saja marah . Chen tetap saja bersikukuh untuk mendapatan LuHan. . apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . . kita saksikan setelah yang lewat berikut ini. . " ujar SuHo.

-0-

Lagu (seterah in your mind)

-0-

Lagu (seterah in your mind)

-0-

Disebuah setting yang menggambarkan suasana dibawah taman di pinggir jalan raya. Masuklah Luhan dan Sehun diiringi Suho.

"Sehun dan juga Luhan sering mengadakan pertemuan secara diam-diam, karena tidak disetujui oleh ibunya Luhan. Ternyata muncul Tao dimana Tao adalah pengawalnya si Luhan, memberitahukan kepada Sehun untuk tidak mendekati Luhan, karena Luhan sudah dijodohkan. . " narasi Suho.

Sehun dan Luhan siap-siap.

"Hai beb. . " sapa Sehun.

"Sayanggg~~" jawab Luhan dengan nada manja.

Sehun langsung menatap Suho " Suaranya lembut banget . ." ujar Sehun.

"Kayak pasir habis diayak. ." komentar Suho.

"Kamu bisa nggak sih keluar dari grup Punk kamu, supaya mami aku restuin hubungan kita berdua. .?" Tanya Luhan.

"eh. . Your tolk kayaknya belum begitu lancar . .no problem you wan to tolk inglish with me, ok no problemo. . " ujar Sehun dengan Bahasa inggris seadanya, Suho di belakangnya hanya mengernyit nggak ngerti.

"Ok. . mau bahasa inggris, alright. . " ujar Luhan.

"May I ask you something, may I ask you some question. .?"

"Go ahead. . "

"Your pather is a draiper raight. . ?"

"How do you know?"

"Becoz he parking you in my heart . ."Bahasa inggris Sehun makin kacau.

CIEEEEE

"Emh. ..Your mather must be like raiding baicikel raight.. ?"

"Ho, , how do you know?" jawab Luhan lagi walaupun dia juga nggak begitu jelas apaan artinya tadi.

"Bekaus you enjot-enjot di my heart. . "jawab Sehun, Suho langsung nggak terima. "Bahasa inggrisnya enjot-enjot itu goes-gowes. ."

"Oh gowes-gowes bahasa inggris? baru tahu saya. . ." jawab Sehun polos.

Balik lagi ke cerita.

"Kenapa sih, kamu takut banget sama orang tua kamu..?" Tanya Sehun pda Luhan.

"Ya supaya kita bisa direstui sama mami saya. . " jelas Luhan.

"Saya udah dandan punk begini. . artinya jiwa darah saya ini anak punk. . nggak lihat rambut saya. " tunjuk Sehun dan Luhan langsung pegangin tuh rambut yang berdiri tinggi itu. " Ini rambut model Tanjakan Pasar Rumput .. " Luhan langsung ngakak, dan lagi-lagi Suho nggak terima. Dan langsung ganggu mereka.

"Bentar. . Emang yang di pasar rumput ada tanjakan. .? nggak ada!" godanya. "Turunan yang ada. .!" jelas Suho lagi.

"Saya kemarin lewat situ nanjak kok. . berarti waktu itu belum dibangun. .. ! sekarang ma udah. " ngeles Sehun nggak mau ngalah.

"Tuh kan kagak ngarti dia. . turunan kalau yang dari atas, yang dari bawah namanya tanjakan, berarti sama ajah. . ." jawab Suho "Sama kayak gini, ini maap ya saya ganggu adegan pacarannya bentar aja ntar dilanjutin lagi. . sekarang saya tanya. . ada kucing diatas. .emh. "

"Genteng?" tebak Sehun.

"Bukan, diatas pohon. .itu apanya duluan pak. . kalo turun apannya duluan?" Tanya suho lagi.

"Kakinya duluan lah. ."

"Salah pak! Naiknya duluan baru dia turun . ." jawab Suho, Sehun merasa diakali.

"Nggak bisa pak! Sekarang kalo tuh kucing dilempar sama orang?"

"Berarti dia naik dong?" Sama Suho juga nggak mau ngalah, "Udahlah nggak usah ngebahas kucing lah. ."sela Suho.

Dan Tao langsung keluar ke setting buat gangguin Luhan ma Sehun.

"Aku siapa ya?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Semua pada bingung.

"Kalau bertanya Aku itu nunjuknya kemari ini nya" Sehun menjelaskan sambil nunjuk ke dirinya sendiri "Bukan kesono, , kalao nunjuknya ke sono jadinya u-ka. . " pleset Sehun.

"Dia ini anak buahnya Chen buat memata-matai HunHan. " suruh Suho.

"Saya suruhannya Chen-hyung hendak melarang kalian untuk berhubungan lagi. ." ujar Tao.

"Ngapain kamu ngawal dia dan nyuruh saya nggak berhubungan sama Luhannie-gege .. eh salah Luhannie-jieje. .hah? ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sehun nggak terima.

"Emmhh.. apa ya?" Tao langsung balik polos nggak kelihatan kayak body guard lagi.

Xiumin langsung masuk dan mendampingi Tao dan mendukungnya.

"Kamu tahu kan maksud kedatangan saya kesini? Saya mau jadiin kamu bodyguard. . !" ujar XIumin.

"Emh. . ibu siapa ya?" Tanya Tao polos lagi.

"Saya ini ibunya Luhan, dan saya nggak suka anak saya diganggu sama orang-orang seperti kamu. .!" marah XIumin nunjuk Sehun.

"Kenapa ibu melarang saya ? apakah anak Punk itu hina?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukan masalah hina atau apa? Tapi saya memikirkan masa depan anak saya . . " Xiumin makin marah.

"Kenapa? Masa depan dia? "

"Yah karena kamu tidak punya masa depan. ."

"TIDAK BISAA!" Suho yang dari tadi diam ikut nginterupsi. Sehun dan Tao merasa diinterupsi dan menghampiri Suho.

"APa? Ada Masalah apa situ?" Tanya Tao dan Sehun pada Suho jengkel.

"Ibu nggak usah pusing, DIa ini sudah punya masa depan . . ." Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan "Dari pada dia masak gitu. ." nunjuk Tao.

"Untung ada Bos Punk yang menolong sehun . . " suruh Suho ternyata yang masuk adalah Kai padahal tadi rencananya Lay soalnya Kai udah dirumah sakit selama 5 hari. Semuanya pada shock dan pengen nangis, terutama Tao dia udah nangis duluan.

Sehun yang melihat Kai langsung berkaca-kaca dan langsung peluk dia, soalnya mereka temen paling akrab karena seumuran dan juga satu sekolah. Jadi hubungan mereka lebih terasa dekat.

"Ini mah saya kenal ini. . " Sehun nangis di pelukan Kai. Meninggalkan Luhan ada di belakangnya. Semuanya pun mulai memeluk Kai bergantian. Bekhyun dan D.O masuk ke setting juga .

Kai mau juga peluk Luhan yang sekarang berdandan super cantik, tapi langsung dihalangi Sehun, Lay *yang baru masuk*, Suho. Akhirnya Tao yang menrik Luhan dari perebutan mereka.

"Bini lo nangis tuh. ."tunjuk Suho pada D.O, Kai langsung memeluk D.O dan mendekapnya, dan membawanya masuk lagi kedalam."udahan ya. ." Kai menarik D.O.

"Eh. .eh. ." Semua orang langsung mencegahnya.

"Enak aja main dibawa-bawa. ." cibir Lay.

"Bini saya, , mah terserah saya. . " Kai udah mulai songong lagi.

"Jangan ya nak . . kamu baru sembuh. . " tutur Xiumin.

"Kok nggak ngomong-ngomong sih mau kemari? Gue tuh ,, kangen beuth. . ama elo. .." mulai Sehun.

"Kalo gue ngasih tau dulu sama elo. . nanti elo ketahuan kalu guwe tuh mau kesini. ." akhirnya terjadi percakapan a-lay untung Tao nggak ikutan bisa panjang tuh.

Kai langsung lihat Luhan dan pengen peluk dari tadi Cuma dia yang belum dipeluk. Tapi Lay disampingnya langsung menggantikannya dan memeluk Kai, lagi-lagi kai gagal memeluk Luhan.

"Emh. .emh nggak lagi ah. ."Kai ngambek karena dari tadi nggak bisa-bisa peluk Luhan.

"Sehun sedih karena pacarnya dijodohkan sama orang lain, untung ada bosnya menenangkan dan memeberikan satu ide untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali. . . kita saksikan saja cerita selanjutnya. ." narasi Suho.

**-==00==-**

**-==00==-**

"Sehun menunggu sama Luhan, namun setelah lama menunggu, tidak muncul juga malah ibu Luhan yang muncul dan mengakibatakan keributan. . mari kita saksikan. ." narasi Suho.

Sehun masuk sebentar lalu kemudian Xiumin nyusul di belakangnya.

"Nunggu anak saya kamu?" Tanya Xiumin pede.

"Iya bu. ." Jawab Sehun radak polos. "Tante,,plizz banget. . ijinin saya—"

"Nggak sopan banget kamu ngomong sama tante. . pake plis..plis. ." Xiumin niruin gaya Sehun.

Sehun langsung bersujud dan memgang tangan Xiumin memohon.

"Tante. .tolong. .aku sangat mencintai anak tante. ." ujar Sehun.

"lebih baik sama tante . . ." ujar Xiumin, Sehun dan Suho langsung ketawa. .ngakak.

"Habis saya dianggurin sih . . sebetulnya aku marah banget sama kamu. . jangan mimpi kamu dapet anak saya. ." Xiumin balik lagi ke cerita.

"Saya nggak pernah ngimpi tante. ."

"Karena kamu nggak pernah tidur." lanjut Xiumin.

"tante kenapa sih? Saya kan bener-bener mencintai anak tante dan serius tante?, ," ujar Sehun.

"Saya nggak mau anak satu-satunya saya sengsara karena dapet kamu. ." marah Xiumin.

"Yaampun tante. .saya ini udah mau kerja—"

"Kerja apa? Masih mau kan? Bangga banget masih mau aja. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Saya mau diajakin minggu kerja besok. . "

"Kerja apa?"

"Kerja bakti." Ujar Sehun datar. .

"Tolong kamu tahu kan bahasa inggris. .No, No, No. . tahu kan? Saya lama di Amerika. ." bangga XIumin.

"Ohh. . lama di Amerika cuman bisa itu doang. .? mendingan saya.. " ujar Sehun.

"jangan mimpi kamu ya?"

"Saya akan buktikan. . "

"Nggak usah. . nggak perlu kamu buktikan."

"SUatu hari nanti akan saya buktikan sama tante bahwa . .anak tante dan tante. . ." diam sebentar "kenapa?"Sehun malah balik nanya.

-0-

Xiumin keluar dan Kai langsung masuk.

"Bos. ."panggil Sehun.

"Ntar. . jelasin dulu saya disini jadi siapa. . tiba-tiba disuruh nongol. . " Tanya Kai.

"Elo itu bos gue. . " jawab Sehun. "Hyung jelasin sama dia. ." suruh Kai pada SUho.

"Lo anak buah gue! Apa kerjaan lo ha?" Kai mulai menganiaya Sehun "Jadi Punk itu harus sekalian. . apa lo hah?" marah Kai.

"Awaass! Ntar tipes sama encoknya kumat lho. . " wanti Sehun.

"kalu itu mah gampang. . yang nge-do'ain saya banyak . ." ujar Kai.

"Saya juga loh. . tiap hari tiap malem. ." Sehun langsung menggerakkan jempolnya.

"oh Dzikir?"

"Kagak .. maen Pe'eS. ."

"Gue kiraein do'ain gue. ."

"Suka mancing-mancing aja bapak. . saya kangen sama pancingan bapak. "

"Saya malah nggak kangen. ." jawab Kai datar.

.. . . . .

"Disini. . lo mau keluar dari grupp ini. . " suruh Suho.

"Gue mau keluar bos. . habis gara-gara grup ini gue nggak bisa pacaran. .sama cewek. . " ujar Sehun

"Jangan ntar lo sakit. Udahlah mendingan lo disini aja" paksa Kai.

"nggak lah gue keluar dari sini .. " Sehun tetep bersi kukuh.

"Kalo lo keluar gue jadi bos, ntar gue merintah siapa kan anggota gue Cuma lo doang"

"Abis gimana. . orang tuanya nggak setuju gara-gara gue anak punk begini. ." curhat Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun mikir sebentar.

"Gini solusinya. . gimana kalo lu kawin lari"ujar Kai.

"boleh juga tuh. ."Sehun mulai menyetujui.

"Jangan kasihan. . yang kondangan ntar ngejar-ngejar. ." potong Suho.

"Kalau nggak. . culik aja deh. ."

"Dosa bos. ."

"Hari gini masih mikirin dosa. . " bujuk Kai.

"Bos. . kalo diculik ntar ditaruh mana? Kan saya nggak punya rumah?" Tanya Sehun. "Gini deh bos. . kawin lari ajalah. . saya yang kawin bos yang lari . ."usul Sehun.

"Nah. .Bagus tuh. . lu kawin. . gue lari. . encok gue kumat lagi. ." ujar Kai.

"Yaudah kalau mau culik. . ya culik aja. ." pasrah Sehun.

"Lo serahin aja ma gue. . udah ya ati-ati dijalan. . " setelah Kai berjalan balik, kemudian dia ke Sehun lagi. "Sebentar, gue kan mau nyulik alamatnya dimana?" Tanya Kai.

"akhirnya Sehun mendapat ide dari sang bos. . udah lo out sana. ." Sehun masih gangguin Suho.

"Mau masuk tipi. . " ujar Sehun.

"Bos memberitahu mau menculik si Luhan untuk jadi istrinya Sehun. . bagaimana kelanjutannya . . " suho menoleh ke belakang karena melihat Sehun yang joget-joget nggak jelas. Kayaknya niruin wonder girls.

"Nobody. .nobody. . kayak Lay-gege. .dulu " ujar Sehun pada Suho.

"No Body. . ma No Body Lotion. .. ~~"

Sehun ketawa ngakak terus masuk ke dalam diikuti Suho.

-0000-

-==0==0==-

-==0==0==-

"disini Chen lagi ngomong. . sama anak buahnya, Tao memang ditugaskan Chen untuk memata-matai. . Sehun dan Luhan apakan masih berhubungan. . kita lihat aja langsung. . "

Setelah narasi SUho, Chen langsung keluar.

"Tao. ! saya mau denger laporan dari dia. . " panggil Chen dan setelah itu Tao masuk.

"Sebenarnya saya. . nggak percaya kalau bos pemilik restoran ini. . gini deh saya Tanya supaya saya yakin. .'ada nasi 5 diambil 4. . tinggal brapa bos. .?" Tanya Tao.

"Tinggal satu dong. ." ujar Chen pede.

"Salah. ."

"Kok salah. . tinggal apanya dong. .?" Tanya Chen.

"Tinggal omelin aja yang ngambil. ." jawab Tao.

Akhirnya Tao memanggil Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Chen. Karena disuruh Chen.

"Kalau ngomong sama dia pake bahasa inggris. ." suruh Chen.

"Gimana bos?" Tanya Tao.

"Do you lop mai bos. .?" Tanya Tao setelah diajarin Chen.

"No. ." jawab Luhan.

"Why?"

"I have thehun . ."

"you don't love your boyfriend you love me now. ." paksa Chen. "Bahasa inggris. ." Bangga Chen. . " Whay do you think abaout me? Am I handsome or not?" Tanya Chen lagi.

Dan para pemirsa *readers juga ikutan* yang melihat dari dekat langsung ikutan komen "NOT" ujar mereka bareng.

"Diem loh. . ikut-ikutan ajah. . " marah Chen.

"Bos. . saya berhenti aja ya bos ya?" ijin Tao.

"Kenapa?" Chen mulai curiga.

"Percuma bos. . saya kagak ngarti bos. ." jelas Tao.

"Tiba-tiba saja. . mucullah seseorang yang mau menculik Luhan. . " narasi Suho.

Muncullah Kai dari belakang datang dengan mengendap-endap. Tao langsung nyamperin dan nyapa Kai. "Mau nyulik ya?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Kok tahu sih?" Tanya Kai.

"Nih. .tadi dia yang bilang" tunjuk Tao pada suho di belakangnya.

"Asem nih orang di kasih tahu. ." marah Kai.

"Kita pura-puranya nggak tahu ya?" ujar Chen.

Mereka bertiga dan Luhan dan langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Pak. . maaf pak, saya minta izin. . saya minta keikhlasan bapak. . karena mau menculik dia pak. .?" Tanya Kai.

"Sebenarnya sih saya aku nggak ikhlas, tapi kalau kamu mau sih bisa saja saya ikhalsin . . " jawab Chen.

"Pokoknya yang penting heppi lah. ." pungkas Tao.

Kai mendekat kearah Luhan. "Ini saya disuruh nyulik sama temen saya ? kamu mau nggak saya culik . .?" Tanya Kai penuh hati-hati takut Sehun keluar epilnya kalau dia sembarangan sama Luhan. Dan juga D.O yang kadang-kadang bisa lebih kejem dari Sehun.

"Boleh deh. . "jawab Luhan pasrah.

"Woi .. ini nggak ada berantem-berantemnya ini? Nyulik bisa gampang begitu ya?" gumam Suho.

"Ternyata Luhan dengan mudahnya diculik, kagetnya Chen dan juga Tao. .apa yang kan terjadi kemudian. . mari kita saksikan selanjutnya. . "

-==0==0==-

-==0==0==-

"Akhirnya Sehun berhasil menculik Luhan, tanpa izin dan sepengerahuan ibu Luhan mereka melaksanakan pernikahan. . kita lihat saja langsung . . woi maknae !" teriak Suho.

Sehun dan Kai langsung keluar.

"Ntar. . lo dateng ya ke pernikahan gue. .?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya Kan gue nganterin elo. . " marah Kai.

Tidak lama setelah itu masuk lah Luhan.

"Lu jangan gerogi begitu dong. ." nasihat Kai pada Sehun.

"Saya gemeteran ini. ." curhat Sehun.

Kai memanggil penghulu a.k.a Lay masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lay masuk sambil bawa koper. Dia langsung duduk dan membuka kopernya.

"Kalau bapak merasakan. .nyeri di pinggang. .itulah gejala-gejala . ."

"Saya kebetulan baru sembuh pak. . " ujar Kai. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menatap heran pada penghulu yang baru dipanggil, beneran nggak sih

"Ini penghulu malah jadi tukang obat. .gimana sih?" Tanya Sehun curiga.

"Saya nyambi pak, . itu kerja sambilan saya. ." alasan Lay. "Jadi yang mana yang mau menikah? Saya Cuma butuh tanda tangan. ." lanjut lay.

"Janganlah pake tanda tangan. . cap jempol aja. ." saran Kai dan langsung memegang tangan Luhan. Sehun dan Lay merasa diakali.

"Ini nggak boleh cap jempol musti seluruh tangan. . " paksa Lay sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

"Ternyata gue kalah ma tukang obat. .." gumam Kai.

-99999-

"Wah pulang dari Thailand duitnya banyak ya pak?" Tanya Kai, setelah melihat isi koper Lay.

"Ambil dari tempat sampah. ." sombong Lay.

"tempat sampaah di rumahnya duit semua. . euih hebat. ." puji Sehun.

"Saya kalau butuh duit tinggal nyablon sendiri. . tapi satu syaratnya nggak laku dimana-mana. . " jelas Lay.

"Bapak jadi penghulu udah lama?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pak ini udah sah? " tanya Kai.

"udah. .sah tinggal tanda tangan doang. ." jelas Lay.

"Begitu doang? Jadi?" Tanya Kai nggak percaya.

Acara mereka diinterupsi dengan datangnya 2 orang yang menghadang. . mereka adalah calon tunangan Luhan dan ibu Luhan.

"STOOPP .. ! apa-apaan ini?" teriak Chen.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Sehun,

"Aku adalah pacarnya dia? Tanya sendiri noh. ." tunjuk Chen pada Luhan.

"Bukan kok. ." jawab Luhan.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, pulang yuk hyung . ." ajak Chen pada XIumin. "Yah ngapain saya mempertahankan, , kalau dia nggak ngakui. ." jelas Chen.

"Saya berhak melarang anak saya kawin dengan orang yang nggak punya masa depan . . "

"Saya tahu. . ibu ini orang tua. . meskipun dia ini anak punk tapi hatinya baik bu. . saking baiknya kemarin dia pergi ke masjid sandal ilang semua bu. ." promosi Kai.

"Tidak bisa. ." teriak Xiumin.

"Tidak Cuma itu saja. . barangkali anak ibu lapar dan dia tidak punya uang. . kerikil masih banyak di jalan . ." lanjut Kai.

"Tante sorry. . nasi sudah menjadi burger—"ujar Sehun.

"bubur. . enak banget tukang nasi jadi burger. ." sela kai.

"Dia sudah menikah sama saya. Jadi tidak bisa dibatalkan. ." kekeh mereka berdua.

"Ini gimana sih. . orang tua ditinggal kok sah sih?"

"Ngotot dong. .ngotot!" provokasi Chen.

"WUAHHH" teriak Xiumin.

"Sehun bersikeras bahwa perkawinan mereka tetap sah, namun apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? mari kita saksikan. . " narasi Suho.

-==0==0==-

-==0==0==-

Disuatu setting yang menggambarkan suasana taman yang asri, Suho sudah ada disana.

"Ternyata kehidupan cinta Sehun dengan Luhan belum selesai, walaupun mereka sudah melakukan pernikahan. . apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya , , langsung kita saksikan saja ..~~" narasi Suho.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke setting.

"Chagiya. . rencananya kita nanti mau bulan madu kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kemana aja deh yang penting ada kamu. . " ujar Luhan.

CIEEE

"Woi nggak usah pacaran beneran diatas panggung juga kali. . !" Chanyeol yang ada di bangku penonton menginterupsi.

"Diem lo hyung. . serah gue . ." songong Sehun.

"Gimana Kalau kita bulan madunya nonton Angry Bird. ." ujar Sehun polos.

"Ketahuan amat kalau lo kagak punya duit . " sahut Chanyeol lagi.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya pacaran tiba-tiba Lay keluar sebentar Cuma lewat doang intinya gangguin mereka. Sehun pun menyadarinya.

"Liat yang lewat tadi nggak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nggak" jawab Luhan karena emang nggak lihat.

"Emh. . tapi mama hyung ah jiejie gimana ya? Dia tetep nggak setuju. .!" ujar Sehun.

Kini Xiumin dan Chen yang keluar.

"Masih berani-berani kamu deket-deket sama dia? "

"Ya jelaslah dia kan istri saya sekarang, nanti maunya juga gitu sih. ." jelas Sehun.

"Siapa bilang kalau dia istrimu hah?" Tanya XIumin.

Kai keluar langsung di belakang XiuChen. "Awas lo ya!" nunjuk ke Sehun.

"Bos. . kok lo disitu? Sih sini!" panggil Sehun. Kai sadar dan akhirnya ada disamping Hunhan.

"Nggak enak banget Cuma gue disini yang nggak berkopel. . " gumamnya.

"Kita akan panggil saksinya supaya kamu—. ."ujar Xiumin.

Lay sekarang malah bawa jaring, dan lewat lagi. Terus akhirnya Chen pun membuntutinya "Ge. .gege" panggilnya "Ni dia orangnya. ." ujar Chen sambil bawa Lay.

"Saya terima kasih sama kamu ya?" ujar Xiumin.

"Kamu bukannya penghulu kemarin itu ya?" Tanya Sehun.

Lay hanya cengo sok polos "Ini acara apa ya pak?" semua langsung geleng-geleng. "Jadi saya itu bukan penghulu . ." jelas Lay.

"Tapi kamu kan dagang obat kemarin. ." alasan Sehun. "Udahlah nggak usah diurusin.. yang penting gue sama lulu-ge. . " Sehun nggak terima dan langsung membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam.

"Lho. .lho, , ,"Xiumin terheran-heran.

"Sudahlah hyung. . gak pa-pa kok. . gak dapet Luhan-jiejie. . dapet kamu juga nggak masalah. ." kini Xiumin yang ditarik Chen masuk ke dalam.

Tinggal Lay dan kai dalam setting masuklah Suho. "Karena ini adalah masalah tiada akhir, jadi kita akhiri saja ya. . sampai jumpa lagi pay-pay. ." Suho langsung gandeng Lay dan masuk juga tinggal Kai doang yang ada di setting.

"Woi. . lu semua gimana sih. . gue kan baru sembuh di tinggal begitu aja. .!" teriaknya.

Akhirnya para Singer a.k.a Baekhyun & D.O dan Chanyeol yang ada di bangku penonton masuk ke tempat Kai.

Dan kahirnya Kai dan Chanyeol bantuin a,k,a ngeribetin. Mereka Cuma joget-joget gaje aja. Saat baekhyun dan D.O nyanyi.

Tbc, , ?

Haduh. . yang ini Hunhan dululah. . soalnya udah terlanjur buat.

======Balesan review=====

Buat **MiNamGirls **jeongmal khamsa hamnida. . ini udah lanjut mian lama. .

**golden13 **yang itu soalnya Suho ngulangin kesalahannya lagi, ini lanjut mian lama . . yang ini nggak gaje kan? Gomawo sudah review , ,

**diyayee **ahaha ne gomawo sudah sempetin review . .

Kaido. . ? #1 suara

Taoris? #1 suara.

Mian lama. . tapi kayaknya yang sesuai pesenan baru chap besok yang ini soalnya saya langsung buat aja. .

** .79 **okai ini sudah Lanjut , ,

BaekYeol? # 1 suara. .

Kris disini nyanyi Cuma ganggu aja, , , Tao jadi piguran. . jeongmal khamsa hamnida. . !

**BLUEFIRE0805 :**

Lanjutkan...! pastinya! Jeongmal gomawo

**Ryu JiHyun **ini udah lanjut yang ini nggak gaje kan?

jeongmal gomawo. .

kai ,. ? # 2 suara.

**KyuKyu **khamsa hamnida. . ini lanjut, nggak gaje kan?

TaoRis ? #2 suara

**ayam ayam **gomawo sudah review. .

**rmfn1330 **baekyeol ? # 2 suara

Tingkatkan lagi humoris ? akan saya coba sebisa saya supaya nggak garing. . mianhae dan gomawo sudah review .

**Choi hyun hee **Annyeong! Yang itu karena Suho melakukan kesalahan yang sama. .

! KAIDO ? # 3 suara

Okai ini udah Lanjut , , jeongmal gomawo karena sudah meriview. .

**Kimhyunshi **gwechanna. . . gomawo. . ne

KaiDO ? #4 suara

hwaiting! Ini udah apdet,#hug n poppo back. .

**GyuniKai7 **TaoRis.? #3 suara . . gomawo sudah review. .

**Jung Jisun **Annyeong, Jisun-ssi! Gomawoyo. .

Baekhyunnie ? #3 suara

oKelah idenya bisa saya kantongin buat kapan-kapan. . khamsa hamnida. .

ini dah Update meskipun nggak kilat :D

**Septaaa **KaiDo #5 suara. . .

-33333333-4444444444444444-

Okeh karena kaido yang menang, chap depan dipastikan Mereka berdua main-nya. .

Mian baru chap depannya. .

REVIEW PLEASE * 1 review anda berarti untuk 10 emosional saya #kayak iklan air minum'a*ua'^^v*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : EXO Mini Drama *4***

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*.**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?# typos dibiarin ada. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. **

**=====w=====**

Sesuai permintaan Yang ini KaiDo. .nyelip ChanDo . . tambah SeDo dikit. . pokoknya D.O buat rame-rame#ditabok D.O, dibantai Kai.

Pembagian peran. .

Yang pertama sebagai narrator Kali ini Masih dipegang Oleh Suho.

Anak Miskin : Chanyeol

Anak Kaya : Kai

Yeoja : D.O

Guru : Luhan

Teman Anak Kaya : Sehun

Bapak Anak Kaya : Tao

Tukang kebun : Lay

Singer : Baekhyun & Xiumin.

-opening-

_[Baekhyun] adamui galbippyeoreul ppaetdago  
jinjja ppaeya doel saram nande  
nae heori tongppyeo idaeron aaan dwae  
utji mara jinjja jinjihadago_

_[Xiumin]sojuneun sirheo jani jaga eolgul deo keo boijanha  
makgeolli gaja jando keugo yangdo manha nae seutairiya  
_

_[Baekhyun]oneul kkeutkkaji hanbeon dallinda let's go  
_

_[Xiumin] amajoneseu sidaeen naega wanginde  
namjaga eonjebuteo uril meogyeo _

_[XiuBaek] sallyeonni  
na na jom nwajwo meogyeo sallyeonni  
na na jom nwajwo meogyeo sallyeonni  
jigeumi choegoro mareun geonde saljjyeotdae  
oneulman masyeo nael buteo daieoteu jjukjjuk ganda  
na na jom bwajwo a jjukjjuk ganda  
na na jom bwajwo a giun eobseo_

_[The Grace – One More Chance]_

Setelah mereka selesai menyanyi. .ternyata Kai langsung masuk dan menginterupsi sebagai MC.. . mendahului sang Narator . .

"Yak .. selamat malam Pemirsa dimanapun anda berada,. . jumpa lagi dengan saya Kai Jongin Luph Kyungie cikiciu baybay. ..(Add ya QaQa. .). . dalam acara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, dimana lagi kalau bukan di Tambang kenangan . .!" ujar Kai sebagai MC.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun langsung bingung dengan kedatangan Kai.

"Kita ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Kirain disuruh pulang. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Nggak dong. . yak pemirsa mungkin anda sedikit lupa . . mereka dulu adalah artis kebanggaan SM. .Monyong-monyong. .masih sering nyanyi bareng sekarang. .?"Tanya Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong. ." correct XiuBaek.

"Yah gitulah. .oh ya saya kenalin dulu ya mungkin ada yang sedikit lupa. , , , groupnya dulu namanya The Geraji ya?" Tanya Kai.

"The Grace kali . ."

"Oh ya. . Yang ini namanya Sunday WC. . "

"Kok tega banget sih. . saya Bukan Sunday WC saya Sunday Jamban. ." sela Xiumin mengikuti acara Kai yang mendadak.

"Dan yang ini namanya pasti Dana Umum. ." ujar Kai.

"Kayak monopoli? Nggak dong Dana ajah nggak usah ditambahin . ." sela Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kita akan undang lagi. . hari ini adalah special adalah band2 yang dulu pernah melejit. . band2 lawas. . baik langsung saja kita panggil Bintang tamu kita yang dulu lebih terkenal dari Super Junior. . Kus. . Kus. . " Kai mengatakannya terpisah.

"Kok KusKus. ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"KusKus Pless . .!" panggil mereka bertiga.

Dan 3 orang muncul dengan dandanan super norak jaman dulu siapalagi kalau Bukan Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang dipaksa ngikut supaya jadi Trio.

"Selamat datang. ." Kai langsung menyalami mereka.

"Mau nyanyi ya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Nggak, mau Sirkus. .malah nanya" Jawab Kris sewot. "Bisa mundur nggak ngalangin banget. . situ nonton ajah. . " Kris menyuruh XiuBaek mundur.

Mereka bertiga nggerundel (?) a.k.a mumet sendiri dan nggak mulai-mulai nyanyinya.

"Ini siapa jubirnya ini?" tanya Kai.

"Saya" Kris langsung mengangkat tangan dan Mulai memimpin.

"Bisa nggak kalau lagunya langsung dimulai. . udah nggak sabar bro" ujar Kai.

Akhirnya Sehun yang memulai Duluan

"Bis Sekolah yang Blom jadi. . Blom jadi. ." Semua langsung ngeliatin Sehun dan mendekatinya, Kris langsung mukul kepala Thehun .

"Kalo Belom jadi Ngapain dinyanyiin. ." ucap kai.

"Ntar siapa juga yang naikin. . kalo belum jadi. ." tambah Kris.

"Udah deh . . mending nggak nyanyi .. nyanyi salah terus. . " Sehun ngambek dan mau turun tapi kemudian dia bertemu Suho yang mau naik keatas panggung.

"Kalau tadi artis Lawas. . nih orang lawas nih. . " Cela Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Udah. . bubar-bubar. . Sehun dan Kai langsung aja ke setting. . " suruh Suho dan akan memulai Narasi.

**-=====-0_0**

"Malam hari ini. .kita akan membawakan Cerita tentang . , anak Miskin yang baru pindah. .sekolah. Ke ibu kota dengan Beasiswa. . anak Kaya tidak suka anak Miskin karena mendekati pujaan hatinya. .kemudian menyususn rencana jahat untuk memfitnah anak Miskin. . langsung aja kita Liat. . " narasi Suho dan langsung kamera menyorot setting di salah satu kelas.

Dalam Kelas ada Kai dan Sehun yang lagi ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Kamu kok pakaiannya begitu.. "tanya Kai pada Sehun

"Kita kan Nanti ada pelajaran Renang jadi ya sekalian ajah. ." ujar Sehun. "Sekarang kan kita beda berenangnya . ." ujar Sehun.

"DImana berenangnya?"

"Di empang haji Mahmud. . "

"Biasanya kan di kolam renang. ."

"Udah nggak jaman .. " jelas Sehun.

"Eh. . gue mau curhat dong sama elo. . "

"Curhat kenapa sih?"Tanya Sehun.

"Gue lagi suka banget sama cewek. . lo tahukan temen sekelas kita. . gue rasa dia nggak tahu deh perasaan gue.. lo kasih tahu gue dong gimana cara ngungkapinnya . .jangan sampai aku menjadi putus asa dan tinggal harapan aja. . maukah kamu membantuku. .?" ujar Kai berpuitis panjang lebar.

"Gimana bisa. . ngomong aja gue cadel . " ujar Sehun, Kai hanya terkikik Geli.

Tidak berapa lama Muncullah cewek yang sedang dibicarakan mereka. Sehun langsung berada di punggung Kai.

D.O memasuki ruangan, Kai mulai mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ie.. . aku Cuma mau Tanya. . kamu percaya nggak sama istilah Cinta pada pandangan pertama. .?" semua pada nyorakin.

"Aku. . nggak percaya. . " jawab D.O shy-shy cat. .

"Sama sih aku juga nggak percaya. . " jawab Kai dan mendapat 'Huu!' dari yang lainnya. "tapi akhirnya aku percaya. . setelah kamu ada di depan mata aku . ." lanjut Kai.

Ciee. .

D.O langsung berlari dan memeluk Sehun yang ada di belakang Kai. Kai menatapnya dengan na'as. .ceritanya sih malu-malu gitu.

"Kok yang dipeluk dia. .? kan gue yang ngerayu. . kok lo yang dipeluk" gumam Kai.

"Coba lagi. ." ujar Sehun.

Sesuai perintah Kai mencobanya lagi.

"Kyungie. .kamu tahu nggak kenapa bumi nggak pernah berhenti berputar. .?" Tanya Kai.

"Nggak tahu. . "

"Nggak tahu? Karena bumi belum mengijinkan aku untuk berhenti mencintai kamu. . "

D.O langsung blushing dan lari lagi ke pelukan Sehun Lagi. #Kai banting Papan, author bawa lari Baekhyun, Chanyeol bawa parang ngejar author*nggaknyambung.

"Kalau gitu lo aja deh yang ngerayu. . enak banget lo. .masa' gue yang ngerayu lo mulu yang di peluk. ." Kai makin panas.

Sehun menoleh kanan kiri. "Ntar dulu. . nggak jadi ah. . ntar lo yang laporin gue ke Luluh-yung kan? Gue udah tahu akal bulus lo!" aknhirnya Sehun nggak jadi ngerayu.

Dan tiba-tiba muncullah anak baru itu a.k.a Chanyeol dia masuk dengan polosnya dan dengan dandanan kampung yang super norak.

"Halo. . aku Chanyeol. .aku murid baru. . halo semuanya. . " Chanyeol masuk dengan senyum khasnya dan menyapa semuanya.

"Mas. .mas. mas, salah masuk kali ini SLTA mas. . udah sandal kebalik pakainya juga nggak bisa. ." ujar Kai pengen ketawa melihat sandal Chanyeol dan satu kakinya memakai Sepatu.

"Saya orang miskin kak. ." jawab Chanyeol masih tersenyum.

"Ya orang miskin nggak gini-gini amat. ." ujaa Kai, pasalnya itu sudah keterlaluan. "Lu mau ngapain kemari?" Tanya Kai nyolot.

"Saya mau nonjok Kakak. . yah mau belajar lah kak. . pake' ditanya. . orang masuk ke sekolah juga. ." jawab Chanyeol masih tersenyum dengan polos dan watadosnya.

"Saya ngga sudi satu kelas sama orang MISKIN kayak kamu. .!" bentak Kai.

"Hebat kakak. .kata-katanya bagus. . itu pasti menyinggung perasaan saya ya?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman yang sumpah pengen Kai tonjok.

"Jelas dong? Emangnya kamu nggak merasa?" Tanya Kai makin sewot

"Saya biasa-biasa aja. . kakak tersinggung ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya"

"Kok yang tersinggung jadi kakak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kai nahan tawa.

"Udah begini modelnya rambut nggak jelas. . kamu jangan dekat-dekat sama dia?" Kai nyuruh D.O jauhin Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kok kamu jadi bersikap begitu sih. .?" Tanya D.O

"Jelaslah. . guwe Cembokur. . tau?" jawab kai

"Apa urusanmu Cembokur?" Tanya D.O lagi.

"Yaiyalah kan aku kan seneng sama kamu. . " ujar Kai.

D.O lalu nggak merduliin perkataan Kai yang sedikit kasar dan beralih memperhatikan Chanyeol. Manas-manasin Kai.

"Kamu nanti kerumah aku ya . . ntar aku ajarin. ." ujar D.O sambil menyeret Chanyeol.

"Kamu selesain dulu ma dia. . nggak enak aku masak baru kenal udah berantem. ." jelas Chanyeol dan dia langsung ditarik keluar oleh D.O dan mendapat ancaman dari Kai.

Suho keluar.

"Kai merasa sakit hati karena D.O ternyata lebih suka sama Chanyeol yang pintar. . timbul lah niat jahat dari Kai. . apakah rencananya tersebut. . mari kita saksikan. . " narasi Suho.

"Disini Sehun. . kehilangan Hp. . diapun curiga. .dan menanyakan pada Lay sebagai tukang kebun sekolah. .apakah yang akan terjadi, pemain masukk!" teriak Suho.

Lay masuk dan menunduk hormat pada Suho.

Karena sendirian dia mulai nyanyi. . nyanyi sambil ditunggui Suho.

"MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo. . wae saramduri ~~ . .aku bisa kan?" ujar Lay bangga.

Setelah selesai nyanyi Suho langsung mendekat.

"Nggak nyangka Suaranya bagus. . kenapa nggak dagang pulsa elektrik ama voucher isi ulang aja?" Tanya Suho nggak nyambung. Lay sweatdrop.

Sehun masuk jadi orang ketiga.

"Muka pake di alim-alimin. . Sini kamu. . pasti kamu kan yang nyuri Handphone gue?" marah Sehun,setibanya dia masuk.

"Ini masalahnya apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba nuduh saya" Lay sok polos.

"Jangan pura2 deh. . jujur kalau ngomong. . kemaren pas gue keluar kelas mau pipis.. kamu masuk kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Enggak, saya buntutin kamu ke kamar mandi. ."ujar Lay.

Suho dan Sehun langsung deketin Lay. "Lay kok lo begitu. ." Suho langsung kaget.

"Jangan bercanda deh. ." ujar Sehun.

Tiba-tiba keluar dari script Kris muncul dengan pakaian rapi dan peci serta mengampit di ketiaknya semacam map yang sebenarnya adalah kain 'sewek' yang terbuat dari batik *jangan dibayangin, nggak kuat.

"Selamat datang pak bupati. ." Lay langsung menyambut Kris.

"Gimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Saya sudah mengecek pemilih bapak nanti. . jumlahnya banyak. .ada sekitar 298 .. tapi yang hidup satu. ." ujar Lay. XD

"Bentar-bentar. . jadi apa ini?" Suho merasa ada yang mengganggu naskahnya "Kan nggak ada ceritanya disini?" ujarnya marah. "terus ini apa?" Tanya Suho menunjuk semacam map di tangan Kris.

"Ini map. ."

"Map . .? jemuran emak-emak dibawa . ." Suho menarik Kain itu. "Kalau saya ngikutin cerita kamu mau gimana ini?" tantang Suho.

"Bupati mau meresmikan. . Warteg. ." ujar Kris.

"Kesian ya. . kalo nganggur dia jadi begini. ." ejek Lay.

Suho mulai ngambek.

"Ini kan ada cerita nah dia bikin cerita sendiri. .saya mau tau awas aja kalau nggak bagus. ." ujar Suho.

Kris udah mau pidato.

"hari ini,. . saudara-saudara—"

"Saudaranya siapa? Emang situ bawa saudara kesini?"Suho memotong pidatonya.

"Enggak"

"Nggak usah sebutin saudaranya, orang nggak ada saudaranya. . udah ayo lanjut. ." Tanya Suho.

"Masyarakat. .sekalian—"

"Berapa jumlahnya? Sebutin!" Suho nggak mau kalah.

"Udah ah. . main dikit aja. . begini. .gimana kalau gua ambil peran" Kris banting mic dan langsung masuk lagi kedalam. Dan nggak ganggu lagi.

Kini Luhan lah yang masuk sebagai Guru dan melerai pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Lay.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ini bu. . dia maling hp saya bu" adu Sehun pada Luhan.

"Saya ini Cuma tukang kebun. . main dituduh aja, ," jelas Lay.

"kamu itu kok hobinya yang menuduh sih. ." Luhan mendekati sehun.

"Bener buk. . dia yang nyolong bu. . " Sehun mulai ngambek.

"Hunnie. Kamu sekolah kan diajarkan harus jadi orang yang jujur dan nggak plin-plan. . Sudah 10 tahun aku ngajar kamu—"Suho langsung menepuk pundak Luhan heran."Ntar. ."

"Bararti kagak naek-naek ini bocah. . " ujar Suho.

"Saya anak kesayangan. ." bela Sehun.

"Siapa yang maling hp kamu? Emang kamu punya hp?" Tanya Luhan.

"Enggak bu,. .ya punyalah. ."

"Setiap bulan kamu kehilangan. . emang kamu dibeliin berapa kali sehari?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sehari 3x bu.. " jawab Sehun polos.

"Kayak makan. . jangan menuduh sembarangan dong. .bener kamu nggak mencuri?" Tanya Luhan pada Lay .

"Enggak bu. .!" jawab Lay.

"Kalau gitu kamu harus mencuri. ." ujar Luhan nggak nyambung=_=* "sudahlah nanti kita cari solusinya sama-sama. .dan jangan menuduh sembarangan" ajak Luhan.

**=)*_&(=**

Suho bernarasi lagi.

"Kai lagi pendekatan sama si Kyungsoo. . mendengar kabar bahwa ada yang kehilangan hp. . Kai menghasut si Kyungsoo bahwa yang nyolong hp adalah Chanyeol. .bagaimana ceritanya. . chek this out . ." ujar Suho.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang sudah disiapkan. Tapi Suho juga masih ada disitu.

"Noona. . dengerin deh aku mau nyanyi buat noona. ." ujar Kai.

"Aku mau dengerin dong. ."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Dari hati yang paling dalam~~" Kai mulai menyanyi dan Suho langsung tersenyum mengejek.

"Daleman juga sumur pompa mas. .!" ganggu Suho.

D.O segera berdiri karena merasa terganggu. Dan mencoba bicara pada Suho.

"Mas pulang aja deh, , jangan ganggu ya" pinta D.O

"Nggak saya nggak ganggu.. . nyanyi-nyanyi aja. . saya mah dengerin aja. ." ucap Suho.

"Oh ya noona. . dengerin ada lagu yang judulnya 'cewek cantik' kayak noona. . lagunya Sunbae kita. .Suju" ujar Kai. D.O langsung manggut-manggut tahu lagunya Miinah (bonamana). "Tantarantatan Tarantantan. . tarataratta tatajarittalgoda gunggutusongie no kkomjangmara no. . ." dari awal Bonamana langsung pindah ke lagu f(x) Danger.

Suho merasa bingung. Dan menirukannya dengan suara pelan. Kayaknya ada yang salah.

"Mas. . kasetnya disambung ya mas ya?" Tanya Suho.

"Saya edit" jawab Kai.

"Tapi kok kedengerannya kayak lagunya Ponikio ya?" Tanya Suho.

"Pinochio. .." bener D.O.

"Mangkanya dong. . beli kaset ma cd-nya.. " suruh Kai.

"Apa kaset saya yang salah kali mas ya?" Suho makin mikir-mikir. Dan mulai nyanyi lagi.

"Nggak usah dipikiran lah! Ntar saya pinjemin kasetnya. ." ujar Kai.

Kembali ke ceritanya.

"Udahlah aku Cuma mau bilang kamu itu hati-hati sama yang namanya Chanyeol si anak baru itu. . kan biasanya kamu deket sama dia—" provokator Kai.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama kamu, kamu kan bukan bapak aku!" nyolot D.O

"Dia itu Pencuri tahu nggak—"

"Tantarantatan Tarantantan. . tarataratta tatajarittalgoda gunggutusongie. . . " perkataan Kai dipotong Suho yang coba nyanyiin.

"Masih aja nih orang. .!" ujar kai. "

"kaset saya yang itu nyelip dimana ya ? mau saya dengerin lagi. . " dari tadi Suho nggak nemu-nemu nada yang bener.

"Udahlah gue Cuma mau kasih tahu itu aja. .lo lupain aja yang namanya Chanyeol si tiang bendera. ." ujar Kai.

"Nggak bisa dia itu selalu ada di pikiran gue—"

"Tapi dia itu pencuri. ."

"Dia emang pencuri, Pencuri hati gue. Puas lo. . " tegas Kyungsoo.

Kai makin na'as, jarang dia dibentak gini.

"Lo harus percaya sama gue!" paksa Kai.

"Gue nggak percaya sama elo!" ngengkel D.O

"Noona baca noh!" kai langsung nunjuk ke nuna-nuna yang bawa script.

"eh! Harus percaya. . lo ngotot amat. . disini ceritanya lo itu percaya. . " Suho langsung mengiterupsi.

"Lo harus percaya sama gue. . ini tuh demi kebaikan lo. .barang dikelas banyak yang ilang, dia kan orang miskin" tambah Kai.

Akhirnya D.O mempercayai Kai dan mulai membenci Chanyeol serta mencurigainya dan Menjauhinnya.

"Kok kalian begitu sih, mukanya?" Chanyeol melihat D.O yang melihatnya dengan tatapan benci.

Chanyeol masuk dengan innocentnya lagi. Kai dan D.O lalu berbisik-bisik. "Ssst. .jangan tergoda dengan kata-katanya. ." bisk Kai pada D.O

"Emang saya setan menggoda. ." ternyata Chanyeol mendengar bisikan Kai dan D.O

"Lo ngaku deh. . pasti lo kan yang nyuri kan barang-barang di kelas. . " tuduh Kai.

"Siapa yang nyuri?" Tanya Chanyeol antara polos dan muka pe'a.

"Lo! jangan pura-pura bego deh. ." Kai ngotot.

"Mana ada orang miskin nyuri. . ih amit-amit. . liat tangan saya pendek nih. ." alasan nggak sesuai.

"emang mencuri harus tangannya panjang. . ?"

"Kan peribahasa bilang seperti itu. ., sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya dia tidak ikut sea games. ."ujar Yeol nggak nyambung.

"Apa hubungannya sea games sama pencuri. .?" respon Kai. "Udah saya mau periksa kamu .. " Kai langsung mengambil tas Chanyeol dan memeriksanya. "Kamu umpetin dimana?" Tanya Kai lagi setelah nggak menemukan apa-apa.

Lay masuk ke dalam setting buat nyelametin Chanyeol.

"Gege. . tolongin saya gege!" panggil Chanyeol, karena masih tetep aja dituduh. Karena mereka sama-sama dituduh akhirnya mereka merencanakan untuk menjebak pencuri aslinya.

Bagaimana selanjutnya.. . tetep stay tune *bahasa lo!*

"Lha gue masuk kan belom ngomong. ." Tanya Lay nggak terima.

Suho memasuki setting kelas duluan.

"Chanyeol melapor kepada Ibu guru Luhan. .bahwa dia punya rencana untuk menjebak siapa yang mengambil hp, karena beberapa waktu yg lalu sudah sering terjadi kehilangan hp dan barang-barang yang nggak penting bagi orang lain juga. . .bagaimana rencana langsung aja yuk marii!" narasi Suho.

Langsung aja Chanyeol dan Luhan masuk.

"Bu. . saya mau ngadu bu'. . masa saya anak baru dituduh nyolong. ."ujar Yeol sedih.

Luhan sebenarnya nggak kuat lihat dandanan Chanyeol.

"Kamu itu sekolah apa pemulung?. . "Tanya Suho ikutan.

"Kamu itu kok beda sih ama yang lainnya. . dandananmu dirubah dong. . kamu itu anak sekolahan lho!" tutur Luhan.

"Saya mah orang miskin buk. .jadi nggak punya biaya" jawab Yeol melas.

"Yah orang miskin nggak kayak gitu juga . . kamu nemu apa ditaliin. . jalan nemu apa ditaliin. . " ujar Luhan. "Udah. .di kelas kita ini semakin nggak aman. . semua murid disini banyak yang kehilangan. ." lanjut Luhan.

"Ya saya juga heran ini SLTA apa sekolah maling sih buk. . tapi saya nggak nyolong kok buk, , daripada saya nyolong hp mending saya maling hati ibu .. " rayu Yeol pada Luhan.

Ada dua pasang mata yang memandang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kalau udah bicaramu kesitu ibu sulit untuk menjawab . ." Luhan sok malu-malu.

"Yah nggak usah dijawab lah bu. . saya juga cuma pura-pura.. saya takut ma istri saya sama suami ibu. . " jawab Yeol polos lagi. "Saya sama Lay-gege sudah merencanakan ini. . untuk memancing pelakunya. ." lanjut Chanyeol, Luhan langsung menahan tawanya.

"Ibu punya Kroto?"lanjut Yeol.

"Buat apa?" luhan bingung.

"Ya kan kita mau mancing bu. ." jelas Chanyeol.

"Dikata mancing ikan kali. ." Suho menambahi.

**~~~~~!~~~~~~ **

Mereka menunggu pelakunya setelah memancing dengan barang berharga mereka langsung sembunyi.

"Setelah menaruh benda-benda berharga .. Chanyeol dan ibu guru Luhan pun ngumpet dan tidak lama kemudian Kai masuk ke kelas. ." narasi SUho sambil menunggu kedatangannya Kai.

Chanyeol hanya nutupin mukanya pake buku tulis. . padahal harusnya dia ngumpet. Kai datang sambil celingukan. "Woi ngapain lo?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Gue lagi ngumpet. ." jawab Yeol.

"SSTtt hei. . kamu jangan bilang2 ya. . saya mau mencuri. . " ucap Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Ambil aja. .nggak ada yanglihat kok.. " provokator Chanyeol.

Dan setelah Kai mengambilnya Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menangkap basah Kai yang mau mencuri hp.

"Jadi kamu ya selama ini. . yang nyolong barang-barang temenmu. ." marah Luhan.

"Bu. .bukan saya buk . ." gagap Kai.

"Buktinya sudah jelas kok!" Luhan nggak mau kalah. "Nggak nyangka kamu ya? Kupikir kamu murid yang paling teladan?" Tanya Luhan lagi,

"Kamu itu orang kaya. .mendingan saya miskin nggak nyolong tapi sengsara. ."bangga Yeol.

"Saya punya penyakit bu. . yang nyolong2 itu loh. . saya sudah mau sembuh tapi nggak bisa. ." ujar Kai mau nangis.

"Bilang sama orang tua kamu dong?"titah Luhan.

"orang tua saya. . diambil sama dia. ." nunjuk Chanyeol. Luhan hanya melihat heran.

"Kamu ngambil orang tua dia?" Tanya Luhan.

"Buk .. mikir aja buk. . masak orang tua diambil. . ngaco nih orang, orang tua diambil. . kapan ngambilnya? Kenal juga kagak .." bela Chanyeol.

"Sudah, laporin sama orangtuanya. .!" suruh Luhan pada Chanyeol. Dan Tao langsung masuk dengan pakaian ala bapak-bapak.

"Saya. .sebenarnya . . sudah mau sembuhin kamu nak. . tapi bapak nggak punya waktu yang cukup . ." ujar Tao dramatis.

"Bapaaakk. ." Kai langsung peluk Tao dan langsung nangis.

Suho yang sudah mendapat sinyal dari Kris langsung masuk ke setting dan melerai adengan skinship itu.

"Ini cerita yang mana ini?" Tanya Suho sambil ngecek kertas scriptnya. Dia mendatangi Chanyeol "Siapa yang bikin cerita?" bentak Suho. Semua nunjuk Chanyeol yang ketakutan, Tao langsung kabur.

"Saya pak. ." ujarnya setengah takut.

"Kamu yang bikin cerita ?" pasti SUho.

"Kali aja seru hyung. . eh ternyata nggak seru. ." ujar Chanyeol makin takut.

"Ceritanya kan nggak bagus Yeollie. .!" marah Suho. "Yang bikin cerita kamu jadi bapaknya dia siapa?" Tanya Suho pada Tao. "Jangan sampai saya tabokin dia. ." nyeret Luhan. *ngaknyambung. "Ceritanya kan nggak begitu? Emang bagus cerita kayak begitu. ?" marah Suho.

"Enggak . " jawaban Yeol makin melas.

"Udah tahu nggak bagus kenapa masih dibawain?" Tanya Suho.

"Yah kali aja bagus hyung. . "

"Udah. .udah ..udah balik ke cerita yang bener. . " lerai Suho.

Semua pada nyalahin Kai sekarang.

"Buk. . ibu ingat nggak siapa dia .?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia tu hasil suami ibuk. ." jelas Chanyeol.

Kai mendekati Luhan. "Emak. .maapin aku mak!" Kai langsung ciumin tangan Luhan.

"Orang tua Kamu itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Dia nurut. . aku nurut, sebenernya kamu punya orang tua nggak sih? " Tanya Luhan sambil jauhin Kai.

"Saya mah terserah dia buk. ." ujar Kai nganut sama Chanyeol.

"Kamu sebenarnya dicampakkan sama orang tuamu, kamu dibuang?" provokator Chanyeol.

"Kurang ajar, siapa orang tuaku?" Tanya Kai.

"Noh bapak kamu!" tunjuk Yeol pada Suho, karena nggak nyambung akhirnya Suho berniat menghukum Chanyeol.

"Bapak!.. kamu telah tega mencampakkan aku sebagai anakmu pak!" Kai masang muka melas lagi dan menghampiri Suho.

"Anakku. . . . Siapa yang bikin cerita. . .?" Tanya Suho setengah drama setengah marah.

Chanyeol langsung kabur kedalam dan takut dihukum.

"Akhirnya ketahuan bahwa Kai lah yang selalu mengambil benda berharga karena dia memiliki penyakit.. guru dan teman-temannya memaafkannya tapi dengan syarat kai harus sembuh. .dan Si Kyungsoo diapun menjadi pacar Chanyeol .. . " Ujar Suho.

"Ogah gue.. ntar kalian ngompor-ngomporin. .. .nggak mau, gue udah tahu. ." ujar Chanyeol.

"Okelah Kyungsoo buat gue aja kalo gitu . .kalo nggak ada yang mau " ucap Suho.

"Ohhh. . gitu. ." nggak nyadar Lay juga ada di dalam panggung dan di belakang Suho tepat. Suho merinding seketika merasakan hawa dingin nan mematikan dari Lay.

"Tadi. .i .. itu Cuma bercanda Lay. ."Suho tergagap.

"ahh. . pemirsa, , biar saya ambil alih acara ini, , sampai jumpa di siaran berikutnya. . walaupun disini kita jadi orang yang katakanlah setengah nggak waras*nyadar*. .. tapi tetep. ." ucapan Kai terpotong.

"Tetep keren?" Tanya Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Nggak juga sih . . tetep kita nggak waras juga. .sampai jumpa!" tutup Kai dibantu Kyungsoo yang dada-dada ke pemirsa

Akhirnya diendingi dengan geje dan Xiumin Baekhyun langsung menunjukkan lagu penutupan.

_[Baekhyun] geobi naseo shijak jocha anhae bwat damyeon  
geudaen tudeol daeji mara jom! (GG) _

_[Xiumin]jujeo hamyeon gihwe neun modu neoreul bikyeo ga  
gaseum pyeogo nawa bwara jom! (T.R.X) _

_[XiuBaek] B-Bring the boys out (Yeah, You know)  
B-Bring the boys out (We bring the boys out! We bring the boys out!)  
B-Bring the boys out (Yeah) _

_[Baekhyun] sunrie majchwo saneun geot neon gildeul yeojyeo beoryeot ni?  
gwaenchanhni? (Get up)  
amdam han sesangi geudael junuk deulge mandeuni?  
(That's funny) gwaenchanhni? _

_[Xiumin] geunyang bolsu ga eobseo nan, budi jhigo kkaejyeo do  
myeot beon igo il eona  
nalka robge meotjige, ireul nae goya maldeon  
ne yaseongeul boyeojwo, My boy  
B-Bring the boys out _

_[XiuBaek] EXO's Generation make you feel the heat!  
jeon segye ga neoreul jumok hae  
(B-Bring the boys out)  
wipung do dangdang haji bbyeot sok buteo neon, wonrae meot jyesseo  
You know the girls?  
(B-Bring the boys out)_

_[SNSD – The Boys]_

Tbc/end,

Huahhhh. . . jinjja ini aneh. . dan bikin emosi karena lamanya kek nunggu dangkkoma mandi. .

Tapi hope you enjoy it, , its just for fun

Thanks a lot for

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi****,** **golden13****,** **Septaaa****, hasegawa kumiko, chanyeollie**, **yaoi fudanshi****, ****Julie Namikaze****, ****Huang Sung-hyun****, ****MiNamGirls****, ****kimhyunshi, Rio, Seo Ra Lee**.

**Dan kepada seluruh pembaca juga . .. yang nggak saya sebutin.**

Gamsahamnida untuk bersedia menyediakan waktunya untuk sekedar mampir dan review. . mian nggak bisa bales. .

Kalau mau otp-nya saya bikinin di cerita ini silahkan dukung dengan cara ketik reg[spasi]otp[spasi]saran cerita*kalau ada, kirim ke kotak review atau dimanapun itu yang sekiranya saya baca. . hehehe. .

Tapi kek nya chap depan TaoRis kalau nggak ada hambatan karena banyaknya permintaan. . tunggu ajalah ntar siapa yang jadi. .

And the last I say. .

Review pwease .. .


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : EXO Mini Drama *Ep 5***

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*.**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?# typos dibiarin ada. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**Begin Now . . .**

**EnJoy. . **

Setelah dipilih dengan ketat, dan dengan cara yang sangat ketat juga akhirnya semua member EXO sudah menetukan siapa yang akan main di hari ini, caranya itu adalah. . mau tau?. . mau tau? Kita saksikan setelah yang lewat berikut ini# niru ustad M*ulana#. Ekekek. Kidding. . caranya adalah dengan Hom-Pim-Pa *setelah saya ajarin.

Akhirnya Kris dengan Sialnya dia yang jadi tokoh utamanya kali ini, yah walaupun ngeksisnya Cuma dikit nggak papa lah.

Padahal udah direncanain ma Shee dan member EXO yang laen, karena ini ultahnya dia. .

On Air.

_MAXSTEP~~ MAXSTEP~~_

_[Kai] C'mon. C'mon.!_

_[D.O] A-ha! Neon nareul jageukhaji. . [Kai] UP and DOWN!_

_[Luhan] Hangyereul neomeoseotgo. .Wechyeoba! _

_RIGHT!_

_MAXSTEP~~ MAXSTEP~~ MAXSTEP~~ MAXSTEP~~_

_[D.O] pagyeokjeogin moseube in sesangi da tteoro tteoro._

_[Luhan] Janjanhan daegi-e nae pohyomani ulyeo peojyo. _

_[Kai] Naega manyag memutgeryeotdamyeon pihal sudao eobseo._

_[LuD.O] pagwedwae mireonaen chwegomanu manneunda. _

_Reff_

_[D.O] Hand's Up in the air [Kai] hwanhogago majihaera_

_[D.O] makji mara, nal [Luhan] chwego gyeongjireul kyeongheomhara _

_[Kai] Growling in The air [Luhan] geobuhalsurok pagodeureo. _

_[D.O] jeoldaejeogin neo!_

_[YOUNIQUE UNIT – MAXSTEP]. _

Walaupun hari ini Kai nggak ada kebagian untuk jadi singer tapi dia tetep ikut, ikut ganggu. Soalnya ini juga lagu dia yang baru aja keluar. .

Setelah itu Kai masuk buat ganti baju, karena dia kena apes terus, selalu kebagian peran.

Dan narrator kali ini yang terpilih adalah Xiumin. *prok prok.

Kris jadi tetangga baru

Tao jadi Istrinya Kris.

Suho jadi satpam.

Kai jadi tetangga Kris yang nyebelin *biasanya juga gitu.

Lay dia jadi tetangga Kris juga serta jadi pacarnya Suho.

Chen dia jadi RT. .

Sehun jadi temen kerja Kris.

BaekYeol nggak ikutan maen. . nggak kebagian peran.

"Ne, , annyeong pemirsah. . dimanapun anda saat ini. . baik yang liat maupun yang nggak liat—" Ucapan Suho dipotong Xiumin disampingnya.

"Ngapain yang nggak liat disapa juga? Sama aja dia nggak tahu!" ujar Xiumin.

"Yah kita kan .. harus menghargai semua orang. . kan? " alasan Suho.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal menghargai kita kali ini akan mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan sebelum memulai cerita ne?" tanya Xiumin. Dan Suho mengangguk.

Suho mulai mencari orang di sekitar penonton, dia menuju ke barisan para yeoja yang ada di depan, tapi langsung ditarik balik sama Xiumin.

"Sudah nggak usah nyari, dia ajah. . " Suho kaget dengan orang yang dibawa Xiumin.

"Yaudahlah. . kesian dia kalo kerjaannya ngabisin Bubble Tea mulu. . " pasrah Suho.

"Emangnya saya mau diapain?" ternyata itu adalah Sehun.

Semuanya nggak ngejawab Suho dan XIumin langsung narik dia masuk ke area panggung, Baekhyun disuruh masuk, dan Chanyeol disuruh siap-siap karena mereka yang nganggur.

"Kenapa dia hari ini dia saya tarik kemari tiba-tiba. . itu karena hari ini dia . . . . Ulang Tahun!" teriak Xiumin.

Menengar aba-aba itu semua member langsung keluar dan membawa perangkat pesta, Baekhyun dia yang bawa Kue + lilinnya, Chen dia bawa topi dan terompet pesta. Sementara Luhan dia langsung guyurin tepung terigu ke muka Sehun dan langsung pakein dia topi kerucut, sambil nyanyiin lagu ultah biasanya.

Chanyeol keluar diiringi music rap.

Yo. . yo C'mon. . . aha. .aha

Saengil Chukkae hamnida!. . .

Bersama dengan bertambahnya Usia. .

Jangan membuat semuanya Sia-sia. .

Terus saja bergembira. .

Mensyukuri semua yang ada. .

Jika hari ini datang yang kau tunggu

Selamat ulang tahun padamu. . .~~~

*dinyanyiin ndiri*

Xiumin langsung pegangin Sehun yang udah belepotan tepung dan memasang tampang memelas bukan karena wajahnya yang penuh tepung, tapi menatap nanar pada hyung-hyungnya yang radak nggak penuh 100%.

"Kamu ulang tahun yang ke berapa? . . . .Harapannya di hari ulang tahun ini apa?" tanya Xiumin.

Tapi Sehun tetep nggak mau jawab.

"Tanggal berapa ulang tahunnya?" tanya Suho sok curiga.

"Dua belas. . april "akhirnya dia pasrah jawab.

"Udah lewat dong!? Berarti sekarang nggak ulang tahun ?" ucap Xiumin dengan watadosnya.

"Coba KTP?" paksa Baekhyun, acting nggak percaya.

"Nggak punya KTP saya. .tapi beneran 12 april. .!"

"Ngapa sekarang ulang tahunnya?!" marah Suho.

"Kalo nggak ulang tahun ngapein lu pake ke panggung sini,. . mau aja dibawa sama dia. . lagian diem aja sih.. " omel Xiumin.

"Capek nih saya udah niup terompet. . " omel Baekhyun.

"udah 2 tahun gue nulis lirik gue bikinin buat lo. . " kali ini Chanyeol.

"Ni siapa yang nyeret-nyeret. . nih? Kesian nih anak orang udah cemong gini. . nggak jadi ulang tahun. . " tanya Luhan sambil ngusapin tepung yang ada di muka Sehun.

"Saya bilang mau ngadain acara buat yang ulang tahun. .. saya ajak, ngikut aja. ! bilang dong saya nggak ulang tahun gitu. .!" bela Xiumin.

"Woi . . apa-apaan ini. . bubar-bubar!. . ngapain pake acara ulang tahun segala hah? Kan yang ulang tahun gue. .kok jadi dia yang cemong?" tiba-tiba kris nongol nginterupsi. "Kalian ini semua sengaja ya? Udah dibilangin yang ultah gue kok. . masih aja nggak ingat. . sengaja apa gimana?" lanjut Kris.

"Kenapa nggak ada yang ngerayain ultah gue. . jadi paling tua nggak enak amat ya?" gumamnya Sedih.

Kris langsung mendorong Xiumin untuk memulai cerita dan narasinya.

"Baiklah pemirsah. . karena saya diintimidasi sama naga yang tambah tua dan semacam nggak sabaran. .. jadi saya langsung mulai ajah .. . di sebuah desa kayaknya ini. . ada rumah kosong yang lama tidak dihuni, tapi sekarang sudah ada yang menghuni . . tapi masyarakat di sekitarnya menganggap penghuni baru itu misterius. . langsung ajah ya. . capcuss. . cin~~~" ujar Xiumin sambil celingak-celinguk.

Pindah ke setting dua rumah yang berhadapan.

Kai baru keluar dari rumah yang di sebelah kiri dan melihat ke arah rumah dihadapannya seperti ada yang menghuni.

"Ebuset .. kok udah ada rumah lagi. . perasaan kemaren nih belum ada. . " ujar Kai, seketika itu Tao langsung keluar dari rumah dan dalam keadaan sedang menghapus air matanya dia tidak menyadari ada yang sedang melihatnya.

"Hai. ." sapa Kai.

"yaoloh.. !" ceritanya kaget.

"Kaget ya?" tanya Kai, Tao ngangguk. "saya aja mau kaget tadi. . diduluin kagetnya. .!" lanjut Kai.

"Emh.. . kamu udah lama ya tinggal disini?. .." Kai mengangguk mengiyakan. " Aku baru sehari. . disini. . aku pindahan dari China. .baru juga sehari disini." ujar Tao.

"Kok kamu kelihatan sedih sih?" tanya Kai melihat Tao yang mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Oh kamu bilang dari China ya?.. saya juga belajar Bahasa China. .dikit-dikit" basa-basi Kai.

"Apa coba?"

"Wo Ai Ni.. ., kamu tahu nggak bahasa koreanya apa?" ujar Kai kayak nembak.

"Saranghae. . . kan?" ujar Tao.

"Nado~~" Kai mencoba membalas.

CIEEE~~~~

Tao langsung balik ke cerita tapi keburu Kris keluar duluan dari rumah dengan memandang cemburu pada Tao dan Kai.

Tao mecoba mendekati Kris dan menyntuh pundaknya tapi langsung di singkirkan Kris, "Kamu kenapa?" tanya Tao mencoba lagi tapi di singkirin lagi. ."Ahh~~ gege kenapa sih?" rayu Tao.

Kris mendekati Kai.

"Pak. . bininya pak?" tanya Kai innocent.

"Kamu ngapain goda-godain bini saya? Udah tahu dia punya laki. .!" marah Kris.

"Ya saya kan nggak tahu. . saya baru pulang ngantor pak. . " alasan Kai.

"Gitu aja sombong? Emang kantornya dimana?" tanya Kris.

"Dagang Dodol pak. ."

"Pikir dong . . liat. . dia ini udah punya Istri orang. ." marah Kris lagi.

"Saya . . nggak tahu pak, bapak baru disini?, , saya Cuma mau kenalan doang sama dia pak .. ." ujar Kai.

"Kenalan. . apaan . . orang tadi aku denger ada saranghae. . Woaini. . apa itu masak kenalan gitu?" tanya Kris.

"Ya. . maap lah pak!" ucap Kai.

"Ngga usah marah-marah lah. ." tenang Tao.

"Nggak bisa . . orang kayak begini nggak bisa didiemin. Harus dikasih pelajaran, .sembarangan kamu goda-godain istri orang!" marah Kris.

"Kai kamu nggak terima. . kamu juga emosi. ." suruh Xiumin.

"MARAH!" teriak Kai maksudnya emosi.

"APA? . . ngapain bentak-bentak saya?" Kris marahnya lebih garang.

"Teriak doang sih. ." Nyali Kai menciut, tapi setelah disuruh Xiumin akhirnya Kai maju lagi.

"Pak.. saya juga laki-laki pak, kalau bapak menuduh seperti itu. . sakit hati saya pak!" bela Kai, Kris langsung menarik kerah baju Kai.

"Hei. . jangan macam-macam. . aku melihat kamu dengan Mata Kaki-ku sendiri!. . kamu berdua-duaan dengan istri saya—"

"Aku juga punya harga diri. ."

"Tapi kamu sudah mengganggu Ular tangga orang. . ."

"Rumah. . rumah. ." bener Tao.

"Nggak itu rumah yang ada ulernya. . " paksa Kris.

"Awas lo ya?. . gua bakar nih rumah!" ancam Kai.

"Bakar aja. . emang ini rumah gue. . ? ini kan set property.. ." ujar Kris.

Masuklah Suho sebagai hansip untuk menengahi pertengkaran ini.

"Jadi warga kerjaannya berantem mulu . . nggak ada kerjaan lain ya?" tanya Suho."Ini permasalahannya apa ini?".

"Ini pak. . ngajakin berantem dia menuduh saya godain bininya,. . padahal saya mah iya. ." ujar Kai.

"Tuh kan.. "

"Nggak maksudnya, meleset kan saya lagi Esmsoni. . " Kai sampai belibet.

"Emosi!" correct Suho.

"Ya, , namanya juga lagi marah, , ! kenapa jadi bapak marah - marah!" ujar Kai.

"Bapak pisahin dong!, bapak jadi hinsap disini . .harus menjaga—" ujar Kris.

"Hansip!" correct Suho makin emosi.

"Lapor dong sama Rete setempat. . " sahut Kai. Mereka jadi kompak buat ngerjain Suho.

"RT!"

"Nih saya disangkain goda-godain wanita. ."

"Bapak ini. . bukannya pisahin kita malah murah-murah. ." lanjut Kris.

"Marah-marah!, ni saya jadi hansip nggak ada harganya. . ." melas Suho.

"Bapak ini suka emosi kalo ada yang salah. . ." ujar Tao yang dari tadi diem dengerin obrolan nggak jelas, pada Suho.

"Bapak bilang sama dia pak! Jangan suka Gadoin istri orang—".

"Godain!"

"Yaudahlah pak. . Mangap lah pak. ." ujar Kai.

"Maaf!"

Intinya mereka berdua berantem sahut-sahutan dan Suho yang membenarkan.

"Nih pak biar jelas pak.. awalnya dia datang ke saya, terus kita kenalan, , nyatain cinta ke saya—"

"Nggak. ." bantah Tao.

"—ehh. . tiba-tiba lakinya datang . .dan ngajak ribut saya." Jelas Kai.

"Udahlah .. pokoknya mulai besok aku nggak mau lihat kamu berdua-duaan lagi ma dia sodaranya ketan item . ." wanti Kris pada Tao.

"Iya. . " jawab Tao.

"Udah pak. .beresin nggak nih kita berantem?" tanya Kai pada Suho.

"Nih masalahnya apa?" tanya Suho malah mancing emosi.

"Kan tadi udah diceritain. ." ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Udahlah suruh masuk aja"

Xiumin keluar untuk narasi.

"Diceritakan Pak Kris dan Pak Kai, , sedang ribut-ributnya untung ada Pak Suho hansip Komplek yang menengahi, eh eh kenapa ini—"

Tiba- tiba kameramennya ngerjain, kameranya semakin kebawah dan XIumin pun ngikutin kameranya.

"Woi. . naek!. . bagaimanakah selanjutnya setelah ini. . pemirsah jangan kemana-mana ya?" narasi Xiumin.

"disini adalah warung ato kafe lah. . tempat Lay. . Lay ini adalah pacarnya si hansip Suho. ., tanpa sengaja istrinya Kris atau Tao, ketemu sama Suho yang lagi jagain warung . , ternyata Suho tertarik dengan Tao, dan yang lebih parah Kris yang lihat istrinya digodain tentu saja marah. .!" narasi XIumin.

Suho langsung masuk ke setting.

"Saya sebel sama yang namanya Kris itu . . dia itu sok-sokan. . mentang-mentang dia tingginya kek tiang listrik. . " curhat Suho, " Si Lay juga sih. . udah tau aa' mau dines. . malah disuruh jagain warung. ." lanjutnya. Padahal dinesnya juga di pos kamling.

Datanglah Tao dalam keadaan menagis.

"Kenapa kok. . keluar-keluar ketawa. . ?" tanya Suho. Tao makin kejer nangisnya. "Kenapa kok malah na ngis sih?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku. . aku nggak punya pulsa" Tao kemakan iklan. "Nggak kenapa-napa kok akunya. ." lanjut Tao.

Suho mulai rayu-rayu Tao.

"Jangan deket-deket ah .. ntar ada yang marah. . ." jelas Suho.

"Kamu udah punya pacar?" tanya Tao.

"Udah punya sih dulu. . Cuma sekarang sudah mati. ." mendengar ucapan Suho, Lay langsung menintip di balik jendela.

BRUAKK.. GLODAK. .

"Suara apa ya?" tanya Tao agak takut.

"Ahh. . paling-paling anak unicorn lagi berantem. . nggak usah didengerin. . anggep aja anjing menggonggong, Kucing mengeong.. . eh kafilah berlalu. ." jelas Suho. Padahal itu Lay lagi ngamuk.

"Tapi kok aku ada perasaan nggak enak ya?" ujar Tao.

"Nggak papa, emh. . boleh kenalan nggak?" rayu Suho.

Tidak lama kemudian Lay keluar dengan pandangan yang disipitin dan menatap mereka berdua yang nggak menghiraukannya dan tetep lanjutin acara mesra-mesraannya.

Tao nunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang maksudnya di belakang ada Lay, tapi Suho tetep nggak mau noleh.

"Dasar kamu ya?. . .laki-laki macam apa kamu?" mendengar suara itu Suho slow motion, noleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa sih, , kok marah-marah mulu!?" tanya Suho.

"Kenapa kamu nggak jemput aku ,, kan tadi aku Cuma pamit bentar aja. . " sedih Lay.

"Bentar, ini siapa ? tadi dia bilang udah punya pacar tapi udah mati. ." sela Tao.

"Sstt.. enggak kok, aku nggak bilang gitu. ."Suho mencoba membungkam Tao.

"kamu gitu sih, , Belum 5 menit kamu udah berubah pikiran. . " jawab Lay gondok.

"Tadi itu Cuma main sandiwara. . aa' tetep cinta kamu kok. .! udah ya jangan marah lagi . ." tenang Suho.

"Kamu tetangga baru itukan. .? yang genit itu . .?" tanya Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Enggak kok. ." jawab Tao.

" Hei kamu sini. . !,Tak jambak . . rambutku—"ujar Lay.

"eh yang ada juga. . tak jambak rambutmu. . kenapa rambutnya sendiri?" bener Suho.

"Kalau jambak dia, suaminya ada di belakang!" ujar Lay.

"Gampang ntar tak balesin tak jambak dia. . oh ya kan tinggi dia dari pada gue. . nggak nyampe ya?" pikir Suho.

"Ayo marah kalo beranii.. .!" ujar Tao.

"Nggak usah senyum-senyum tahu kan kalau aku lagi sedih. Kamu kalau sekali lagi aku melihat kamu godain aa' ku. .aku ambil tindakan, ," ujar Lay.

"Apa tidakanmu?"

"Heits. .." pasang kuda-kuda, tapi dipikir-pikir Tap bisa wushu jadi dia berpikir ulang."Yaudah aku cuman begini aja. ." lanjut Lay.

Dia mendekat pada Suho.

"Eh, , tak lihat-lihat kamu kok sekarang tambah pendek ya?" tanya Lay ke Suho.

"Kenapa? Emang dulu aku gimana. . ?" tanya Suho.

"Dulu Pendek banget. .!" ejek Lay.

Sedang asik-asiknya bersama, Kris kini masuk ke dalam karena dipanggil Tao.

"Gege~~~ masa' aku dikata-katain. ." adu Tao.

"Ngapain lo marah-maraihin bini gue? Jangan mentang-mentang saya warga baru ya? Kalian jadi seenaknya. . !" ujar Kris.

"Tadi aku dijambak. ." adu Tao.

"Kamu—" Kris mendekati Lay dan mencoba membela Tao.

"Enggak kok aku jambak diriku sendiri kok. ." Lay menciut karena Kris mendekatinya.

"Saya nggak terima ya kalau istri saya diapa-apain sama kalian.. " wanti Kris.

"Ngapain. . urusan apa saya mengapa-apakan istri kamu. . ?" bantah Lay.

"Saya dibilang genit—" ujar Tao.

"Ya emang kamu genit, goda-godain pacar saya—" Lay memotong perkataan Tao.

"HEII . . bicara apa kamu. .!" Kris nggak terima dan memotong perkataan Lay.

"Pak. . tadi pas bicara berasa ada yang jatoh pak!" ujar Lay.

"Muncrat!" sahut Kris.

"Bisa diatur nggak pacar kamu ini? Diajarin sopan santun sama orang. .?" marah Kris.

"Kamu itu marahnya sama siapa?" tanya Lay.

"Ya sama kamu lah. . !, saya ini warga baru disini, jadi tolong hargain dong. .!" teriak Kris.

"Justru anda yang warga baru jangan sombong—" perkataan Lay terpotong.

"HEII saya dari kecil udah sombong!" ujar Kris.

"AH . . baru dari kecil sombong, Sehun dari kecil Cadel nggak sombong. . ." ujar Suho ngeledek.

"Awas lu ngomong gitu sekali lagi, gue gampar pendek lu. . " emosi Kris. .

"udah pak nggak usah digampar pak. .Sabar pak. Sabar pak!" lerai Xiumin.

"Ini namanya melecehkan istri saya ini. . !" ngotot Kris. Kris mendekati lay dan mengapitnya di ketiaknya.

"Bagus pa. . sekali lagi pa!" ujar Tao.

"APA kamu?" Lay mulai ngelawan.

"Ini pacar saya . . kenapa digituin?—" Suho nggak terima.

"Biar, , biar aja. . kenapa kamu nggak terima. Orang aku terima kok!" ujar Lay.

"yaudah pak, bininya bawa pulang aja pak, , dari pada ribut ntar disini. . " suruh XIumin.

"Ayo pulang. . kamu juga ngapain sih kesini segala? Tempat apa ini seperti ini. .' selamat menikmati' emangnya catering. . ?" complain Kris. Tapi dia melihat Lay kayaknya masih nggak enak mukanya dan mendekatinya lagi.

Tapi Lay keburu kabur ketakutan. Dan Kris masuk kedalam.

"dasar. . orang EDAN!" dibilang gitu oleh Lay, Kris keluar lagi. " Enggak,nggak!" ganti Lay yang kabur masuk, tapi tetep diikutin Kris kek orang maen petak umpet.

"ternyata si tetangga misterius selalu marah-marah— masih aja tuh orang. ." kamera langsung berpaling ke luar setting sedang mengambil gambar Kris dan Lay yang masih melanjutkan perkelahian.

"Apa kamu? Ngapain kamu? Ngeledek, ngeledek , ngeledek!" marah kris dan Lay yang nunduk dibawah.

"Enggak,enggak!" jawab Lay nggak berani.

"Jangan kamu ngomongin sembarangan lagi . . " ujar Kris lalu ditinggal pergi, Lay mengecek apa dia sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Lay. . sini. . udah jangan bawel, anteng aja pasti dia nggak emosi. . udah tahu orangnya galak.. " peringat Xiumin.

"Nggak. . nggak takut aku . ." ujar Lay tapi sambil menoleh ke belakang, siapa tahu Kris keluar lagi.

Dan benar Kris dan Suho keluar bersamaan. "Yaudahlah Kris maaf lah. . " ujar Lay memelas.

"Pake Dhuizang panggilnya. . " nasehat Suho.

"Maaf Dhuizang Kris.. " ulang Lay. "Gue hari ini apes banget ya. . Cuma pengen bilang jadi orang jangan sombong aja. . digituin, beraninya sama anak kecil. . " gerutu Lay. Untung Kris sudah masuk dan untung nggak denger juga.

"Tingkah laku Kris, menjadi buah bibir orang karena sikapnya yang misterius, setiap istrinya keluar dari rumah selalu dengan mata sembab seperti habis nangis, dan Kris sendiri orangnya tertutup dan tidak bergaul dengan siapapun. . sehingga menjadi gossip, tidak terkecuali oleh Lay dan Kai yang sedang menggunjingkan mereka. . Chek this out. . !" narasi Xiumin.

Keluarlah Lay dari sebuah rumah di depan rumah Kris.

"udah lama tinggal disini ?" tanya Xiumin berbasa-basi dengan Lay.

"Saya orang lama, ," jawab lay.

"Pantes Tua,. ., kalo lama mah saya. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Saya nggak bilang kalo bapak tua loh. ." ujar Lay.

"Udah nggak usah, saya yang ngomong sendiri. . " bales Xiumin.

"Saya tuh risih. . dapet tetangga kayak begitu.. " curhat Lay.

"Sumpah mati, saya nggak nanya. . " bales XIumin. Lay pundung.

Datang lah Kai dari dalam rumah yang sama juga, tapi kali ini dandanannya kek orang habis kondangan tapi pake celana pendek.

"Lihat sarung saya nggak?" tanya Kai.

"Tadi kesini pake sarung nggak?" tanya Lay.

"Yey nggak ada dirumah saya? Menurut anda saya punya sarung nggak?"

"Punya. ."

"Nggak. .berarti kamu sok tahu . ."

"Berarti kamu nggak punya sarung .. kenapa ditanyain. ." marah Lay.

"Ada apa , , ini saya lagi bobo' siang kok ribut-ribut. . "

"Lagi bobo' emang rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Lay.

"Ini. ." tunjuk Kai pada rumah di belakangnya. Lay mikir lagi.

"Inikan rumah saya ini?" aku Lay.

"Lha ,, Lay keluar dari situ, kamu keluar dari situ. . emang ini rumahnya siapa?" tanya Xiumin menengahi.

"Tau . " jawab Kai dengan tidak perdulinya.

"Udahlah nggak usah dipikirin lah keluar darimana juga . .. ." pungkas XIumin.

"Saya mau curhat sama kamu—"

"Pak .. pake batik habis dari mana?" Xiumin memotong perkataan Lay.

"Dari kondangan. . "

"Kok nggak pake celana panjang pak. . "

"Tadinya panjang. ."

"Terus?"

"Kena angin."

"Ada celana panjang kena angin jadi pendek , , , ?" tanya Xiumin nggak percaya.

"Jadi apa permasalahannya?" tanya Kai balik ke cerita semula.

"Gini pak. . istrinya dia kan ngobrol sama pacar saya, kalo saya cemburu wajar dong pak, eh malah dia aduin sama suaminya dikira saya nantang-nantang, , saya diketekin kan bau. . nanti kalo saya tambah pendek kek pacar saya gimana?" ungkap Lay, sekalian ngeledek.

"Emang keterlaluan tuh orang. . " respon Kai.

"Bapak berani sama dia?" tanya Lay.

"Enggak juga sih" jawab kai. "Bu, kita semua punya aparat bu, ,Laporin sama aparat saja" suruh Kai.

Tidak lama dibicarakan, pak RT sebagai aparat setempat a.k.a Chen datang.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa?" tanya Chen.

"Nih . . dia curhat sama saya. . itu tetangga baru kita. . itu lho kayaknya banyak masalah sama warga disini. . " lapor Kai.

"Pak, jangan-jangan disini kan selalu ribut, didalam rumah ini. . bagaiman kalau kita selidiki saja. . siapa tau mereka ini pengedar narkoba ." ujar Lay.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menyelidiki rumah itu, yang ditinggal pemiliknya keluar kota, Kai masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Kayaknya ini heroin deh . ." tebak Lay.

"Berarti nggak bener nih orang nih. ." sahut Kai.

Masuklah Kris sambil menelfon seseorang, Kai mendekatinya dan membawa barang yang ditemukannya.

"Pak, bahaya nih orang, suka nyimpen narkoba. . " omong Kai pada Kris yang lagi pegang hp super gede dari stero foam .

"Wah musti ditangkap tuh. . " jawab Kris.

"Bapak bawa hp apa bawa karung?" tanya Kai.

"Ini terbaru. . " alesan kris. "Bapak mau coba?" lanjutnya.

"Nggak ah. . saya nggak punya pulsa. ." jawab kai.

Akhirnya Kris menelfon rekannya dan bermaksud mengadakan pertemuan besok.

"Pak RTdan mereka bertiga . ., bermaksud untuk menjebak Kris, yang dicurigai melakukan tindak kejahatan. . bagaimanakah selanjutnya. . so don't go anywhere. . stay tune. .!" ujar Xiumin sok ingris.

"ceritanya Chen, Kai dan Lay. . ini mau menjebak Kris, mereka bertiga menyamar dan membuntuti Kris untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya. ." narasi Xiumin.

Nggak usah nunggu lama, mereka bertiga kayak bebek yang udah baris dan siap buat mantengin Kris dan pergerakannya.

"Nih saya yakin 100% nih. . dia emang mencurigakan. . " ujar Chen.

"Yaudah kita siap-siap aja buat ngegerebek dia sebentar lagi .. " sahut Kai. Lay udah nggak sabar pengen balas dendam.

"Belum tentu lho, Cuma yang saya liat kemaren dia telpon-telponan sama orang dan tempat ketemuannya disini . ." jelas Kai.

Setelah ngumpet, datanglah Kris Sambil membawa koper dan menunggu seseorang.

Masuklah Sehun setelah itu sambil membawa kantongan kecil buat wadah duit punya emak-emak, dikasih Luhan kali, kayak wadahnya yang biasa dibuat tahun baru China.

"Udah hitung aja. . duitnya pasti pas. . kalo nggak salah ada 1 ½ milyar ini. ." ujar Sehun, padahal wadahnya kecil banget.

"Ya saya percaya duit ini pas, , Cuma satu yang nggak pas itu lidah kamu. . " ledek Kris.

"Tapi barang pesenan saya udah siap kan?" tanya Sehun.

"pak RT dan yang lainnya grebek dia!" suruh XIumin dan mereka langsung merangkul Kris supaya nggak kemana-mana.

"Akhirnya kan?. ." ujar Lay keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kita bawa mereka. Supaya tidak meresahkan warga disini. . " tutur Kai. "Kita kasih pelajaran supaya dia bisa pergi dari sini . . " lanjutnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kris watados.

"Kamu sudah tidak berkutik lagi . ." tambah Chen.

"Ampun. . saya nyerah. ..saya bukan pengedar narkoba. . " ujar Kris. Mereka semua langsung gebuin Kris karena sudah ada izin dari pak RT.

Tao keluar untuk membantu Kris.

"Ini kenapa? Ayank ku. . diapain?" tanya Tao pada mereka bertiga. .

"Sudahlah mendingan kalian terus terang. ." paksa Kai.

"Kalian salah, ini tuh terigu kita ini kan juragan bawang.. . " jelas Tao, nyambung nggak sih?.

"Ada saksinya. . pak satpam. . ! ppalli. .!" panggil Kai. "Jelasin . . pak satpam, dia adalah saksi matanya, saya tahu berita tentang kamu dan berniat menjebak kamu semua informasi dari dia. . " ujar Kai. Suho sudah keluar.

"jadi begini. .yang saya tahu bapak ini pengedar ya kan?" tanya Suho.

"Saya tuh pengusaha kok, pengusaha terigu ma Bawang. . " ngeyel Kris.

"Yang jadi masalah itu, setiap istrimu keluar dari rumah pasti nangis. ."jelas XIumin.

"Saya motongin bawang. . mama lagi bantuin papa . . " jelas Tao.

"Buktinya mana?" tanya Kai tetep nggak percaya.

"Ini tuh bukan narkoba, tapi terigu. . Kai Jongin Luph Kyungie cikiciu. . main nuduh aja. . " jengkel Kris.

"Yaudah. . kalo memang terigu. . baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kamu nggak narkoba. ." lanjut Kai.

"emang Enggak.. " sela Kris.

"Sekarang kamu minta maaf sama kita, " suruh kai pada Kris.

"Ngapain aku yang minta maaf ?" Kris ngengkel.

"Eh. . kan yang mukulin kamu. . jadi lo yang minta maaf, ," perintah Xiumin.

"Ayo. . minta maaf. ." Suruh Kai pada Lay.

"Dari tadi . . kok aku disuruh minta maaf sama Kris sih. . " Lay nggak terima.

"Kan kamu yang udah nuduh saya. ." sahut Kris.

"Ternyata warga salah sangka, disangkain di keluarganya Kris ada KDRT, setiap istrinya keluar dengan wajah sembab ternyata motongin bawang. . dan narkoba itu pun tidak benar. . warga pun meminta maaf pada Kris. " sesuai perintah Xiumin semua member salaman dengan Kris dan Tao.

"Akhirnya ceritanya berakhir sampai disini. . kalau ada kesempatan. . pasti kita akan menjamah para pemirsah ya?" lanjut Xiumin.

"Emang apaan dijamah?" tanya Chen disampingnya.

"Yah istilahnya On-Air gitu. . " jawabnya.

Semua member masuk ke setting dan melambaikan tangannya ke kamera. Dan singer Luhan dan D.O ikutan masuk.

Ternya mereka bukannya masuk untuk menyanyi, mereka masuk sambil bawa terigu dan barang-barang lainnya yang wajib ada kalau mau bikin malu orang yang ultah.

"Saengil Chukka hamnida. . . Dhiuzang kris~~. .. " ucap Mereka bersamaan, mulai dari Lay yang dari tadi ngerjain meluk Kris dan mengucapkan selamat ultah, dan diikuti member satu per-satu, sampai yang terakhir Tao.

"Harapannya apa ini?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ahh.. . semoga di tahun ini EXO menjadi yang terbaik, baik K maupun M, EXO JJANG!. . dan untuk para member terima kasih banyak telah mendukung saya selama ini, Lay yang selalu bantuin pekerjaan Leaderku, Luhan yang selalu bekerja keras, Chen yang tidak pernah menyerah, Xiumin yang selalu bersemangat, dan Didi maknae . . Tao jangan pernah menyerah, , jalanmu masih panjang, jangan nangis lagi ne? ingat janjimu pada gege untuk tidak menangis. . " ujar Kris.

"Kayaknya EXO K dilupain nih. . " celetuk Baekhyun.

"Untuk K, Baekhyun yang pengen banget tinggi, Suho yang selalu mendidik dongsaengnya dengan baik, Chanyeol yang selalu bertambah tinggi, Kai yang bertambah item, D.O yang suka masak untuk member dan Sehun yang selalu mengeluh dan merindukan Luhan setiap saat. . kalian juga jadilah yang terbaik ne. . " pesan Kris, sebelum akhirnya acara benar-benar ditutup.

"Bentar! Kayaknya author dilupain juga nih, nggak dido'ain juga?" author Shee ikut-ikutan.

"Ya deh.. buat lo simple aja, , buat author yang nggak nambah-nambah tingginya. .yang pasti minder kalo ketemu gue. . semoga pa yang lo inginin dan terbaek buat lo. .semoga terkabul. . " ujar Kris. "Kenapa jadi gue yang ngedo'ain kalian semua sih? Harusnya kan kalian yang do'ain gue. ." keluhnya.

"apa? Baek buat gue?" salah dengar.

"Apa lo?" Chanyeol nggak terima.

"Itu tadi dia bilang. …'terBaek buat lo'. Berarti Baek buat gue dong."

"Langkahi gue kalo lo berani rebut Baekhyun dari gue?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Eh lu kan tiang bendera, , gimana langkahin nya?" Tanya Shee.

Karena acara yang semakin gaje mari kita tutup aja nih, acara dengan satu lagu dari INFINITE yang berjudul Nothing's Over (author lagi keracunan Infinite *?*).

**-W-**

Akhirnya selesai juga. . pasti ini panjaaanggg banget, ini khusus karena episode ini juga untuk orang terpanjang a.k.a tertinggi di EXO. *ngaruh ya?*.

Mian sekali lagi, harusnya saya ini hiatus buat persiapan ujian dkk. Tapi karena saya bandel dan tetep pengen, jadi buat aja walaupun nggak konsisten, mian juga ini telat harusnya kemaren.

Hajiman, ,

Gomawo buat para readerdul sekalian yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff gje ini, saya merasa seneng banget ada yang bisa menikmati ini.

**kimhyunshi, JennyChan, golden13 , TAO bbuingbbuing, seo ra lee, GyuniKai7, LeeKim**.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida udah mendukung author. .. . mohon review lagi ne?

Chap depan sesuai permintaan. . dan kemampuan. .


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : EXO Mini Drama *Ep 6***

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*.**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?# typos dibiarin ada. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. Cerita ini nggak berkelanjutan, jadi bisa dibaca dari mana aja. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

Langsung mulai aja untuk menjelaskan cerita kali ini. Pertama adalah pemainnya dahulu. Oke?...

Sebagai suatu kehormatan, kali ini posisi narrator dipegang oleh leader dari EXO M. . a.k.a Dhuizang kris, *gimana tuh ceritanya.

Dan episode kali ini menceritakan tentang dektektif yang menyelidiki tentang kecurangan-kecurangan sebelum ujian Nasional,

Yang jadi Bos detektif adalah Lay.

Anak buahnya ada 2, Sehun dan Tao.

Sebagai Guru yaitu Xiumin.

Untuk 3 muridnya Chen, Kai dan Baekhyun.

Untuk Singernya kali ini dipegang Suho sama Luhan, *cita2 bang Suho*. Chanyeol ma D.O mojok di belakang alias nggak ikut dalam cerita.

Masuklah Suho dan Luhan kedalam settingnya. Music mulai berbunyi.

" MAXSTEP~~"

"udah, .udah. . kemaren kan udah lagu itu. ." Stop Suho sambil menepok pundak Luhan, Luhan nggak jadi nyanyi.

"Maklumlah, saya mau promosi . ." innocent Luhan.

"Nggak tahu mau nyanyi lagu apa ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba dateng ke setting gangguin, "Gimana kalau gue request aja. . tolong dong lagunya Mr. Simple dari SNSD tapi yang Jawa Version ya?. . " ujar Chanyeol.

Suho dan Luhan mikir ampek tua, nggak deh kelamaan.

"Udah lo sono, , ganggu mulu, mau nyanyi nih. ." usir Suho. Akhirnya mereka mulai untuk membuka acaranya. Terdengarlah alunan music.

_**[Suho] Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the star look like they're not shining. . **_

_**[Luhan] Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday.**_

_**[Suho] Yeah I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me , and it's so, It's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. **_

_**[Luhan] but every time she ask me "Do I look Okay?" I say. ..**_

_**[Suho & Luhan] When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change.**_

_**Cause your amazing, just the way you are. .**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stare for a while because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. **_

.

_[Bruno Mars – Just The way you are]_

.

Masuklah D.O, menemui Suho diatas panggung dia mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA yang putih-abu-abu. Disusul Chanyeol, jadi mereka ber empat termasuk Luhan.

"Asikk. . guwe lulus. ." teriak D.O mau peluk Suho tapi nggak jadi deh. "Aku lulus Hyung. . " teriaknya sekali lagi. Semuanya masuk ke setting.

"Teman-temanku. . apa kabar. .?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak baikk. ." jawab Chanyeol senang. Dia pake baju SMA culunnya yang waktu itu. Di episode 4 kalo nggak salah.

"Semuanya Lulus nggak? Kok nggak dicoret-coret bajunya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Ihh.. seneng. . aku udah nyogok Lulus, nanti coret-coretnya . . sekarang masih dibakar dulu, kita kan coret-coretnya pake areng. . " jawab D.O.

"Eh.. aku nggak lulus dong. ." Ujar Suho senang. "Ihh selamat. .hebat banget hyung" D.O memeluk Suho buat nyelametin.

"Nggak lulus girang, , payah lu. .! orang kayak gue dong. . " respon Chanyeol.

"Lulus?"

"Kagak juga . ." jawabnya lagi.

"Yaudah deh, , ntar aku minta nggak lulus deh. . supaya kebersamaan kita tetep terjaga. ." lanjut D.O

Sehun langsung masuk ke setting juga, make pakaian putih abu-abu juga. "Ini temen gue kenapa begini semua modelnya. . " komen Luhan.

Sehun ikutan masuk ke setting.

"Eh. . aku kalo lulus ntar aku mau ngelanjutin ke TK!" bangga Sehun.

"emang situ sekarang apa?" tanya Suho.

"SMA. ."

"SMA lulus ke TK? Turun dong. ." komen D.O

"Bukan turun, soalnya aku dulu nggak pernah TK, langsung SD. . " alasan Sehun.

"Kalo aku . dari dulu ngarepin banget. ." ujar D.O

"Jadi apa?" tanya Suho.

"Jadi ibu ruma tangga. ." jawab D.O bangga. Semua sweatdrop. Udahlah pikiran emak-emak.

.

Suho mendekati Sehun.

"Ini rambut apa pot kembang? Kok modelnya begini? Salon mana nih?" tanya Suho.

"Ini model tahun 2012, namanya model rambut sarang biawak. . . " jawab Sehun.

.

"Kemaren kamu pas ujian nyontek nggak?" tanya Suho pada Sehun.

"Ihh. . nyontek dong. ." jawab Sehun dengan alaynya.

"Masa' nyontek? Nggak boleh dong."

"Kita kan dididik harus berbuat jujur, nyontek ya nyontek aja harus ngaku. . " alesan Sehun padahal ma kebiasaan.

"Mendingan kayak dia nih nggak pernah nyontek, ." tunjuk Suho pada Chanyeol. "Orang dia nggak bisa baca, gimana nyonteknya. .?" lanjut Suho.

Masuklah Kris, soalnya dia paling pengalaman banget kalau urusan ricuh-ngericuh. .

"Woi.. apa-apaan nih. ." Kris masuk dengan mengenakan seragam SMA, yang kekecilan dan membentuk tubuhnya jadi kelihatan sekseh, mana ada anak sekolah di sini, yang tingginya 188. Jadinya nggak ada yang muat.

"Gue senior nih. .pas pertama sekolah dibangun gue lulus. . " bangga Kris. Semua mikir, "Ntar ni maaf ya, , saya kesini mau memberi pemberitahuan. . bahwa kita setelah ini akan mengadakan road show di Negara tetangga yaitu ke. .*piiippp*. ." ujar Kris.

"Iya. .nggak boleh disebutin ya kalo Negara tetangganya itu di China. ." sahut Luhan,

Semua sweatdrop.

"Ngapain lo ke China, orang naik bis aja mabok lu. ." ledek Suho pada Chanyeol. "naik pesawat kesana. . Ntar begitu di pesawat. . lo minta turun di lampu merah lagi .. " lanjut Suho.

"Ngapain kita ke China? Roadshow?. . nggak bakal ada yang ketawa orang yang nonton Panda. ." ujar D.O.

"Yang nonton bukan Panda kita disono, maap-maap. . Jerapah. ." bela Luhan. "Sama ajah. ." sahut yang lain,

"Tunggu aja yah. . warga Cina tenggara agak mencong dikit ke timur dan sekitarnya. . tunggu kita disana.. " ujar Kris.  
.

"Eh kalian lulus NEM kalian berapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku 26. ." bangga D.O

"26, , tinggi ya?" tanya Suho.

"Aku 10, yang lain pada 200, 300. ." lanjut Sehun.

"Itu NEM apa ongkos bis. .? situ berapa NEM nya?" Suho langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol, yang dari tadi diem aja.

"siapa? Saya?" tanyanya dengan santai agak ling-lung." jangan suka ngerjain orang deh. . " ujar Chanyeol

"makanya tahu nggak NEM itu apa?" tanya Sehun maksa.

"Jujur deh gue nggak tahu. . " pasrah Chanyeol.

"Mangkanya kalau nggak tahu tanya dong sama yang tahu. .NEM apa Dhuizang, kasih tahu?" ganti mereka nanya ke Kris.

"NEM nggak tahu? NEM? NEM yang biasanya itu. .Dongo banget lo.. !" ledek Kris. "Yaahh. . jangan tanya gue dong . ." akhirnya Kris menyerah.

"Coba kasih tahu pak. .jangan-jangan situ juga sama-sama nggak tahu,." suruh Sehun pada Kai.

"yah gue kan pernah sekolah. . . NEM itu kan dari N, E, M, itu ada Kayak SD kan Sekolah Dasar. ."

"NEM?" tanya Chanyeol.

"NEM juga sama. .ad ya sama aja kayak STM. . gimana sih nih. ."

"tahu, saya tahu kalau itu Sekolah Tinggi Menjahit, saya tahu. .yang ditanyain NEM" paksa Chanyeol.

"N itu dari Nilai, , E nya. . Evaluasi. .. .. MInseok" ngarang Kai.

" udah, kita pilih Narrator. .nya ya?" tukas Suho. "Kita Cap-cip-cup. ." lanjut Suho.

"Nggak usah lah daripada gua kalah terus malu-maluin mending gua aja mengajukan diri. .." ujar Kris. Padahal modus dia nggak bisa cap cip cup, semuanya setuju. Dan akhirnya Kris masuk buat ganti baju dan yang lain juga ..

**-!-**

Kembali lagi, Kris sudah bersiap-siap dengan naskahnya. Didampingi Seluruh member.

"Alkisah. .. anak sekolahan yang bakal kita saksikan, ini anak sekolahan SMA Negeri Pe'A semua. .judulnya Shincan masuk SD. .!" ujar Kris, tapi semua member heran.

"Bukan, mana ada Shincan masuk SD? Kemaren gue liat tipi Shinchan masih tk bunga matahari kok. ." gumam Member lain.

Suho langsung membisiki juidulnya Kris. "Oh. .makasih pak, untung bapak kasih tahu . . judulnya—. . apa tadi pak?" tanya Kris lupa. Suho bisikin lagi. "Judulnya— pak yang sebelah sini belum. ." tunjuk kris pada telinga yang satunya. .. Lay yang ada disamping Suho juga ikut ngebisikin.

"Bukan ini nggak horror. " lerai Suho, kayaknya Lay ngerjain Kris.

"Udahlah. . seterah langsung aja ke ceritanya.. .di satu hari ada segerombolan anak murid, sedang bergirang durja, karena ada ketidak adilan di sekolah soal ujian , , jangan kemana-mana—"

"Mau kemana?" tanya member lain ngerjain

"Yang jelas dong, emang mau kemana?"

Kris bingung.

"Yak, jangan kemana-mana tetap stay tune, ," ambil alih Lay.

"Selamat malam pemirsaaa!. . " teriak Kris maklum dia rapper. " malam ini kita akan menyuguhkan cerita. . yang berjudul. . oh ya nggak ada judulnya. . . tapi pemirsa setuju ya biarpun nggak ada judulnya?. . Setuju?!. . Setuju?! " para pemirsa menyahutinya 'setuju'."Biar lo kagak setuju juga nih cerita tetep jalan. ." lanjutnya.

"Sinopsisnya sebagai berikut, ada dua orang detektif bernama Zitao dan Sehun. Yang mendapat tugas menyamar menjadi anak SMA, untuk membongkar sindikat penjualan soal UN, mereka dikirim ke SMA terkenal yang dikenal rawan. . apakah Sehun dan Zitao, berhasil menemukan dalang di balik semua ini. . langsung ajalah ke TKP. ." narasi Kris..

Lay, Tao dan Sehun masuk ke setting.

"lo kebayang nggak?. . kalo anak SMA, harapan masa depan bangsa, , ujian aja nyontek, lo kebayang nggak sampek kesitunya. .?" tanya Lay.

"Siap Dan.." sahut Sehun.

"Siap Dan. ."Tao mengikuti.

"Nggak kebayang kan? Kalo di SMA udah curang, gimana dia sampai diatas sono. ." lanjut Lay ceramahi 2 maknae.

"Nggak Dan .." ujar Sehun.

"Nggak Dan" Tao mengikuti.

"Emang lo pikir nama gue ramdan. . daritadi dan.. dan. Dan. ." marah Lay.

"Komandan. .!" ujar Sehun. " ya kan disingkat. ." Tao mengikuti.

"Siap Kom.. " ujar Tao.

"Siap dan. ."Sehun mengikuti.

"udeh nggak waktunya bercanda. .Saya serius, kalian berdua saya panggil kesini paham nggak BUAT APA?" tanya lay penuh penekanan.

"Nggak. ." Sehun dan Tao jawab dengan polosnya.

"Lo nggak paham buat apa?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Nggak . . " makin polos aja muka 2 maknae.

"Sekali lagi gue tanya, lo kagak paham gue panggil kesini buat apa?" paksa Lay, duo maknae masih menggeleng "Dia buat apaan kesini. ?" akhirnya Lay menyerah dan menanyakannya pada nuna-nuna penulis naskah.

"Lo tuh gue tugasin buat jadi Detektif, nggak usah pada kebanyakan bercanda deh berdua, lo paham nggak detektif apa?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Nggak tahu, "

"Kalo lo nggak tahu ngapain ke sini?" lay tepok jidat, nasib amat jadi komandan sama anak yang beginian, masih ingusan.

"Yah karena saya nggak tahu, kalo saya tahu mah ngapain saya kesini. . ? kan saya kesini mau nanyain. ."-Sehun.

"Lu kan udah 45 tahun kerja ma gue, masak kagak tahu detektif apaan. ." –Lay

"Lha terserah saya dong. . kalo saya nggak mau tahu emang kenapa?" –Sehun.

"Lo emang ngeselin. .lo dari dulu lo, gue juga komandan lo . ." –Lay.

"Sabar Ge, entar saya jelasin ke dia. . " –Tao.

"Jaid begini, kita ini detektif, , tahu arti detektif?" tanya Tao ke Sehun. Sehun menggeleng."Maaf Ndan dia nggak tahu ndan. ." lapor Tao.

"Lo terangin, lo kan tahu, terangin ke dia. .!" suruh Lay.

"Begini kalo detektif itu harus diterangkan supaya tahu. ." cerita Tao ke Sehun, langsung berbalik ke Lay." Maaf ndan dia belum terang. ." lapor Tao.

"Dia kan nggak tahu, udah abis kesabaran gue. . Lo kan tahu, lo terangin detektif itu apa .. !" suruh Lay.

**.**

"Detektif itu penyamaran. .dalam satu misi, nah misi kita kali ini parah, penting untuk menyelamatkan anak bangsa. . !" akhirnya Lay menyerah dan memberi tahu 2 maknae.

"Misi, parah?" tanya Sehun." Gimana Barcelona. .?" lanjutnya.

"Itu mah Messi. . ini misi, lu tahu nggak misi itu apa?.. nih Misi~.. " maksud Kris permisi.

"Kebanyakan bergaul ama Luhan nih anak. . " Ujar Lay. "Lu bakal gue tugasin , ,kita masuk dalam satu SMA ntar kita selidikin. .karena ada indikasi, di SMA itu ada penjualan soal-soal. ." jelas Lay.

"Yang nyelidikin, anak SMA apa kita?" tanya Sehun nggak nyambung.

"Lo berdua. .dong. . kita nanti masuk di salah satu SMA—." jelas Lay.

"SMA itu menyelidiki kita.. ?" sahut Tao,

"Bukan kita masuk kesitu . . kita nyamar jadi siswa menyelidiki mereka. . " –Lay.

"Berarti kita yang nyeldikin, , anak SMA-nya engggak usah ikut?" tanya Sehun.

"Enggak. .kita aja. ." sahut Tao.

"Iya denger dulu gue lagi terangin—, kita masuk . ." jelas Lay.

"Detektif kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Maksud dari detektif kan menyelidiki." Sahut Lay.

"Kita masuk. . itu bel dulu kan? teng. Teng..teng. baru masuk" Tao nggak mau kalah, dia nanya terus.

"Iye, kita pura2 jadi anak baru disitu. Kita ikutin perkembangannya" lay menjelaskan lagi.

"Berarti kita pake seragam, ,?" tanya Tao.

"Iya pake seragam dong." Jawab Lay masih biasa.

"Berarti kita sekolah disitu. ?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Iya. .sekolah disitu" jawabnya mulai nggak enak.

"Tuh kan bener apa gue bilang" sahut Sehun.

"maap. . berarti kita bawa tas. . dong?"

"Iya bawa tas kan kita jadi murid" jawab Lay mulai emosi.

"Maap lagi perlu bukunya nggak kita bawa?."tanya Tao lagi.

Lay mengambil ACE yang lagi digendong sama Kris. "Setann! Gue mending ngomong sama lu ACE , , dari pada ama 2 bocah autis ini. ." Lay prustasi.

"Maaf nih ndan ..maksud saya begini—" Tao mau nginterupsi lagi.

"Lu harusnya udah kebayang dong. . gimana jadi anak SMA. ." Lay segera menjelaskan saja.

"Kalo kita bawa tas nggak ada bukunya, ngapain kita sekolah, , kan harus ada bukunya. ." alasan Tao.

"Iya. .kan udah gue siapin semua—"

"Maaf lagi ndan. Perlu bulpen nggak?"

"Udah gue SIAPIN semua. . !, lu tinggal masuk sekolah sama belajar aja kayak yang laen. .lo selidikin siapa yang kira2 jual beli soal ujian. . lo paham kan. .?" -Lay

"Ohhh .. enggak dong . " bangga Sehun.

"Seseorang pliss. . pecat gue jadi bos sekarang. . duizhang pliss. . gantiin gue disini. . "teriak Lay.

"sabar aja ya Lay. ." modus kris juga nggak mau ngadepin mereka.

.

"udah lo kudunya paham. . lo harus jadi anak sma dan belajar. . nah lo harus bisa bergaul sama mereka, searang kan mereka suka lagu-lagunya justin beiber . . lo tahu kan. .?" tanya Lay.

"Kita harus beradaptasi. " ucap Tao.

"Hun Contohin. ." suruh Kris.

"Ohowoho. . owowohoh. .owoowoho. . twinkle. Twinkle. .. owouwohoho. . justin beiber yang mau keluar tahun 2019. ." jelas Sehun sambil nyanyi intronya 'Baby' sambil nari twinkle nya tts.#jangan dibayangin.

Lay banting ACE. "gue salah pilih orang kayaknya. ." ujarnya.

"Saya mau nyari kaset yang ini nih, , ada ya. . justin beiber yang twinkle-twinkle. " ujar Tao.

"udeh. . udeh . .lo udah paham semua kan.. lo jalanin tugas yang benar ok!" akhirnya Lay mengendigi cerita.

**Oo000oO**

"di cerita selanjutnya kali ini, ada seorang siswa yang bernama Kai, punya temen akrab namanya Chen yang radak radak culun. . kai ini orangnya sangat gaul sangat nakal tapi dia juara kelas. Tapi Sehun dan Tao yang masuk ke SMA curiga dengan Kai jangan-jangan dia yang suka jual beli soal. ." narasi Kris.

"Kenalin. .Saya ini idol sekolahan. . " bangga Kai, Kris yang masih di setting hanya memandang merendahkan. "Bapak siapa ya? Kayaknya saya pernah liat?" tanya Kai.

"Bapak nggak kenal saya? Masak nggak kenal sih. . !" ujar Kris.

"Siapa ya? "

"Tukang photo copy. .! saya narrator dong. .situ Kai ya?" jawab kris.

"Kok tahu?, kok bisa tahu sih?" tanya Kai.

"Kelihatan. Itu yang biasanya dibuang kalo udah kelamaan itu bukan?" tanya balik Kris.

"Bangkai ? bukan nama saya Kai panjangannya Kai Jongin Luph Kyungie cikiciu baybay. . ." promosi kai.

"Bapak jangan nyiksa saya ya?, nama apa itu?" ujar Kris.

Masuklah Chen dengan dandanan ala Chanyeol di ep-4. Tadi abis tukeran baju.

"Siapa lo? Anak culun. . Lo kelas disini juga?" bully Kai.

"Iya lah saya sekolah disini" jawab Chen dengan melasnya.

"Kamu pasti orang miskin ya?" tanya Kai.

"Hah?"

"Orang miskin?" bisik Kai di telinga Chen.

"Apa?" tanya Chen masih nggak denger.

"Orang miskin?" Kai akhirnya bisikin ke telinga Kris. .*hah?

"Iya kok tahu. ." jawab Chen akhirnya kedengeran juga.

"Dari muka aja udah ketahuan. ." jawab Kai.

**Oo00oO**

Tidak lama mereka mengobrol masuklah Xiumin sebagai ibu guru,

Chen dan kai langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing, Xiumin lagi mantengin Kris yang sebenarnya ganggu setting karena, settingnya sempit ketambahan dia jadi sumpek.

"Nih bapak siapa ini?" tanya Xiumin ke Kris.

"Kalo kesurupan jangan ngajar dong. .saya yang ngatur cerita. ." ledek kris.

"Ngapain disini?"

"mustinya dimana?" tanya Kris.

"sana masuk , atau duduk di belakang sana!" suruh Xiumin.

"Buk dia narrator ples dhuizang loh .. dimarah-marahin. ." jelas Chen.

"Biarin. ." kekeh XIumin.

Xiumin mantengin muridnya satu per satu.

"Tuh guru killer tuh gitu. . jarang ngomong. .diem, diem, tahu-tahu makanan abis gitu aja . ." ujar Kai.

"Killer begitu ya?"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini kita akan mengadakan tes kecil-kecilan sebelum UNAS tapi sebelum itu kita kedatangnan murid baru. . ayo kamu masuk . !" suruh Xiumin.

Masuklah Sehun dengan perawakan yang bikin Kai jengkel.

"ayo perkenalkan nama mu, , ," suruh Xiumin.

Kai mendekati Sehun dan membisikinya sesuatu,

"Situ detektif ya?" tanya Kai polos.

"Abis dong ceritanya, abis. ." respon Sehun sambil setengah nggak ngarti apa-apa.

"Detektif nih. .!" paksa Kai.

"Lo jangan ngomong, pura-puranya lo nggak tahu, pake dbocorin .. masih ada 4 segmen lagi nih." Bela Sehun.

"Jangan dibilangin dulu. ." Chen ikutan belain.

"Aduuhh.. sukarjo.. sukarjo. ." Sehun panggil nama Kai seenaknya.

"Biar dia nyamar dulu." Kris juga belain.

"Ya saya tahu, dia nyamar jadi anak sekolah, tapi detektif nih. " balas Kai.

"Jangan diomongin ,, kan yang nonton nggak tahu kalau gue detektif , kalo lo omongin ketahuan, " ujar Sehun.

"Sebenernya sih dia anak sekolah samaran dari detektif. . udah lanjut lagi ceritanya" jelas Kris. Mereka duduk dengan tenang setelah dihentikan Xiumin.

.

Sehun menghubungi Tao. Kai mendekat.

"Manggil temennya ya?" curiga Kai.

Sehun memukul Kai, " ini dibocorin, , lu pura-pura aja nggak tahu. . aduh samsul . . samsul. .." setelah ada aba-aba dari Sehun masuklah Tao dengan mengenakan seragam SMA.

"ini juga murid baru bu?" tanya Chen,

"Iya, silahkan duduk disana?" suruh Xiumin

"Detektif juga ya?" Kai membocorkan rahasia Tao

"Kok dibocorin sih? " Tao yang baru datang, langsung bingung. Belum juga maen udah ketahuan aja.

"Awas lu ya, ntar bagian lu jadi intel gue bocorin lu ya. . " dendam Sehun pada Kai.

"Sudah . . ini kita sekarang musti siap-siap untuk menghadapi ujian .supaya kalian lebih mantap. .ini soal bahasa Indonesia, dengerin ya. .bahasa Indonesia—"

"Bu!. ." Tao mengacungkan tangan.

"Apa?"

"Nggak jadi deh . ."

"Nih gue curiga detektif ni—"ujar Kai.

"Detektif lagi gue tabok lu. ." ancam Sehun.

"Dengerin soal ini, , lanjutkan peribahasa berikut. . bersatu kita teguh,. . bercerai kita. .?" tanya XIumin.

"Bercerai kita kawin lagi." Jawab Kai.

"Salah!"

"Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita masuk infotainment. . " jawab Xiumin.

"Sekarang soal matematika. . ini soal paling sulit. Oke dengarkan, akar tiga ditambah akar enam ditambah lagi empat belas akar gigi dan masih ditambah lagi dua puluh dua akar pohon, jawabannya. ?" tanya Xiumin lagi mengganti soal.

"Tidak jelas. " jawab Sehun.

"Pinter" ujar XIumin.

"Nah sekarang kesenian—" berganti ke soal berikutnya.

"Bu siapa si bu yang ngebangun sekolah ini, kok ngaco gurunya. . ?" tanya Tao.

"saya tahu kalian pasti pinter nyanyi. " ujar XIumin.

"Iyalah bu saya vocalis band dulunya. " bangga Chen.

"Soal lainnya aja bu. . saya nggak bisa nyanyi" protes Kai sama Sehun.

"Oke sekarang karena waktunya sudah habis, kita istirahat dulu, besok kita lanjutin lagi. " jawab Xiumin.

.

.

"ternyata datang dari sindikat penjualan soal-soal dilakukan oleh ibu Xiumin, supaya Xiumin leluasa dia memperalat cewek paling cakep dan paling polos. . yaitu Baekhyun. Nah, duo detektif , akankah bisa membongkar kelakuan ibu guru. . mari kita saksi—" belum selesai Narasi Kris udah mau jatoh.

Xiumin langsung dan menenggor Kris. Dan dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun.

"Waktu kamu masuk kesini. Ada orang banyak nggak?" tanya Xiumin.

"Nggak kok bu.. emang ada apa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Sekarang ini, soal sudah saya bawa. .dan kamu harus sebarkan ke murid-murid. " bujuk XIumin.

"Ihhh ibu, saya nggak mau. ." Baekhyun mulai menolak.

"Sstt. Baekkie. .kamu pengen naik kelas nggak?. ." ancam Xiumin.

"Ya mau. . tapi aku itu anak baik. . aku nggak mau ngelakuin kayak gini pliss bu. ." Baekhyun masih nggak mau , tapi Xiumin tetep maksa.

"Kamu mau masuk kelas 3 kan?. . ntar saya sekelasin sama tuh tiang bendera deh, , ntar saya jodohin. ." bujuk XIumin, mendengar itu Baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Maksudnya Chanyeol bu. .?"

"Ya gebetanmu siapa lo?"

Chen datang mengendap-endap ke kelas, mengetahui pembicaraan dan transaksi Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Xiumin ke Chen.

"Mata-matain. . Gege!" jengkel Chen.

"Udah ya pokoknya kamu harus sebarin ke kelas lain. ." pasrah Xiumin ke Baekhyun.

"Nah!, saya tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, ntar saya laporin. ."

"SStttt Chen! Kamu masih cinta kan sama aku? Kalau kamu masih cinta, kamu tutup mulut ya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Beneran! Janji ya?" tanya Chen.

"Pokoknya sabtu minggu tetep buat kamu. .ntar. " bujuk Xiumin, kemudian dia pergi membawa Baekkie, terus Chen mikir.

"Beneran aja sabtu ma minggu, kan dia ada les bahasa mandarin sama gue. . gue diboongin . " ujar Chen pundung.

"akhirnya Sehun menarik kesimpulan, bahwa Kai yang menjual soal itu, mau tau kelanjutannya. . oke langsung aja. .!" ending Kris.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah mulai mengedarkan soal dengan leluasa, dan dia kini menawari soal itu kepada Kai. .

Masuklah Baekhyun bersama Kai.

"Kai. . sini dong. . jangan jauh-jauh. ." suruh Baekhyun.

"Saya suka nggak enak, kalau deket-deket sama situ . habis pacar situ tinggi sih kek tiang. ." ujar Kai.

"Udahlah nggak usah diperduliin, yang ini urusan aku sama kamu ajah. . , aku mau tanya itu nggak capek ya ?" rayu Baekhyun.

"kenapa emangnya?

"Soalnya kamu itu lari-lari terus di pikiran aku, . ."

CIEEE. .

"Kamu mau ngasih soal-soal ujian ya?, sebenernya sih aku nggak mau belajar ama soal-soal itu. . aku itu pengennya belajar mencintai kamu. ." ganti Kai balik merayu.

"Aduh jadi malu . ."

"Misi pak. ." Chanyeol dateng, menengahi mereka.

"EH.. bapak, ada apa ya pak?" Kai takut-takut.

"Nggak gue Cuma mau nganterin barangnya baekki yang ketinggalan di belakang. ." ujar Chanyeol tapi matanya masih memincing ke arah Kai. Dan pelototin Baekhyun.

"Kamu mau nggak soal ujian ini?"Baekhyun kembali ke Cerita.

"Kamu jualan soal ya?, aduh. .aku kata eomma aku nggak boleh beli soal kayak gitu. . mendingan belajar dari diri sendiri. ." tolak Kai.

"emphtf. .apa? orang kayak elo, , belajar dari diri sendiri. ." Baekhyun mulai 4l4y.

"Eh elo pikir gue nggak tahu apa? Pliss elo jangan rayu gue.. dari sd gue juga udah belajar sendiri. ."orang 4l4y dipancing ya udah deh lanjut.

"Beneran nih nggak mau?"tanya baekhyun

"Janganlah kamu jual soal itu, mendingan kamu juallah cintamu padaku. ." bukannya jawab malah balik ngerayu.

"Misi pak. .!" Chanyeol masuk lagi, dia duduk disamping Kris yang sebagai narrator. Dan menengahi Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Kok kamu mau sih disuruh begitu, ntar kalau ketahuan kepala desa gimana. .?" tanya Kai.

"Maaf pak, kalau disini itu kepala sekolah. ." bener Kris.

.

.

Disaat saat perundingan baekhyun dan kai masuklah Sehun dan Tao menginterogasi mereka, dia sudah bersiap-siap dengan Lay.

Dan Baekhyun langsung melempar soal itu ke Kai, dan Sehun dan Tao langsung mencurigai Kai.

"Lagi ngobrol ya? Berduaan aja?" tanya Sehun saat masuk.

"Lagi ngobrol ya? Berduaan aja?" Tao masuk berikutnya mengikuti. Kai jengkel.

"Situ detektif ya?"Sehun dan Tao, memandang Kai dengan jengah.

"Tuh kan dibocorin lagi, udah nggak kelihatan detektif kalau begini. ." ujar Sehun.

"Saya curigaan orangnya. ." alesan Kai.

.

"Jangan bergerak!" Sehun langsung menyekap Kai, Tao langsung angkat tangan. "jadi kamu ya yang selama ini, menjual belikan soal-soal ujian. .?"

"Iya dia pak!" Baekhyun ikut-ikut.

"Pak, tolong jangan menuduh orang sembarangan pak, itu namanya pitnes pak. .!" ujar Kai.

"Udah ngaku aja kamu, , saya sudah selikidi. .beberapa—"ucap Tao diputus sama Kai.

"SE-LI-DI-KI, selidiki. ." ajar Kai.

"Sekilidi. ." tetep aja Tao nggak bisa.

"Kamu sudah tertangkap tangan, bahwa kamu yang membawa soal-soal ini. ." ujar Tao. "kamu ini ngarti nggak?" Tao pukulin Sehun.

"Saya ini orangnya sabar lo!" Tao masih pukulin palanya Sehun, Sehun masih melongo.

"Aduh pak, jangan pukul pala saya dong!" ujar Kai.

"Kan yang dipukul gue. . Hyung.. lo kok gitu. ." melas Sehun pada Tao.

.

NIU NIU NIU. .

Masuklah Lay sebagai bos detektif, bawa-bawa sirine. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia bingung gimana berhentinya. Akhirnya dibanting aja tuh sirine, lalu diinjek-injek supaya berhenti.

Tao langsung bantuin.

"Matiinnya diinjek gitu?,, ini ada pencetannya.!" Tunjuk Tao.

"Ge, nih dia yang jual soal nih . " Sehun menyerahkan Kai.

"Kurang ajar kamu—" ujar Lay.

"Bapak jangan main hakim sendiri. ." bela Kai.

"Alah. . lu ngaku aja loh. . lu mau jadi apaan lu, pake jual-jual soal. . lu mau membodohi generasi bangsa?" marah Lay.

"Bukan saya pak yang jual—" ujar Kai.

"Kalau sekarang—" ujar Lay.

"Ntar saya bilangin bapak saya loh. .?" lapor Kai.

"Waduh. . jangan main laporin bapak dong. ." Lay takut.

"Emang siapa bapak lo?" tanya Sehun ke Kai.

"Noh. ." tunjuk Kai pada Suho.

"Udah deh, , biarin aja. . dia anaknya Suho-Ge sih. ." ujar Lay.

"Komandan . . jangan lempeng gitu dong. . salah tetep salah.. ayo kamu ikut kami, kita akan buktikan. ."

Kris maju ke depan untuk narasi.

"Mereka berjanji untuk memperjelas semuanya, dan mereka bertemu di markas detektif dan memanggil semua saksi yang ada termasuk Baekhyun dan Ibu guru.. . mari kita saksikan. ." ujar Kris.

.

.

"Sehun dan Tao merasa bangga, karena sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka. Ternyata ini diluar dugaan . apa yang terjadi, langsung aja ke TKP. .!" narasi Kris.

Keluarlah Lay dan Kai, diikuti Sehun dan Tao. Sehun udah nggak pake baju sekolahan lagi.

"Nggak pake baju sekolahan lagi?" tanya kai.

"Percuma saya nyamar dibocorin ma dia mulu. Saya mau ngundurin diri mau jadi dancernya EXO aja. .." sebel Sehun.

"Jangan, lo masih anak buah gue, ,gua juga mau kalau jadi dancernya EXO. " sergah Lay. "Eh apa maksud lo. .pake jual-jual soal, , nggak usah banyak omong udah ada buktinya. ."

"Bukan saya pak. ." bela Kai.

"Eh ngomong aja langsung daripada dia saya tabokin gimana?"Ujar Tao nunjuk Sehun.

"Eh gue temen lo, udah tanyain aja ma gurunya. ." Sehun marah-marah.

"Bu saya mau lapor, ini bener, anak didik ibu. .?" lapor Lay/

"Iya bener. ."

"Udah terbukti dia menjual soal-soal. ." lanjut Lay

"Hem kelihatan. ." pura-pura Xiumin.

"Ibu kenal itu?" tunjuk Lay pada ACE, " Ini alpaca pelacak terlatih, dan arahnya selalu mengarah pada ibu, , apa yang salah sama ibu?" tanya Lay.

"alpaca apa? apa maksud kamu?Sembarangan aja . ."

"Dia udah tahu siapa yang jahat, udah ngaku aja. ." paksa Sehun.

"Kok ngaku? Kamu sembarangan aja nuduh tanpa bukti. . saya tuntut kamu!" marah Xiumin.

"Dia gurunya!" bela Tao.

"Ibu, jadi ibu sebagai guru ngapain aja? Kenapa sampai nggak tahu kalau anak muridnya seperti itu. ." introgasi Lay.

"Saya kan Cuma mendidik, saya nggak tahu menahu soal kecurangan-kecurangan itu. ." alesan Xiumin.

"Udah disini ada saksi lain. ." panggil Kai pada Chen.

"jadi begini pak, sebetulnya yang jual itu bukan dia. .tapi " ujar Chen ragu-ragu sambil curi-curi pandang ke Xiumin.

Xiumin langsung melakukan kontak mata yang menunjukkan, supaya Chen tidak memberitahukannya.

Tapi Semua tahu maksud Chen. Dan langsung mendekati Xiumin.

"Ya saya akui bahwa saya—" Xiumin lari karena mau ditangkap bareng-bareng.

"Udah tangkap aja!" seru mereka bareng-bareng.

"Akhirnya. .Lay dan Sehun-Tao, meminta maaf pada Kai, karena mencurigai nya. Ibu Xiumin dipenjara karena dia yang terbukti bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun.. dan untuk cerita kali ini kita akhiri sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya. . " ujar Kris dengan kerennya.

Luhan dan Suho yang diganti Xiumin, masuk ke setting. Dan dibantu Baekhyun, D.O sama Lay.

_[D.O] Aha! Listen boy  
My first love story  
[Lay] My angel and my boys  
My sunshine  
Oh! Oh! Let's go!_

[Luhan] Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo  
Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

[D.O] Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo  
Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab

[Xiumin] Eotteoke hajyo (eotteokhajyo)  
Tteollineun maeum (tteollineun mameunyo)  
(Dugeundugeundugeundugeun) dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo

[Baekhyun] Naneun naneun babongabwayo  
Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan

[All] Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah

.

_._

_[Gee – Gilr's Generation]_

_*_ngarepin banget, kalau EXOK/EXOM, cover Gee. Hehehe, makasih atas segala review yang udah masuk. . maaf, ini saya lemot updatenya, tapi besok bener-bener tunggu liburan, atau nggak tahun baru , baru bisa apdet.

Makasih buat **kim hyobin** yang sudah sangat menikmati karya saya. Semoga kelanjutannya nggak ngebosenin dan tetep suka, buat **Kang Rae Mi-ssi, **gwechannayo. . terserah saya mah. . malah seneng banget bisa sampai menginspirasi. . fightring juga ne?.

**JennyChan** gomawo juga atas reviewya. .. **Rio-ssi**, **golden13 **maaf nih. . nggak sesuai permintaan.. **. Choi Sooyeon-ssi**. . dan minna-san yang juga sudah dukung author. . a.k.a Shee. . jeongmal khamsa hamnida. .

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : EXO Mini Drama *Ep 7***

**Author : Shee.**

**CAST : of course ALL EXO MEMBER. **

**DESCLAIMER : Semuanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga dll. Beberapa milik saya tapi kebanyakan milik mereka yang merasa memiliki. **

**SUMMARY : Diilhami dari kengangguran author yang suka ngabisin waktunya didepan tipi. Dan suka mikir mengganti semua pemeran ditipi menjadi exo member semua #ngayal nih orang. Ceritanya ala OVJ *kalo di Indonesia kalo di Korea kayak drama di SHINee Hello Baby*.**

**WARNING : kalau ada kesamaan nama, tempat, ide dll. Ada yang disengaja ada yang tidak namanya juga humor jadi jangan marah. Penuh dengan kegejean dan humor gagal. Bagi yang tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera#lo pikir dunia l*in apa?# typos dibiarin ada. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**FF Ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata, tolong dilihat dari sisi hiburan juga. Cerita ini nggak berkelanjutan, jadi bisa dibaca dari mana aja. **

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

Anggota EXO baru saja datang dan sekarang bersiap-siap untuk berganti pakaian sesuai peran.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang staf tv, katakanlah itu saya sebagai author, tapi hampir nggak kelihatan mukanya kerena ketutupan sama barang-barang yang dia bawa. *ketahuan deh pendeknya*.

"Buat apaan itu?" tanya Suho sebagai leader yang wajib tahu duluan.

" okeh saya jelasin, sebelum siaran dimulai, saya mau gladi bersih dulu. Saya butuh 8 orang dari kalian, . ." jelas sang author.

"8 orang itu ada hubungannya sama baju yang lu bawa?. . kayaknya jumlahnya 8 deh?" curiga Xiumin.

Author nyengir sapi.

"Oke, selain Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, Suho dan juga Lay. . sekarang dipersilahkan keluar dulu. .dan mencari ruang make-up lain. ." suruh author dengan sadisnya.

"Ngapa gua ikut?" tanya Chen.

"Situ kan dancing machine . . jadi sangat berguna. . "

"Ngatain ya?".

"Apa lagi? Nyuruh kita jadi snsd? Atau jadi a-pink? After school? Kara? F(X)? T-Ara? Miss-A?. . muka-muka kayak elu mah udah ketahuan akal bulusnya. . terus itu baju siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang udah bisa nebak.

"Nggak ini lebih banyak lagi. ., kalian pasti bisa deh sama dance nya gampang kok, , !"

"Sini biar gue coba dulu, , bajunya muat nggak?" sahut Xiumin dan D.O barengan.

"Set dah. .. ni rok . . kok pendek amat ya? Ganti dong. . nggak enak nih. ." protes Xiumin.

"Oke itu mah bisa diatur , , yang paling penting nanti itu performnya Luhan-ge dan Lay-ge yang ada di depan. . buat mimpin dance. ."

"Iya tapi dance-nya apaan.. ?" tanya Lay.

Author ngeluarin sebuah kaset dan menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"Ih. . gimana bisa? Gue aja baru liat dancenya!" protes Lay.

"Dulu situ kan bisa dancenya Nobody. ..ini lebih gampang dari itu kok. .yang lainnya pasti bisa mengikuti dengan baik!, ayolah untuk menaikkan rating acara ini, dan juga rating kalian"

"Bukannya malah merusak image ya. Yang beginian?" tanya Suho.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong. . lihat para sunbae kalian. . banyak yang cover dance girl group, , malah fans tambah seneng. ."

"Iya tapi masalahnya . . biasanya bukan yang beginian . !" ujar Luhan.

"Biar beda!" paksa author.

On Air.

Sehun keluar, dengan pakaian rapi kayak mau kondangan.

"Annyeong. . ! oke, , mari kita buka acara ini, para pemirsa kali ini kita kedatangan sebuah girlband yang berasal dari mana-mana. . Langsung saja kita sambut. . EXO 4+4 =8 ..!" ujar Sehun. *maunya sih kayak AKB48*.

Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Chen, Suho dan juga Lay sudah bersiap-siap dipinjemin kostumnya SNSD yang tapi pake roknya sulli yang waktu di 'Pinochio'. supaya agak panjangan, mereka berdandan ala yeoja dengan berbagai macam gaya dan bersiap-siap dengan Luhan dan Lay yang memimpin. *pliss jangan dibayangin. Ini hanya hayalan indah authornya. *

[ALL] 1,2,3,4!

Iwant you!

I need you

I ove you

Atama no naka gangan natteru myuujikku

Heavy rotation

[Suho & Baekhyun] Poppukoon ga hajikeru yo ni

Suki toyuu moji ga odoru

{Xiumin & D.O} kao ya koeo omou dake de

Ite mo tatte mo irrarenai

{ Luhan & Chen} Konna kimochi ni narerutte

Boku wa tsuite iru ne

I want you

I need you

I love you

{Lay & Chanyeol } Kimi ni aete dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni maakusu hai tenshon.

[Heavy rotation – AKB48]

"Oke, , baik thankyu. ..anda berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk EXO 4+4 = 8*ngarang*, I Love you too . Lulu-hyung. ." Sehun langsung lempar-lempar kissbye ke arah Luhan, "Pasti kalian semua bertanya kenapa saya. . ada disini . . itu karena saya yang maksa jadi narratornya. .sekali-sekali maknae boleh dong ngatur-ngatur. ." bangga Sehun.

"Oke tanpa banyak cingcong lagi .. langsung saja saya akan menjelaskan ceritanya .. tapi saya perlu dua singer yang biasanya dampingin. . masak saya sendirian, kan nggak enak. .!" nih orang mintanya yang enggak-enggak deh.

Keluarlah D.O, Baekhyun dan Luhan. .

"Lho saya kan mintanya dua aja, yang satu bonus ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Nggak mau yaudah aku balik. ." ngambek Luhan.

"Ah. .jangan dong. . yaudah deh, , suka ngambek deh. ." Sehun langsung towel-towel dagunya Luhan.

"Kacang, , kacang. . dijual. ." Baekhyun yang merasa nggak dianggep.

"Ihh ngambek, gak usah ngambek ntar pendek lho . ." goda Sehun. Baekhyun pundung.

"Oke, ,oke mari kita mulai saja ya. ., judul nggak penting… karena mereka yang suka seenaknya jadi langsung aja ke sinopsisnya. .oke, Alkisah diceritakan, Suho tinggal bersama anaknya bernama Lay, dirumah yang sangat sederhana, ketenangan mereka mulai terganggu oleh datangnya rentenir dan para ninjanya, dan mereka tahu kalau Suho tidak bisa membayar hutang .. dan mereka menculik anaknya untuk dijual sebagai pengganti hutang, Suho pun meminta tolong pada temannya.. . berhasilkah mereka. . mari kita saksikan langsung aja. . " narasi Sehun.

**-0-**

Pindah Setting, masuklah Suho udah ganti jadi bapak-bapak sedangkan Lay dengan dandanan Yeoja yang tadi.

"Pa, , ngomong-ngomong kapan kita pindah rumah—" tapi Suho langsung mengernyit dan menahan Lay.

"Masa' papa?. . panggilnya Aa' dong. .!" paksa Suho.

"Woi. .! Ini bukan masalah Aa' Ii' Uu' . ., situ bapaknya dia. ." koreksi Sehun langsung masuk ke setting.

"Saya bapaknya?"

"Iya hyung itu bapaknya Lay-gege. . " jelas Sehun, langsung tos sama Lay.

"Kok saya bapaknya sih? Minimal yayank lah . ." Suho tetep maksa.

"Yayank pala lu somplak. . udah Lanjutin yang bener!" suruh Sehun, mentang-mentang jadi dalang.

"Pa, aku pengen pindah rumah nih pa. .rumah kita sudah reyot nih .. udah jelek, bocor juga ntar kalau banjir gimana. . ? " lanjut Lay mengembalikan ke cerita.

"Anakku . . kamu harus bersyukur nak, , rumah kita walaupun udah reyot gini. . tapi mau rubuh. ." jelas Suho.

"Itu Sama aja pa. . ahh. . gimana nih papa. ." ngambek Lay.

"Nggak lah, Walaupun rumah kita sudah reyot, , tapi ini itu rumah kita sendiri. . soalnya papa ini sudah kebanyakan hutang.. nak—"

"Ketahuan dari mukanya kok!" gerutu Lay.

"SSsstt .. jangan begitu lah nak, . tapi walaupun harta benda papa sudah nggak ada, papa masih punya satu barang berharga yang bisa bahagiain papa, , yaitu kamu. . anakku. .kamu itu harapan papa!" puitis Suho.

"Masa' sih pa?" tanya Lay nggak suka digombalin.

"Ciyuusss. . Miapa?" Suho mulai 4l4y. "Eh .. papa kan sekarang banyak utang, pengen minta bantuan kamu. . kamu kan pinter nge-dance. . mau nggak kamu masuk ke Klub sepak bola. . ." pinta Suho, Lay sweatdrop.

"Terus hubungannya sama Dance apa pa?" tanya Lay.

"Ya nggak ada sih. ." jawab Suho dengan santainya. "Papa takut soalnya biasanya ada yang suka nagih utang sama papa. ." lanjut Suho.

"Papa kok bisa sih punya utang. .?" tanya Lay.

"Ya salah dia . . kenapa mau-maunya ngutangin papa . ." belum selesai Suho ngomong Xiumin dan Chen langsung masuk sambil bergandengan tangan. XIumin sang rentenir dan Chen pengawalnya.

"Tuh dia dateng. .!" gumam Suho sambil narik Lay supaya ada di sampingnya.

"Ting. . tong. . !" ucap Chen pura-pura, mencet bel.

"Nak. . coba tolong bukain pintunya . ." suruh Suho pada Lay.

Lay membuka pintu yang ada didepannya, "Ihh sereemm. . " ujar Lay, begitu melihat dandanan Chen.

"Masa' dikatain serem sih. ." gumam Chen nggak terima.

Xiumin langsung menarik Chen dan nggak jadi masuk, padahal mereka sama-sama diluar tapi Cuma dibatasi ama pintu buatan dari stereo foam .

"Masuk. .!" –suho menyuruh Xiumin.

"Keluar"—Xiumin nggak mau ngalah.

"Masuk!"—Suho.

"Keluar.. !" Chen ikutan bantuin.

Keduanya ngenkel pada nggak ada yang mau ngalah. Akhirnya Xiumin jengkel.

"Bisa masuk nggak?"—Xiumin

"Bisa keluar nggak"—Suho.

Kebalik, Sehun langsung datang menengahi. "Stop! Ini yang tamu yang mana ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tuh . yang tamu dia " ujar Suho nunjuk Xiumin.

"Orang sama-sama diluar juga , ," alesan Xiumin.

"Nggak usah ribut-ribut sana. . yang satu keluar sini, yang satu masuk kesana. ." putus Sehun.

"Bapak ini siapa?" tanya Chen nggak nyante.

"Dia dalang woi. ." ingat Xiumin, Chen nyengir kuda.

Suho keluar, diikuti Chen yang masuk dan Xiumin hendak masuk tapi pintunya langsung ditutup sama Chen. Dan di sebelah Chen masih ada Lay.

"Dapet yang muda!~~~" nyanyi Chen sambil pegang-pegang tangan Lay.

"Oh gitu ya. . awas nanti ya!" ancam Xiumin.

Suho langsung menggandeng Xiumin dan mengendalikan cerita lagi.

"Maksud kedatangan saya kesini adalah ingin menagih hutang sama engkau. .mana hutangnya? Kurang ajar ! udah berapa bulan kamu nggak bisa bayar ha? " ujar Suho karena merasa di sisi Xiumin, dia jadi nge-bully Chen. Padahal udah diingetin sama penonton kalo kebalik.

"Kembaliin utangnya? Kamu itu berani-beraninya ya kamu. . " Xiumin ikut-ikutan bantu Suho gamparin Chen, niatnya balas dendam.

"Sakit… , ini ceritanya bagaimana sih?" bingung Chen.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho innocent.

"Kok jadi situ yang marah-marah. ." ujar Chen.

"Emang yang punya utang siapa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Kan situ . ."

"Yah udah, ngapain gue marah-marah sama elu . " ujar Suho.

Kembali ke cerita yang bener, tapi belum sempet, Kai sudah keluar dengan baju samurai hijau, daripada dibilang samurai lebih mirip si buta dari gua hantu. Kurang bawa nyemot gitu ajah.

Dia membantu Xiumin dan Chen untuk menculik Lay, dari tangan Suho.

"Hyung. . saya culik mau ya?" ijin kai.

"jangan dong . . dia anak saya nih. .anak satu-satunya juga" bela Suho. Tapi kayaknya Lay mau-mau aja sama kai.

"Ye. . orang dianya mau kok!. . dada!. ." Kai membawa Lay dan meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

"Anakku. . kamu kok tega sih ninggali papa sendirian .. . !" raung Suho.

"Orang diculik juga. ..udah jangan banyak bacot, ,, ntar cepet susulin. .." sergah Lay. Suho makin pundung.

Pindah ke setting berikutnya.

Melihat anaknya diculik, Suho tidak diam saja, dia meminta pertolongan pada Kris yang terkenal sebagai pendekar hebat.

Masuklah Kris dan Tao. Kedalam setting yang menyatakan itu adalah rumah mereka. Tao adalah anak kris, sama seperti Lay, Tao juga masih memakai baju yeojanya yang tadi.

"Huwaaa hiks. .!" Tao keluar-keluar langsung nangis.

"Kenapa sayang? Kok kamu nangis?" tanya Kris radak gombal.

"Ini pa. . jadi aku lagi belajar pedang. . terus tangan aku kena pedangnya—"

"Coba. .sini" Kris langsung pegangin tangan Tao dan maksudnya sih mau ngecek, tapi penonton pada nggak bisa diem "Anak. .anak saya nih .." jelas Kris.

"Jangan nangis dong anakku , , eh oh ya katanya kamu kemaren abis tampil di MAMA Hongkong?" tanya Kris.

"Kata siapa?"

"Papa tahu. ."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari internet, "

"Emang papa bisa internetan. . orang ke warnet aja sering salah. . pake maen internet. . maenan sono sama ACE .. " jengkel Tao setengah curhat. Gak usah bawa-bawa anak asli Kris kuga kale.

"udahlah. . kamu itu harus semangat kalau mau latihan pedang. . biar nanti jadi orang yang hebat, , jangan lah kamu sering-sering nangis.. ntar nggak kelihatan kalau jago pedang lho. .!" nasehat kris.

"yaudah ya. . aku latihan lagi. . tapi papa temenin ya?" pinta Tao. Kris langsung ikut-ikutan ambil pedang. Kris langsung ajarin Tao. "Aduh. . kalau papa yang ngajarin tambah bingung. . " ngambek Tao.

"Bingung? Pegangan papa dong. .!" Kris nyodorin tanganya. Tapi Tao nggak mau. "Ayo sini sama papa . .!" Kris langsung melebarkan tangan niatnya mau meluk.

"Nggak, , mau ah .. aku nggak mau punya papa kayak papa!" tolak Tao.

"Kok kamu gitu sih kamu kan anak angkat"

"Jadi papa nemuin aku dimana?"

"Kemaren itu ada ibu-ibu ,, dia gendong anak. .saya tanya. . itu anak siapa dia jawab anaknya. . yaudah saya ijin ngangkat anak itu. . yaudah papa angkat" jelas Kris.

"Kemaren? Kok aku gedenya cepet banget?" tanya Tao.

"Cepet lah, kamu makan aja sehari 8 kali. . " jelas Kris. "Papa pengen liat . . kamu kan sangat hebat dalam bermain pedang.. !" suruh Kris.

"Ok. . tapi ati-ati aja nanti papa bisa kebunuh lho . ." Tao sudah bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya.

"Jangan dong. . kalau papa kebunuh nanti kamu sama siapa?"

"Kan masih banyak yang lainnya. ."

"Jangan begitu , , ayo peluk papa!" kris modus lagi.

"Nggak mau. ."

"Kamu suka begitu. . waktu kamu kecil kamu sayang banget sama papa.. ayo peluk dulu papa!"

"PD bangett!. Punya papa kayak gini modus ya?. . capek tiap hari dimodusin mulu ..mending juga ganteng. . " ejek Tao.

"Eh. . kata mama kamu papa ini ganteng lho. . kok kamu ngatain papa. . " jelas Kris.

"Kan aku anak angkat kok punya mama?" tanya Tao.

-0-

Akhirnya mereka berlajar pedang bersama, namun tidak lama setelah itu masuklah Suho dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Tapi Sehun langsung mengganggu acara TaoRis.

"Stop!. ." sergah Sehun.

"Udahan apa?" tanya Kris.

"Bukan udahan. . tapi sebentar lagi ada orang yang mau datang minta tolong ke kamu. ." jelas Sehun.

"Bilangin lah lagi sibuk lah. ." ujar Kris nggak mau diganggu.

"nggak boleh gitu . . ntar saya mau kasih tahu sama Suho-hyung dulu. . " ijin Sehun.

"Yaudah kasih tahu gih . . kalo nggak kasih duit aja biar pulang. .!" dikata pengamen apa.

Sehun langsung masuk membawa Suho.

"Kamu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. .?" tanya Suho sambil tutupin mukanya pake topi super gede Ungu pula, pasti punyanya Lay.

"Siapa?. . emang situ terkenal?" tanya Tao.

"Stt, , kamu nggak boleh gitu sama orang tua. Dia itu orang yang terkenal di dunia dan akherat." nasehat Kris.

"Papa itu harusnya bersyukur punya anak kayak aku. .!"

"Aku mah bersyukur banget punya anak kayak kamu. ." ujar Kris sambil peluk-peluk Tao, tapi Tao langsung kabur .

"Anaknya Nggak mau tuh!" ledek Suho.

"Tapi aku nggak bersyukur, punya papa kayak papa. ."

"Ini sebetulnya saya jadi peran bapak, , sebenarnya perang batin ini. . masa' saya mau banget jadi bapaknya, dia nggak mau jadi anak saya. . "ujar Kris prustasi.

"Tolong saya! Aku dengar engkau adalah pendekar bermuka gepeng. .?"tanya Suho. Kris langsung mendekat .

"Bapak salah. . baca dong di google, , disitu banyak. masa' pendekar gepeng. . saya ini adalah pendekar penyok. ." Kris makin prustasi.

"Dia ini bukan pendekar, yang pendekar itu aku .. " potong Tao.

"Sstt. . kamu jangan begitu sama papa ah. .ayo peluk papa!"

"Nggak mau" tolak Tao lagi kali ini lebih tegas dan judes.

"Di cerita kan ini papa kamu. ." bela Suho.

"Nih anak susah banget sih. . !" ujar Kris.

-.-

Sehun masuk membacakan narasi.

"Ada Ninja yang datang. . dia ini berbahaya . .!" peringat Sehun.

Semua langsung sembunyi, walaupun posisnya nggak ada yang bener. Masuklah Chanyeol sebagai ninjanya, berpakaian hitam lengkap tapi pake penutup muka sama kerudung emak-emak yang pendek jadi mukanya nggak muat.

"Engap pak. .!" keluh Chanyeol.

"Lubangnya kurang lebar. . ininya nggak bener. .mendingan buka aja. .nah. ." Kris mencoba membenarkan. Dan membuka tutupan muka Chanyeol.

"Saya ninja pak. .!" kenal Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang nanya? , dilihat aja udah tahu kalau situ ninja. ." ujar Kris. "EH. . mau apa kamu kesini. .?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol langsung nyari pedang.

"Ini pak yang ngejar-ngejar saya!" lapor Suho "Tolongin saya . .!" lanjut Suho.

"Tenang. .! emang kenapa kamu mengejar-ngejar anaknya Suho?" tanya Kris mencoba damai.

"Au' pak. . saya disuruh sama author katanya, kejar!. . kejar gitu. ." polos Chanyeol.

"Anakku lawan dia!" suruh Kris pada Tao.

Tao langsung serang dengan pedangnya. Dan mengenai perut Chanyeol yang tanpa persiapan. "Hiaakkk!"

"Ihhh tega. . " ngambek chanyeol yang baru keluar udah kalah sambil ngondek dikit. Dan kembali masuk. Ninja Chanyeol pun kalah melawan Tao, dan dia akan digunakan sebagai barter dan menukarnya dengan Lay yang diculik bos Chanyeol.

"Okelah pemirsa. .kita break sebentar dulu . . tetep stay tune. . jangan kemana-mana. . supaya tahu kelanjutannya . " narasi Sehun.

_(All) I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannasseulttae  
neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion  
naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon  
maeilgeudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo  
ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

(Luhan) ganjeolhi barago barandamyeon  
irwojilkka donghwayaegicheoreom 

_(D.O) yeongwonhan dulmanui haepiaending happily ever after _

_(Baekhyun) namaneun neol mideojugo jikyeojugo dallaejulkke  
nipyeoni doelkke  
nigyeoteseo jeoldae antteona_

[What is Love – EXO K]

Kembali ke setting.

"Kris dan Kai datang dengan tawanannya yaitu Chanyeol. . mereka menemui Chen dan Xiumin untuk meminta pertukaran dengan Lay. . bagaimanakah selanjutnya kita langsung aja ke setting. . " narasi Sehun.

Masuklah Xiumin dan Chen yang udah kayak surat dan Perangko yang nggak bisa dipisahin.

"Makasih banget ya. . kamu udah bantuin aku. . dipikir-pikir kamu itu cowok baik deh. ." ujar Xiumin.

Chanyeol langsung masuk ke setting dan menengahi mereka berdua.

"Bisa nggak kalo pindah dari sini. .? ganggu ajah .." marah Chen karena acaranya di ganggu. Kemudian Chen masuk untuk membawa Lay sebagai sandraannya.

"Kamu tahu nggak? Sebenarnya aku nyandra kamu itu rugi. . kamu itu kecil tapi makanmu banyak banget. .!" marah Xiumin.

"Tapi aku nggak gendut tante. ." ujar Lay dengan polosnya, tapi ada yang merasa tersinggung.

"Jangan bilang gendut di hadapan dia. . " nasehat Chen. "Ini nggak gendut .. Cuma berisi ajah. .sekalian lebar" lanjut Chen.

"Kamu itu disandra kok senyam-senyum aja.. sedih kek apa gimana gitu . ." suruh Xiumin.

"Yaudah deh nangis aja. .huhuuu~~" pura-pura Lay, Chen langsung mendekat dan elus-elus puncak kepala Lay.

"Ssstt jangan nagis ya?"

Xiumin langsung nggak terima dan nendang properties.

"Kamu tahu nggak, aku itu lagi marah sama kamu. ." marah XIumin.

"Aku nggak tahu tante. .!"

"Lho kok panggilnya tante. .? panggil Non dong. .!" paksa Xiumin.

"Non nggak pantes banget .. panggilnya Mbok . .! udah tua juga" lanjut Chen.

"Baru 5 menit kamu nyatain cinta ke aku .. sekarang udah di mbok-mbok in. ." marah Xiumin lagi. "Sekarang kita buat nih anak. . buat barteran aja,.. ntar kita tuker , nyandra dia rugi . . nggak ada untungnya. ." omel Xiumin.

Kris dan Kai masuk ke setting karena mendapat permintaan tolong dari Suho untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Mereka masuk dengan kerennya, Kris langsung menatap Lay tajam kayaknya ada maunya.

"Nak . . ayo sini peluk papa!" suruh Kris sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kamu Bukan papaku!" tolak Lay.

"Eh dia bukan anak kamu. " ingat Kai " Beda lagi orangnya. ." lanjut Kai.

"Sembarangan aja . . enak banget, , , !" omel Chen.

"Eh lepaskan nggak dia kalau tidak—!" ancam Kris.

"Enak aja kamu maen lepas-lepas aja. . emang kamu siapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku ini papanya. ..Ayo sini nak peluk papa. .!" Kris masih modus.

"Apanya sih. . Situ bukan bapaknya " marah Xiumin.

"Kan gue bapaknya,, yah siapa tahu lebih nurut ketimbang anakku sendiri, . yang bandel. . " curhat Kris. "Kalu kau nggak melepaskan dia terpaksa kau hadapi. . Dia. .!" ujar Kris nunjuk Kai, Kai maju ke depan nantang XIumin.

"Kalau kamu mau melawan aku. . langkahi dulu mayat . .dia!" ujar Xiumin nunjuk Chen. Intinya pada nggak ada yang berani. Dan nggak ada yang berani pake kata 'Ku'.

"Saya tanya, kamu berani sama saya?" tanya Kai.

"Siapa berani sama kamu?"

"Berani nggak?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" ngotot Xiumin. Akhirnya Chen melawan Kai tapi kerena pertarungan yang sama rata, akhirnya mereka memilih tukeran aja.

"Sini. . .Ayo nak sini sama papa. .!" ujar Kris menyambut Lay.

"Modus nih orang. . gua bukan anak elu. .!" marah Lay.

"Kalau begini mah rugi, masa anak unyu-unyu gini dituker ama jerapah. .!" marah Xiumin. "Ngabisin tempat. . !" lanjut Xiumin.

Chanyeol yang merasa nggak dianggap langsung maju minta pertanggungjawaban dari Xiumin sebagai Bos.

"Maksudnya apa Bos. . saya nggak berharga sebagai sandraan gitu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berkaca-kaca. "Baekkie-hyung masak aku dikatain nggak unyu-unyu sih. . padahal aku kan unyu badai pake banget. .~~!" Chanyeol langsung berlari ke tempat Baekhyun. Baekhyun puk pukin Chanyeol.

Akhirnya pertukaranpun berlangsung Kris langsung melindungi Lay.

"Awas kamu jangan deket-dekat. .bahaya" Kris memperingatkan Kai supaya nggak deketin Lay.

"Lo curang dari tadi lu aja yang dapet. ." protes Kai.

"Orang dari tadi minta peluk nggak ada yang mau. .!" curhat Kris.

Pindah ke setting sebelahnya, sementara Kris dan Kai menyelamatkan Lay, Suho dan Tao yang menanti dengan Harap-harap cemas di rumah.

"Xiumin, Chen dan Chanyeol. . tidak menyerah dan mengejar Kris,Lay dan Kai sampai ke kediamannya. . mereka berniat menyelesaikan urusannya disana. . siapakah yang akan menang. . langsung aja chek this out!~~" narasi Sehun sok ng-inggris.

"Taonnie. . "

"Iya om . ."

"Masa' dipanggil Om. . ?"

"Kan udah tua juga nggak pantes juga dipanggil Kakak. ."

"Ya nggak usah diomongin tuanya. .saya ini sebenarnya bukan tua, tapi sudah berumur. . " koreksi Suho "Kan kamu temen anak saya. . aduh gimana keadaan anak saya. . yang diculik ninja nih? Saya khawatir sama keadaan penculiknya. . kasihan penculiknya ntar kalau Lay minta macem-macem dan nggak bisa nurutin. . plis dong .. bilang sama papa kamu bilangin… supaya anak aku cepet balik. .!" minta Suho.

"Iya sabar om. .ntar saya telponin. .papaku itu kan seorang jagoan, anak om past balik kok. . " ijin Tao.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kris dan Kai datang dan berhasil menyelundupkan Lay, membawa Lay kembali selamat.

"PAPA. . !" Lay langsung lari ke pelukan Suho. Kris yang liat enak banget, anaknya nggak pernah mau nurut.

"Tuh kan om apa aku bil—"

"Taonnie .. Taonniee. . jangan nakal!" ingat Kris. "Ayo sini gampar papa!" ujar Kris akhirnya terlalu jengkel, karena nggak berhasil dipeluk dari tadi.

"Makasih ya. . kamu udah nyelametin anak saya. ." ujar Suho nyalamin Kris.

"Coba, , Taonnie sama papa .. Lay sama Suho. . Kamu. ."ujar Kris nunjuk Kai " Kamu keluar.. orang nggak punya anak. ." lanjut Kris.

"Kenapa sih. . ?" Kai ngambek.

"Kamu sini. . ingat kata-kata papa. . nggak boleh jadi Playboy. . ngerti?" wanti Kris.

"Katanya anak papa aku. . kok jadi dia sekarang. .?" tanya Tao, nunjuk Kai dengan sewot.

"Aku kakakmu sayang~`"Kai mau peluk Tao tapi langsung dihalangi Kris.

"Kakak adek dari mana?" tanya Kris.

"Aku nggak mau punya kakak, kayak kakak. . " ujar Tao.

Chen dan Xiumin masuk ke setting, dengan masih gandengan dan semuanya langsung mengakui ke sosweet an mereka.

"Anak papa kok nggak pernah peluk papa sih, , ayo sini peluk papa. . " Kris masih mencoba sampai akhir, Tao mulai merentangkan tangannya tapi langsung sasarannya adalah Xiumin, katanya enak kalau dipeluk supaya anget.

"Apes. . banget gue, , sampek akhir nggak bisa dapet pelukan. ." ujar Kris maksudnya dia iri sama Suho.

"Nah . . ceritanya ini berakhir dengan berantakan dan bahagia. .Chen dan Xiumin sudah merelakan kehidupan Suho dan Lay dalam keadaan tentram .. dan tidak akan mengurusi hutang lagi. . karena sudah ditanggung oleh keluarga Kris. . dan akhirnya cerita pun berakhir disini . . sampai jumpa lagi pemirsa di kesempatan berikutnya. . pay!-pay!" pamitan Sehun.

.

.

.

['End'of the story.]

Keluarlah lagi 8 orang yang pake baju yeoja, dan kali ini mereka menyiapkan coveran khusus, yang sudah mereka pelajari sendiri. .dan kali ini dipimpin oleh Lay. Di depan mereka udah ada microfon masing-masing.

_[Chanyeol]You Know I still Love You Baby._

_And it will never change._

_[All]I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_[Luhan]Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_[Baekhyun]Nan sirheunde wae nal mireonaeryeogo hani jakku naemareun deutji anko_

_Wae ireoke dareun namjaege nal bonaeryeo hani eotteoke ireoni_

_[Xiumin] Nal wihae geureotan geumar_

_Neon bujokhadaneun geumar_

_Ijen geumanhae neon nareul aljanha wae wonhajido annneungeol gangyohae_

_[All]I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You_

_[D.O]Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

_[All]I want nobody nobody But You I want nobody nobody But You_

_[Suho]Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo_

_I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

[No Body – Wonder girls]

**BLUEFIRE0805: **makasih reviewnya. . semoga suka ep. Yang ini. .**Rio : **gomawo reviewnya , moga suka ma ep ini ya?. .** kimhyunshi :**gomawo apresiasinya. .. semoga suka chap yang ini. .kaidoo? insyaallah diusahain, lama apdetnya. **The Paradise : **wehehe makasih sudah mau membaca karya abal saya semoga suka, dan mian lama. . **Park Ri Yeon** : ahahaha ne, , jalan pikiran author memang membingungkan, tapi makasih banyak sudah mengapresiasinya. . ne tapi mian kalau lama. **RiyoungSuhoWife** : jinjja? 1 jam. . aigoo. . ne jeongmal gamsahamnida . . oke deh. . diusahaain Sulaynya. **. seo ra lee** : makasih lho. . *tersipu. . sesuai permintaanmu ini Sehun jadi dalangnya. . semoga suka. .. paii paii juga. . **Angel :** bingungin ya? . . yah itulah saya. . makasih reviewnya. .**buat guest, gamsahamnida. **

**Kalau ini berkesan, please Review, , kalau udah baca tapi biasa aja, , review juga . . nggak deng. . terserah. . saya Cuma pengen berbagi tulisan ajah . . moga bisa menghibur. **


	8. Bukan Chapter hanya kegejean author

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman, duduklah seorang yang dengan alay-nya kayak nggak pernah duduk di kursi yang dibuat duduk-duduk di film-film yang ada bos mafia itu, yang biasanya suka menghadap belakang meja terus kalau mau ketahuan identitasnya baru balik sambil tersenyum dengan garangnya.

BRAKKK..

Ketenangan dan kenyamanan serta kealay-annya tidak bertahan lama setelah masuk 2 orang yang berbeda jenis dan beda spesies*dilempar.

"Heh lo, apa-apaan lo malah nyantai disini? Lu nggak mikirin nasib kita apa? Gimana kelanjutan drama nggak jelas lo itu? Lo itu produser bukan sih?" maki seorang naga tidak tahu tempe, maksudnya tidak tahu diri, untung dia ganteng kalo nggak euhhh. .

"Iya, gue udah kayak lumutan. Udah berasa tua gue. Sebenernya lu niat buka tipi nggak sih?" dikata warung apa pake dibuka. "gue sampe batalin job lain gegara acara nggak jelas ini?" marah salah satu orang yang berbeda jenis dari yang pertama tadi.

Orang pertama langsung bisik-bisik.

"Emang job yang lu tinggalin apaan? Kalau job itu lebih baik dari main drama nggak jelas gini, mending gue ngikut lo ajah. ." orng kedua Cuma nyengir.

"Beneran? Job gue itu jagain pos ronda kalo malem, sambil nungguin maling.. mau ngikut? Lumayan sambil nungguin combek kerja sambilan. ."

GUBRAAKK

"Nggak jadi deh. . "

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke tujuan awal.

"Masuk kesini Cuma mau ngomongin jadwal ronda, huhh. ." orang yang duduk dikursi balik badan dan menghadap mereka, orang yang ada di kursi itu ternyata seorang produser abal bernama author hahaha ngarang.

"eh, lu author sedeng. .lu musti tanggung jawab—!"

"Emang siapa yang hamil, mau gue tanggung jawab?"

"Kalaupun Lay atau Dio yang hamil kagak bakalan mereka minta lu buat tanggung jawab. ." hadeeehh yang pe'a siapa kalo begini. "gue kan juga mau . ."

"Bang, abang kan udah trainee 7 tahun nih, masa hasil trainee 7 tahun abang jadi sengklek begini?"

"Sembarangan lu ngatain, Suho nggak sengklek dia Cuma radak sedeng. ." bela Kris, yang sebenernya nggak membela sama sekali.

"Hehh kalian berdua itu yang bener dong, katanya mau minta kejelasan kok malah ngelindur ngomongin yang enggak-enggak, kalo nggak ada bayaran anak-anak pada nggak makan. ." muncullah dua orang umma exo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lay dan Dio.

Padahal kan bayaran mereka itu Cuma seonggok sembako ples tambahan khusus, misal : eyeliner bekas lady gaga, buku masak bekas majalah, cd pororo bajakan, bubble tea sekotak, kopi nescape sebungkus,permen hepident. Itu tambahan bayarannya exo-k, kalo exo-m mah beda lagi, tambahan mereka malah lebih aneh-aneh dan nggak masuk akal. Lay minta bayaran kripik lays buat ngasih makan unicornnya, terus kris minta obat sesek napas, soalnya naganya suka sesek napas,suka keluarin api juga. Terus minta pengharum napas soalnya napasnya bau naga*kan emang naga*, tao minta citra lasting white buat pandanya biar nggak belang gitu. Luhan minta beliin ponds age miracle khusus untuk rusa supaya dia kembaran sama rusanya muka nggak tua-tua. Xiumin minta baoZi rasa apple, yang paling nggak muluk-muluk itu Cuma Chen dia Cuma mau lihat 'Sohee' everytime, anytime, anywhere. Dan dengan kesepakatan Xiumin akan lebih sering berperan jadi cewek.

Jadi intinya, mereka mau kerja apa ndak itu nggak ngaruh-ngaruh amat.

"mama. ." panggil Suho.

"Maaf pak, yang dipanggil mama yang mana?" author ikut nginterupsi. Biasa Suho kan suka nggak jelas.

"Dua-duanya. Lumayan kan?. Heeiii senangnya dalam hati, kalau beristri dua. .aseekk. .!" jawab Suho sambil nyanyi sambil kayang.

"heh lu ambil semua, jatah gue mana?" Kris ikutan minta bagian, tau bagian apaan yang diminta.

"Terus yang ini, minta jatah apaan?" tanya author lagi.

"aukk, yang tadi emang bagian apaan?"

"bagian bini bapak, pak"

"nggak usah deh, saya udah punya dirumah.. ."

"bini bapak?"

"bukan, boneka ace. ."

GUBRAAKKK*lagi*

Ternyata orang ganteng jaman sekarang udah terkena syndrome sengklek udah gitu sengkleknya ngajak-ngajak lagi.

"Pada nggak bener tuh orang, harusnya kita nggak nyerahin tugas ini ke mereka ya?" sahut Lay kini sudah menghadap author. "gimana thor?"

"Hah? Iya aku menerimamu dengan senang hati abang Lay. ." lay pengen muntah.

"Heh, author sarap yang dimaksud lay itu soal drama, lu jangan ngarep deh orang dia juga udah punya pacar lebih cakep dari elu kemana-mana. ." sahut Kris, Lay langsung mikir. Author putus sama harapan*kapan gue pacaran sama dia*.

"Emang kapan gue punya pacar Kris?"

"Bilang aja gitu, tuh orang suka ngarep terus sama elu. ." bisik Kris, Lay ngangguk ajah.

"Author yang baik hati tapi masih suka ngutilin punya adeknya, author yang bersih hatinya tapi masih suka sama copel dan yaoian, kasih kita kejelasan aja apakah drama ini akan terus berlanjut apa tidak?" akhirnya inilah senjata pamungkas dari EXO, orang yang jarang ngomong tapi sekalinya ngomong semua langsung tunduk. Gimana gue nggak tunduk orang gue dikata-katain begitu.

"Emhh, masalahnya itu Cuma, , saya kehabisan modal, setiap syuting ada property, costum, sama permintaan kalian yang aneh-aneh tambah biaya listrik karena Baekhyun menolak untuk menyumbang kekuatannya sebagai penerangan utama. . intinya tv-saya bangkrut. ."

"Ngapein lu nyalahin gue, kalau mau buka tipi itu yang bener .." Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang nggak terima namanya disangkut pautin. "Pake nyalah-nyalain orang. ."

"Ya kan sekalian berhemat, abang-abang sekalian. ."

"Pada maen apaan nih, kenapa disini rame banget. .?" tiba-tiba Chen dateng bawa rombongan dengan paket lengkap termasuk didalamnya itu ada Chanyeol. Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan danTao, kalo ada paket lengkap kayak gini di kfc gue borong. *heh..?

"Aduh, anak-anak ngapain pada nyusul sih. ." dramatic Suho yang menikmati perannya jadi bapak, tapi belum bisa nentuin emaknya buat anak-anaknya.

"Heh gue bukan anak lu. ." Ucap Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao barengan.

"Tapi kan kalian anaknya Lay. ."

"Berarti kita yang bukan anaknya Hyung,, ," ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun barengan lagi.

"Tapi kan kalian anaknya Dio. . "

Nih orang lama-lama gue jedotin tembok ini, suka plin-plan.

"STOOPP ! Pada main drama apaan sih ini, udah jangan lama-lama disini, ntar yang punya ruangan keburu balik, ," ujar author yang kini berdiri dan menghadap mereka semua yang alay dan suka ngacak-ngacak barang orang sembarangan.

"Buru mau ngomong apa?"

"Kan tadi kite udah ngomong ,, aduh jangan lama-lama elu nge-pens sama Lay ketularan pelupanya lho ntar. ."Suho udah balik dari acara menerawang kegiatan rondanya ntar malem.

"Nggak usah didoain udah lupaan gua. . ." ini beneran saya udah cukup banyak ngerepotin orang-orang gara-gara penyakit yang tiba-tiba jadi alay ini penyakit lupaan dan suka parno sendiri,

"Fans sama artisnya sama ajah kalo begitu. ." celetuk Thehun.

"Curiga gue kalo semua fansnya Lay-hyung lupaan kayak dia, ntar Lay-hyung malah lupa kalau dia punya fans, terus fansnya juga lupa kalau punya idola. ." yang itu suara nyablak dari seorang Byun bebek.

"Yang ini malah ngomongin apaan ini?" kali ini Kris yang menginterupsi.

"Drama thor, drama. . gimana dramanya. .?"

"iya, iya lanjut tapi musti irit ya, nggak boleh minta konsumsi dan nggak ada catering. ."

"Pelit banget thih lu . ."

"yaudah, balik sana lagi . . ntar malem aja dateng lagi iya dramanya lanjut. ."

Akhirnya setelah ada kesepakatan mereka semua pada bubar.

"Kris lu beneran nggak mau ikut pekerjaan gue, asik lo bisa nempatin pos ronda terus bisa maen remi sama catur. ."

"Ogah, Su mending gue tidur cantik. Sambil nunggu kerjaan. . "

"Lumayan ongkosnya yang dari pak RT. ." lay mendengar percakapan dan ada kata ongkosnya langsung aja nyahut*mata duitan*

"Ada honornya ya?, , yaudah Kris ajakin ajah, nggak guna juga dirumah maen gluntung-gluntung aja .." ujar Lay.

"Lay? Maksud lo apaan nggak guna?"

"Lo itu sebagai leader harus bertanggung jawab dong, beras di dorm habis, tau ndiri Si Tao makannya kayak gimana . ."

"Iya gege, tas aku yang dulu udah rusak, aku mau minta beliin yang baru, kayaknya prada bagus juga sesekali coba ah. .beliin ya gege?" Tao malah ngikut.

"Tuh dengerin, udah Suho-hyung nitip Kris ya? Kalo perlu suruh kerja rodi. Yuk Tao pulang. ." Lay menggandeng Tao dan menyusul yang lainnya.

Kris pundung sambil di puk-pukin Suho.

#krisleaderteraniaya

.

.

.

Hahaha gaje oke, hanya dialog gaje yang sempat terlintas di benak saya, haduh bukannya lanjutin cerita yang bener. Maaf kris aku menistakanmu habis lo jaim sih pengen banget gue nistain.

Tapi asli gue nggan benci ama lu, sayang banget.

#dilempar panci Lay, diwushu Tao.

Oke-oke saya makin geje.

Satu pertanyaan.

"DO YOU WANT THIS FF CONTINUE OR NOT?"

Paypaypaypay. .

Review


End file.
